Family Love Story : COMPLICATED LOVE
by Han YuRi - MilkHunHan
Summary: (Chap 4 Update - FLASHBACK STORY) SEBENARNYA UNTUK APA TUHAN MENCIPTAKAN PERASAAN CINTA ! / Bad Summary / JUNG Family / DaeHyun BaekHyun - DaeBaek , HunBaek , ChanBaek , HunHan with TaoRis dan BangHim / BAP EXO member and Other / Happy Reading - Dont Forget to Review Juseyo - - -
1. Chapter 1

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**Family Love Story : **

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**AUTHOR **** : ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST :**

**Jung** (Kim) **TaeHyung** / V

**Jung HoSeok** / J-HOPE

**SUPPORT CAST :**

**Jung DaeHyun** + **BaekHyun** (Gender Switch)

and Other's (yang akan muncul di Chap – chap berikutnya)

**Genre **: Family life, Drama, Hurt/Angst

**Length** : Chapter

**Disclaimer :** Bangtan BAP EXO adalah milik Tuhan, Label dan Keluarga mereka masing - masing . . Yuri cuma pinjem nama mereka aja.

.

Ini FF udah pernah publish sebelumnya ..udah banyak yang review juga :(

Tapi entah kenapa FF ini mendadak hilang dari peredaran . . . hilang dari akun Yuri dan akun Yuri juga eror juga.

Jadi yang belum membaca selamat membaca .. yang sudah membaca selamat membaca ulang dan review ulang kalau bisa

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

.

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-XOXO Junior High School-_**

Siang itu, terlihat seorang namja imut tengah berjalan lesu keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Dari tag namenya, kita bisa mengetahui bahwa namja imut yang bernama Jung TaeHyung atau biasa dipanggil V oleh teman sekelasnya itu terlihat tengah memasang ekspresi kesal. Sedari tadi bibirnya terus bergerak seolah menggumankan makian, sesekali bibir itu juga terlihat mengerucut. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menyadari seseorang sedari tadi mengikuti dari belakang dan . . .

"Eh ?!"

TaeHyung menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sepasang tangan tengah menutup matanya. TaeHyung tersenyum saat menyentuh jari – jari tangan yang menutupi matanya itu.

"Hyung. Aku tau ini kau. Lepaskan. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Ucap TaeHyung sambil menarik tangan yang menutupi matanya itu lalu berbalik menghadap seseorang yang menutup matanya tadi.

_Grep !_

TaeHyung langsung memeluk manja orang itu sambil tetap memasang ekspresi sebal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aiggo, uri TaeHyung sedang badmood rupanya. Kau kenapa eoh ?!"

TaeHyung mengadahkan wajahnya saat mendengar penuturan dari orang tersebut. Sesaaat kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya orang yang dipeluknya itu tiba – tiba tersadar dan langsung menarik hidung mancung TaeHyung.

"_Akh_, appo Hoppie Hyung ! LEPAS !" Ucap TaeHyung sambil menepis tangan namja bernama Jung HoSeok atau yang biasa dipanggil J-Hope oleh teman – temannya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu cemberut anak manis?!" Tanya J-Hope pada TaeHyung yang kini melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Lee songsaengim menyebalkan Hyung. Aku semalam sudah belajar mati – matian tapi hanya karna salah 2 huruf saja nilaiku jadi 80. Padahal aku bisa mendapat nilai 100. Hasst jinja ! Kenapa matanya jeli sekali." Gerutu TaeHyung.

"Hahaha, tentu saja salah satu huruf berpengaruh banyak. Ini pelajaran bahasa Inggris Tae-ah." Ucap J-Hope sambil mengasak rambut TaeHyung.

"Orang sepintar Hyung tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku Hyung. Aku hampir belum pernah mendapat nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Berbeda dengan Hyung yang terlahir dengan otak encer sehingga selalu mendapat nilai terbaik." Ucap TaeHyung.

Ya, TaeHyung memang tak sepintar J-Hope. J-Hope memang terlahir dengan otak yang cerdas. Kepalanya cepat sekali menangkap apa yang diberikan oleh songsaengnimnya. Sewaktu lulus dari XOXO Junior High School, J-Hope menjadi lulusan pertama dan terbaik disekolah, juga masuk 20 besar terbaik di Korea. Itu membuatnya mendapat tawaran Beasiswa dari berbagai sekolah ternama dikorea. Namun mengingat akan TaeHyung yang otaknya pas - pasan itu. Maka dia memilih untuk tetap bersekolah dikawasan sekolahnya berada. XOXO Senior High School. Walau pada kenyataanya dia tidak bisa menolak saat kepala sekolahnya memasuki kelas akselerasi dan membuatnya harus lulus lebih cepat dari siswa yang lain.

"Kekekek, aku tidak sepintar itu. Hanya kebetulan kemampuan mengingatku cukup kuat. Dan karna hari ini aku tidak ada tambahan jam pelajaran. Apa kau mau melepas penat bersamaku Tae-ah ?!" Lanjut J-Hope pada TaeHyung yang kini tengah memamerkan cengiran dan eyesmilenya itu.

"Hyung, kau mengajakku berkencan eoh ?! Tentu saja aku mau. Kajja kita berangkat ! Palli – palli !"

J-Hope yang tangannya ditarik – tarik oleh TaeHyung itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil mulai mengikuti langkah TaeHyung.

.

.

.

"Satu cup besar Ice cream cokelat siap untuk disantap oleh Nona Jung."

"YAK ! Aku namja Hyung." Protes TaeHyung sambil menepuk pelan lengan J-Hope yang baru saja datang dengan secup besar Ice Cream cokelat itu.

"Wuuuaaaaaa . . . sepertinya enak. Suapin aku Hyung." Ucap V manja saat melihat kearah cup ice cream tersebut.

"Aiggo manja sekali kau Baby." Ucap J-hope sambil mencubit pelan hidung mancung TaeHyung.

"Hopie Hyung . . . . ! Jangan memanggilku Baby ! Aku jadi ingat tiap appa memanggil oemma dengan sebutan baby dan itu terdengar sangat menggelikan. Lagipula aku ini sudah besar !" Protes TaeHyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jhope yang ada dihadapannya itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu.

"Sudah ! Aku makan sendiri saja !" Lanjut TaeHyung sambil merebut cup Ice Cream tersebut.

"Eisst, Ngambek lagi rupanya. Yasudah sini Hyung suapin. Buka mulutmu Haaaaaaakkk . . . ." Ucap J-Hope sambil mulai mengarahkan satu sendok ice cream ke mulut TaeHyung.

"Aaaaa . . . ehmm . . . enak sekali Hopie Hyung. Cobalah." Ucap TaeHyung pada J-Hope yang dijawab gelengan oleh J-Hope itu.

"Anya. Habiskan. Aku cukup kenyang melihatmu makan begitu." Jawab J-Hope sambil tersenyum.

"Shirreo ! Kau harus ikut makan Hyung. Ayo gantian aku yang menyuapimu Hyung. Haaakkkkk . . . ."

J-Hope tidak bisa untuk tidak membuka mulutnya saat sendok yang dipegang TaeHyung sampai didepan mulutnya.

Mereka kembali bergurau sambil terus menyuapi satu sama lain secara bergantian.

.

.

.

"Hopie Hyung, kajja kita mampir ke fotobox dulu !"

Setelah kenyang menyantap ice cream. Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Namsan Seoul Tower. Namun saat ditengah perjalanan, TaeHyung malah membelokkan langkahnya menuju salah satu tempat foto box.

"Foto selca kita sudah sangat banyak Tae-ah. Kau tak lihat kamarku sudah penuh dengan foto kita berdua." Ucap J-Hope saat TaeHyung terus menarik tangannya untuk memasuki kotak fotobox itu.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan berfoto denganmu Hyung. Kalau perlu aku mau dinding kamar kita penuh dengan foto kita berdua. Apa salah Hyung bila aku ingin memiliki banyak kenangan bersamamu ?!"

J-Hope hanya terdiam saat mendengar penuturan lirih TaeHyung. Dia langsung merengkuh TaeHyung kepelukannya.

"Tentu saja tidak salah. Yasudah ayo kita berfoto. Kau mau berapa pose hari ini ?!" Ucap J-Hope sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Satu saja Hyung." Jawab TaeHyung.

"Tumben sekali. Yakin hanya satu ?!" Tanya Jhope kembali. Biasanya TaeHyung akan mengajaknya berfoto sampai puluhan pose.

"Satu kali saja. Tapi kali ini kau harus mau mencium bibirku Hyung."

_DEG !_

J-Hope yang mendengar ucapan TaeHyung langsung membelalakan matanya. Ini bukan kali pertama. TaeHyung memintanya untuk mencium. Tapi selama ini J-Hope selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan.

Dan hingga tibalah saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh J-Hope. Tanpa menjawab, dia langsung meraih tenguk TaeHyung yang tengah memejamkan mata itu lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

_Cekrik !_

Saat cahaya flash kamera menyala. Saat itulah tanpa J-Hope sadari sebutir liquid jatuh dari pelupuk mata TaeHyung.

.

.

.

"Makan pelan – pelan Tae-ah." Ucap J-Hope sambil membersihkan rempah Roti yang mengotori tepi bibir TaeHyung.

"Kau bilang tadi tidak lapar dan hanya ingin ice cream. Tapi lihat, kau bahkan sudah menghabiskan 5 bungkus roti seorang diri. Benar - benar mirip appa."

"Kalo masalah makanan aku memang mirip appa Hyung. Cuma itu yang membuatku mirip dengan appa. Tapi aku bersyukur aku lebih mirip oemma daripada appa yang setengah gila itu. Hahahaha."

J-Hope pun ikut tertawa saat mendenger gurauan TaeHyung itu.

"Nah, sudah habis. Ayo antar aku memasang gembok ini Hyung." Ucap TaeHyung sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mulai berjalan menuju ke tumpukan gembok yang ada di Namsan Seoul Tower.

_Ceklik !_

Senyum TaeHyung langsung terkembang saat dia selesai mengunci gembok tersebut.

"Kau menulis apa di gembok itu Tae-ah ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil mencoba melihat kearah gembok TaeHyung.

"E-eh . . . Jangan lihat - lihat Hyung. Ini rahasia ! Kajja kita pulang." Jawab TaeHyung sambil menarik tangan J-Hope sebelum J-Hope sempat melihat kearah gemboknya.

"Haisst .. pelit sekali ! Y-yak ! Kenapa kau berlari Tae-ah ?! Awas jatuh !" Ucap J-Hope pada TaeHyung yang mendadak melepas pegangan tangannya dan berlari.

Dan mau tidak mau J-Hope juga harus berlari agar TaeHyung tidak terjatuh dari Namsan Tower. Meninggalkan gembok TaeHyung yang terdapat tulisan hangul singkat yang dibaca **'Tae-Seok' **itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...ooo...

**_-Ruang makan Jung Family-_**

Seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil dengan rambut panjang tergerai itu terlihat asik menata makanan di meja makan, hingga tanpa dia sadari sejak 5 menit yang lalu ada seorang namja tampan tengah memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi istriku yang cantik."

Setelah dirasa puas memperhatikannya, namja itu akhirnya memeluk tubuh langsing yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi juga suamiku yang tampan."

Tanpa diperintah yeoja itu langsung menoleh untuk mendapat kecupan singkat dari sang suami.

"Menyedihkan sekali saat aku terbangun dan malaikatku tak ada disampingku." Ucap sang suami merajuk. Dan membuat sang istri langsung memutar malas bola matanya.

"Aku harus menyiapakan sarapan Tuan Jung DaeHyun. Kau tahu itu."

"Geurae, Arraseo Nyonya Jung BaekHyun. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberiku sarapan pagi dulu dikam, _Akh_ Aduh !"

DaeHyun sedikit meringis saat perutnya tiba – tiba dicubit oleh BaekHyun.

"Kenapa kau mencubitku ?! Apa tidak bisa sehari saja jari lentikmu ini tidak menyakiti tubuhku. Lalu kenapa kau menggerai rambutmu ?! Tumben sekali. Apa tidak gerah ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil memainkan rambut BaekHyun tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan ?! Membiarkan anak – anak melihat hasil karyamu semalam ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menpoutkan bibirnya. Yang membuat DaeHyun mungkin benar – benar akan menggigitnya kalau saja tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi – Ahjumma. Mianhae mengganggu keromantisan kalian. Spertinya kedatanganku selalu tidak tepat waktu." Gurau tamu yang baru saja datang dan membuat DaeBaek mau tidak mau melepas pelukan mereka.

"Bukan kau yang salah Hyung. Mereka saja yang tidak tau tempat dan waktu."

DaeBaek dan tamu tersebut langsung menoleh kearah tangga dimana pemilik suara itu tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Bilang saja kau iri TaeHyung-ah." Goda DaeHyun yang membuat TaeHyung memutar malas bola matanya.

"Untuk apa aku iri appa. Mataku sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Hanya saja perutku serasa mual setiap kali melihat appa merayu oemma." Ucap TaeHyung sambil mencibir.

"Kau mual ?! Apa kau hamil TaeHyung-ah ?!"

"YAK ! APPA !" / "JUNG DAEHYUN !"

BaekTae sontak berteriak saat mendengar ucapan ngawur dari bibir DaeHyun.

"A-aduh, aduh. Aku bercanda yoebo." Ucap DaeHyun saat kembali dicubit oleh BaekHyun dan membuat sang tamu terkekeh melihat itu.

"Lihat, tak malu dilihat calon menantumu. Jangan berbicara yang tidak – tidak." Omel BaekHyun yang membuat DaeHyun tersenyum gaje.

"Kalian mau sarapan dulu atau membawa bekal seperti biasa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun kepada TaeHyung dan sang tamu.

"Terserah TaeHyung saja Ahjumma." Ucap sang tamu sambil menatap kearah TaeHyung.

"Kami makan dimobil saja oemma. Aku tidak mau makan bersama appa." Ucap TaeHyung sambil menjuluran lidahnya kearah DaeHyun yang melotot kearahnya itu.

"Yasudah ini makanan kalian. Berangkat hati – hati ne." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal kearah TaeHyung dan mencium singkat pipinya.

"Arraseo oemma. Gomawo. Kami berangkat dulu." Ucap TaeHyung sambil balik mencium pipi BaekHyun.

"Kau tak mencium appamu yang tampan ini anak manis ?!" Ucap DaeHyun saat melihat TaeHyung berjalan melewatinya.

"OGAH !" Ucap TaeHyung sambil terus berjalan.

"Yak ! Dasar anak tidak sopan !" Omel DaeHyun.

"Ayo Hyung kita berangkat." Tanpa memperdulikan omelan DaeHyun, TaeHyung langsung menggandeng tangan sang tamu.

"Kami permisi dulu Ahjumma. Annyeong." Pamit sang tamu sambil melakukan bow kearah DaeBaek.

"Hati – hati." Ucap DaeBaek serempak kearah dua orang yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana son ?!"

Ucapan DaeHyun membuat BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ke arah seorang namja muda yang berdiri ditepi tangga lantai dua itu.

"Kau terlambat bangun lagi nak ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil tersenyum saat namja yang tadi berdiri di lantai dua itu kini sudah ada disampingnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Hehe, nde oemma. Pagi appa." Ucap namja tersebut saat duduk disamping DaeHyun.

"Pagi juga son. Kenapa setiap hari rabu kau selalu terlambat bangun ?!" Tanya DaeHyun.

"Mianhae appa. Semalam aku belajar hingga larut. Jadi aku terlambat bangun." Jawab namja tersebut.

"Appa dan oemma tahu kau ingin bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Tapi kau tak perlu memforsir pikiranmu begitu nak. Oemma yakin meskipun kau tidak lulus dengan predikat lulusan terbaik pun, Haraboejimu tetap akan menerima kedatanganmu diKanada." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mulai mengambilkan makanan kepiring dua orang dihadapannya itu.

"Oemmamu benar son. Kau juga tidak lupakan, satu minggu lagi dongsaengmu akan bertunangan. Dan appa belum pernah sekalipun melihatmu berbicara langsung dengan dengan calon saudara iparmu. Karna dia hanya menjemput TaeHyung setiap hari rabu. Dan setiap hari rabu kau selalu terlambat bangun. Appa harap kalian bisa mengenal lebih dekat lagi. Dan jangan lupa juga untuk segera mencari texudo untuk acara pertunangan mereka. Sekalian membantu mempersiapkan acara hingga hari itu tiba." Ucap DaeHyun panjang lebar sebelum memasukan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Nde. Arraseo appa. Aku akan melakukan apa yang appa perintahkan. Aku akan membantu mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka." Jawab sang anak patuh.

BaekHyun yang mendengar percakapan dihadapannya itu hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah anak pertamanya itu. Entah kenapa, dadanya mendadak sesak saat melihat ekspresi yang tak kasat mata dari wajah sang anak.

Berbeda dengan DaeHyun yang tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak sang anak.

"Kau memang yang terbaik. Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan kami. Appa bangga memiliki anak sepertimu . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jung HoSeok !**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gak Tau harus berkomentar apa .. Pokoknya FF ini lahir karna Yuri bingung sapa sebenernya couple si Baby Alien alias Setan kecil tercintanya Yuri itu.

Babe Emaknya tetep itu orang berdua, gak bakal ganti, tapi untuk BaekHyun Yuri bikin Gender switch.

Dan untuk Marga Yuri Bikin jadi JUNG .. ngikutin DaeHyun sebagai babenya.

Dari beberapa review yang masih sempat kebaca sama Yuri .. udah ada yang nembak siapa tunangan TaeHyung .. Ada yang bener ada yang melesat jauh .. hahaha

Maunya Tunangannya sapa ?

Jawab semua dikolom review ya ... tapi inget REVIEWNYA **'DISINI'** JANGAN DI **_2 3 We Are One Family, Yes Sir!_** LAGI !

Masih sebel Yuri, Bikin FF HunHan tapi malah pada salah fokus ke keluarga alien itu. -_-

Yang udah review dan pengen reviewnya kemarin dibales bisa review lagi .. *mianhae :(

**Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepet update** ^^ dan **_2 3 We Are One Family, Yes Sir!_** Juga sudah ada, bisa meluncur kesana ^^

Annyeong . . . . . *Tebar ciuman Baby Alien


	2. Chapter 2 : We are Family (?) !

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**AUTHOR **** : ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST ****:**

**Jung** (Kim) **TaeHyung** / V

**Jung HoSeok** / J-HOPE

**Jung DaeHyun** + **BaekHyun** (Gender Switch)

**SUPPORT CAST****:**

**Oh SeHun + LuHan **(Gender Switch)** = Oh **(Joen) **Jeongguk**

**Kim JunMyeon **/ SuHo + **Zhang YiXing **/ Lay (Gender Switch) = **Kim SeokJin **/ JIN

**Park Jimin, Min Yoongi **/ Suga, **Kim NamJoon **/ RapMon**, Park ChanYeol** and Other's (yang akan muncul di Chap – chap berikutnya)

**GENRE **: Family, Friendship, (Angst + Humor)

**LENGTH** : Chapter

"_**Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"**_

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**Family Love Story : ****COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dengan ini, putra keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jung pada hari ini resmi bertunangan. Sekali lagi mari kita ucapkan selamat untuk pasangan Kim SeokJin dan Jung TaeHyung."

_Prok Prok Prok !_

Suara tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan kediaman Jung saat sepasang remaja itu baru saja selesai memasang cincin pertunangan mereka dijari masing – masing pasangan.

Malam itu semua orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut terlihat turut berbahagia dan menikmati acara. Terlebih dua orang yang baru saja melaksanakan pertunangan tersebut. Jin dan V. Kedua orang tersebut tak dapat menyembunyikan rona kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka terus tersenyum dan tertawa berdua sepanjang acara.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari. Sejak acara dimulai, ada sepasang mata tengah menatap kebahagiaan mereka itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Patah hati eoh ?!"

J-Hope tersentak dari lamunannya saat tiba – tiba ada seorang namja dewasa berdiri disampingnya sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Ah, samchon. Mengagetkanku saja." Ucap J-Hope sopan sambil melakukan bow kearah samchonnya itu sebelum kembali menatap pasangan yang tengah bercanda itu.

"Rasanya sakit bukan ?! Itu juga yang aku rasakan saat melihat pernikahan BaekHyun nonna dan Appamu."

J-Hope yang mendengar penuturan lirih namja dewasa disampingnya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jin dan V kearah wajah samchonnya yang ternyata juga tengah menatap apa yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Tapi jujur, aku salut padamu Hope. Kau hebat, kau hebat dalam menyembunyikan rasa kecewa dan sakit hatimu. Seolah – olah tak terjadi apapun disini. Bagus kau tak mencoba membunuh appamu seperti aku ingin membunuh Daddyku dulu. Hah, aku memang payah.. Aku begitu putus asa dan depresi saat melihat BaekHyun nonna berdiri dialtar tapi tak bersamaku. Sampai – sampai aku juga nekat mencoba bunuh diri di depan altar tempat mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan."

Namja dewasa itu menghentikan sejenak ucapannya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah J-Hope dan kembali menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tahu kau namja yang kuat. Pergilah kesana. Temui mereka dan ucapkan selamat atas pertunangan mereka."

J-Hope menghembuskan nafas berat, dia mengangguk kearah sang samchon sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju kearah Jin dan V berdiri.

"Kau mengatakan apa padanya SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang panjang dan memakai dress berwarna soft pink yang kini berdiri dibelakang namja dewasa yang dipanggil SeHun itu.

"Eobseo. Wo ai ni XiaoLu. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Gomawo untuk semuanya. Terima kasih telah membantuku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang nae LuHan."

Yeoja yang bernama LuHan itu tersenyum saat SeHun meraih pinggangnya dan membisikkan kata – kata tersebut sebelum mencium keningnya singkat.

"Kau itu kenapa Hun ?! Wo ye ai ni. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri SeHun-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aunty . . . . . . . . !" seorang namja imut namun tampan serta berkulit putih bersih itu terlihat berjalan cepat kearah BaekHyun.

"Kook-ie. Waeyo chagi-ah. Jangan berlari – lari begitu. Nanti jatuh. Kau kenapa eoh ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat namja yang dipanggil Kook-ie (berasa nyebut ikan koki -_-) itu tiba – tiba berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya manja.

"Ada namja yang menggangguku auntie."

"Hay BaekHyun ahjumma. Jadi ini keponakanmu yang diceritakan oleh V kemarin. Ternyata dia cantik juga ya ?!"

Sebelum BaekHyun menanyakan lebih jauh penyebab takutnya namja didekapannya itu, tiba – tiba ada seorang namja muda yang lainnya datang mendekati mereka.

"YAK ! Aku namja dan aku tidak cantik orang aneh !"

BaekHyun terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi kesal dari namja yang kini melepaskan diri dari dekapannya itu. Ketampanan wajah appanya memang menurun kepadanya. Tapi kecantikan sang eomma juga tetap berpengaruh besar didirinya.

"Ckckck . . . . . berhenti menggodanya Park JiMin."

Sebuah suara besar datang menghentikan pertengkaran yang hampir dimulai oleh dua namja muda tersebut. Dan juga membuat BaekHyun menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

"Hasst, appa tidak asyik." Gerutu Park JiMin, namja yang tadi datang mengejar keponakan BaekHyun itu.

"Chagi-ah, bukankah tadi kau memesan ice cream ?! Itu ice creamnya sudah ada dimeja. Apa kau tidak ingin memakannya sekarang ?! Kau dan Jimin bisa kesana dan mencicipinya. Nanti kehabisan hlu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menunjuk kearah meja ice cream.

"JiMin ?! Dia Auntie ?! ANDWE ! Dia genit." Tolaknya sambil berdelik kearah JiMin.

BaekHyun kembali tersenyum sambil membelai rambut keponakannya itu.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Dia anak baik. Dia ini sahabat TaeTae. Dan kalau dia macam – macam. Kau bisa mengadukan pada TaeTae. Lihat, Appa JiMin juga ada disamping auntie. Nanti biar auntie dan ahjusshi ini yang memarahi JiMin kalau dia nakal. Bagaimana ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sabar.

Untuk beberapa saat keponakan BaekHyun itu terlihat ragu. Namun saat melihat kearah BaekHyun yang tersenyum dan mengangguk itu. Akhirnya ia pasrah juga.

"Arraseo. Karna auntie bilang kau sahabatnya V. Ayo temani aku kesana."

Senyum JiMin langsung merengkah saat mendengar ucapan itu. Tanpa basa – basi dia langsung menarik tangan keponakan BaekHyun dan membawanya kearah meja ice cream.

"Y-yak ! eh jangan menarik – narik begini. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

BaekHyun dan appa dari JiMin itu terkekeh bersama melihat kelakuan sepasang namja muda itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Aku rasa semakin hari kau semakin cantik saja. Senyumanmu juga semakin enak dipandang."

BaekHyun berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum saat namja dewasa bertubuh tinggi itu meraih pinggangnya lalu mengecup singkat pipi.

"Thanks atas pujiannya Park ChanYeol. Enak ?! Kau pikir aku makanan ?! Hm, kau juga semakin tampan. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa kau yang tertampan. Karna bagiku tetap hanya DaeHyunlah namja tertampan dalam hidupku."

ChanYeol atau Park Chanyeol. Ayah dari namja yang baru saja menggoda keponakan BaekHyun itu kembali terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban dari bibir tipis yeoja cantik yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Owh begitu. Aku pikir SeHun lah namja tertampan dalam hidupmu."

"YAK ! Berhenti mengataiku Park Dobi bodoh!"

BaekHyun langsung meninggikan suaranya dan melotot pada ChanYeol yang tengah menggodanya itu. Lagi – lagi dia membahas ini.

"Hahahaha. Lama tak bertemu ternyata kau tetap saja galak Baek. Jadi . . . siapa namja cantik yang disukai putraku itu ?!" Tanya ChanYeol sambil menatap kearah putranya yang tengah tetap asyik menggoda keponakan BaekHyun itu.

"Namanya Jeongguk. Oh Jeongguk. Tapi dia biasa dipanggil JungKook." Jawab BaekHyun

"Oh ?! Maksudmu dia anak SeHun ?!" Tanya ChanYeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah BaekHyun yang tengah mengangguk.

"Waw. Astaga. Pantas saja. Dia tampan seperti SeHun sekaligus cantik seperti LuHan nonna. Tapi jika memang JiMin menyukainya berarti aku harus menjadi besan orang yang pernah membuatku patah hati eoh ?! Wah wah wah apa aku bisa ?!"

BaekHyun memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengarkan ucapan ChanYeol yang dibuat sok serius tapi diiringi dengan cengiran itu. BaekHyun tahu, ChanYeol sedang menyindirnya. Dan jujur dia benci saat ChanYeol mengungkit masalalu mereka itu. Walo BaekHyun harus mengakui jika dia dan SeHun memang pernah menyakiti perasaan namja disampingnya ini.

"Aw aw aw . . . . aduh Baek ! Sakit !"

ChanYeol sedikit meringis saat jari BaekHyun tiba – tiba mencubiti perutnya. BaekHyun sendiri hanya tertawa melihat ChanYeol yang tengah kesakitan itu tanpa berniat menghentikan cubitannya ketubuh ChanYeol..

Namun BaekHyun langsung menghentikan acara 'mencubiti ChanYeol'nya saat tiba – tiba ada sebuah lengan merangkul pinggang rampingnya.

"Hay, apa aku dirasa mengganggu jika bergabung dengan kalian disini ?!"

BaekHyun kembali memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan itu. Satu namja lagi yang mulai bertingkah.

"Hahahha, Anya – anya. Tentu saja tidak DaeHyun-ssi. Aku hanya rindu menggoda mantan kekasihku yang cantik ini. Apa kabar DaeHyun-ssi ?! Selamat untuk suksesnya acara hari ini." Ucap ChanYeol pada DaeHyun yang kini melepas lengannya dari pinggang BaekHyun dan beralih memeluk singkat tubuhnya.

"Baik ChanYeol-ssi. Gomawo sudah mau datang. Terserah kau mau menggodanya sampai bosan. Silahkan ! Jika perlu kita berdua bekerja sama untuk menggoda putri cantik ini. Aku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu ChanYeol sebelum melepas pelukan mereka dan kembali meraih tubuh BaekHyun.

"Kalian gila. Kalian pikir aku apa hah ?!" Ucap BaekHyun cemberut sambil menunjuk kedua namja yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Baby." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengecup pelan surai BaekHyun.

"Oh ya. Mumpung kau pulang keKorea. Apa kau berminat dengan tawaranku dulu ChanYeol-ssi." Tanya DaeHyun kearah ChanYeol.

"Apa aku harus menikahkan JiMin dengan J-Hope dulu untuk mempermudah semuanya DaeHyun-ssi ?!"

DaeHyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan ChanYeol yang terdengar sedikit menyindirnya itu.

"Anya. Tidak harus seperti itu. Masalah V dan Jin itu kan memang sama - sama saling menyukai."

Jin, tunangan V memang putra dari rekan bisnisnya Kim JunMyoen atau lebih dikenal dengan nama SuHo. Keduanya menjalankan bisnis sudah cukup lama. Hingga mereka sepakat menjodohkan kedua putra mereka. Terlebih dari segi kekeluargaan mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat, karena Lay istri dari SuHo merupakan sahabat BaekHyun semasa diChina dulu. Apalagi kedua putra mereka juga sama – sama langsung menyetujui perjodohan tersebut jadi semakin mempermudah semuanya.

"Lagipula untuk J-Hope, aku memberinya kebebasan untuk menentukan pilihan hidup dan pasangannya. Anak itu cukup dewasa, berbeda dengan adiknya." Lanjut DaeHyun.

"Geundae. Jadi mana berkas – berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani. Sejujurnya aku pulang keKorea memang untuk membicarakan bisnis ini."

DaeHyun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan ChanYeol. Dia lalu melepas tangannya dari tubuh BaekHyun. Dan mulai mengajak ChanYeol beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ah, Geurae. Semua berkas ada diruang kerjaku. Kajja kita kesana ChanYeol-ssi. Aku tinggal sebentar yoebo." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai berjalan.

"Annyeong gadisku yang cantik."

"YAK !"

BaekHyun langsung menepis tangan ChanYeol yang berpamitan sambil menggodanya dan menoel dagunya itu. Sebelum akhirnya namja tinggi itu berjalan mengikuti suaminya.

Untung DaeHyun sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka. Sehingga tidak melihat ChanYeol menggodanya dengan menyebut dirinya 'gadisku'. Meskipun cukup ramah pada ChanYeol. Sesungguhnya DaeHyun juga overprotektif tiap BaekHyun bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun bagusnya DaeHyun tak pernah menunjukkan sikap itu didepan ChanYeol. Berbeda jika DaeHyun bertemu dengan SeHun yang ditengah – tengahnya ada BaekHyun. Hawa dingin sekaligus panas bercampur jadi satu disekeliling mereka.

"Cih ! Kau bohong DaeHyun-ah. Kau bohong kalau kau mengatakan kau memberikan kebebasan pada HoSeok. Kalau kau memberinya kebebasan padanya. Apa kau membebaskan HoSeok mencintai TaeTae ?!"

BaekHyun berbisik lirih pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap arah kepergian DaeHyun dan ChanYeol sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua putranya dan calon menantunya yang kini terlihat berbincang – bincang itu. Hatinya terasa tersayat saat melihat senyum merengkah dari wajah J-Hope. Terlalu sering dia melihat putra sulungnya itu memendam segala hal apapun seorang diri. Dan satu hal pula yang BaekHyun ketahui. J-Hope sangat pintar menyembunyikan apa ekspresi asli pada diri dan hatinya sehingga banyak orang tertipu dengan senyuman manisnya. Berbeda dengan BaekHyun. Sebagai seorang ibu dia memiliki ikatan batin yang cukup kuat dengan putranya itu.

BaekHyun tersenyum saat melihat V memanggil juru foto dan memintanya untuk memotret mereka bertiga dengan posisi V berdiri ditengah dan merangkul sebelah lengan kedua namja tampan itu.

"Aku tahu, sejak awal TaeTae sudah menentukan pilihan hatinya." Ucap BaekHyun saat melihat posisi tubuh V lebih condong ke arah J-Hope dengan kepala yang sedikit bersandar dibahu J-Hope.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Maafkan oemma yang tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta kalian berdua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"V, sudah berapa kali appa bilang. Tidur dikamarmu. Biarkan Hyungmu belajar dengan tenang."

Suara dengan nada memerintah itu membuat V yang tadinya berputar – putar di ranjang J-Hope itu langsung terduduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang ekpresi wajah kesal.

"Hasst, selalu begitu. APPA MENYEBALKAN !" Teriak V kearah pintu, tepat DaeHyun berdiri.

"Hopie Hyung yang semangat belajarnya. Jangan tidur malam – malam. Besuk kesiangan lagi hlu. Aku tidur dulu. Annyeong Hopie Hyung."

"Nde, Jaljayo."

J-Hope yang tadinya 'terlihat' fokus belajar itu menghentikan acara membacanya itu saat Appanya datang menyuruh V untuk keluar dari kamarnya itu. Dia tersenyum saat menatap arah kepergian V yang tengah berdelik saat melewati DaeHyun didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat belajar son. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jaga kondisi tubuhmu."

"Nde appa."

J-Hope menjawab patuh ucapan appanya sebelum akhirnya kembali membaca rangkuman materi pelajarannya.

Sudah terlalu sering DaeHyun memanggil V untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri, bukan dikamar J-Hope. Tapi dasarnya V memang bebal. Dia selalu nekat tiduran dikamar J-Hope untuk menemani J-Hope belajar. Dia akan terus berada dikamar J-Hope sampai suara nyaring appanya itu datang memerintahkan keluar dari sana. DaeHyun memang melarang mereka tidur bersama dengan alasan mereka sudah sama – sama dewasa. Sebenarnya itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurut V, tapi daripada harus bertengkar dengan sang appa, V memilih untuk keluar kamar J-Hope saat appanya menyuruhnya keluar.

Pernah suatu ketika V tertidur diranjang J-Hope karna kedua orang tuanya menghadiri sebuah pesta rekan bisnis mereka hingga larut malam. J-Hope yang sudah sangat mengantuk saat itu tetap tidak berani naik keranjangnya dan ikut tertidur dimeja sampai DaeHyun datang membangunkannya, sebelum mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuh V kekamarnya sendiri. Sudah ku bilang, J-Hope terlalu patuh sebagai seorang anak.

"Berhenti melakukan hal ini Dae."

DaeHyun yang baru saja menutup pintu J-Hope itu sedikit tersentak saat melihat BaekHyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Hasst, istriku yang cantik. Kenapa kau disini ?! Kau tidak tidur ?! Ini sudah sangat mal-"

"Berhenti melakukan hal ini pada mereka Dae !"

DaeHyun memutar bola matanya saat istrinya itu memutuskan ucapannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan sayang. Membiarkan mereka tidur berdua juga membiarkan rasa cinta tumbuh semakin besar diantara mereka ?! Oh nonono . . . mereka bukan kalian dan aku tak mau mereka terlibat kisah cinta yang rumit sama sepertimu dulu . . . . . . . . OH BaekHyun."

BaekHyun menurunkan kedua tangannya saat wajah DaeHyun mendekat kearah wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis.

"Apa maksudmu kembali membahas hal ini ?!"

BaekHyun menatap tajam kearah suaminya. Jujur dia paling benci jika DaeHyun mulai membahas hal ini.

"Waeyo ?! Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku sayang ?! Apa kau sudah melupakan kisah cintamu dengan SeHun dulu ?!"

"Dae."

"Apa kau lupa jika kalian pernah terlibat cinta yang salah."

"D-daeHyun."

"Apa kau lupa jika kebiasaan tidur bersamamu dan SeHun itu hampir mengakibatkan sesuatu hal yang fatal."

"DaeHyun-ah."

"Apa kau lupa jika karna hal itu kau pernah hampir bercinta dengan Oh SeHun ?! Bercinta dengan ADIK KANDUNGMU SENDIRI ?! APA KAU LUPA HAH ?!"

"JUNG DAEHYUN !"

BaekHyun menepis kasar tangan DaeHyun dari bahunya. Dia menutup mulutnya setelah meneriakan nama DaeHyun tadi. Wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi liquid bening itu tetap menatap tajam kearah mata DaeHyun yang juga menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Terima kenyataan bahwa mereka bukan kalian sayang ."

BaekHyun mulai beralih menutup telinganya saat DaeHyun mulai kembali berbicara.

"Karna AKU ! Sebagai appa mereka, tidak akan membiarkan kedua putraku mengalami dan melakukan hal bejat sama seperti yang kalian berdua dulu lakukan. Kau ingat Baek ?!"

BaekHyun yang tetap menangis itu menatap DaeHyun sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"MEREKA BUKAN WU BAI XIAN DAN WU SHI XUN !"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM . . . . . !"

Tubuh BaekHyun bergetar hebat saat berteriak. Dan DaeHyun yang melihat keadaan sang istri itu pun akhirnya sedikit tersadar. Emosinya sedikit mereda lalu mencoba mendekat untuk memeluk BaekHyun.

Namun belum sampai tangannya mencapai tubuh mungil itu. Tangan BaekHyun langsung menepis kasar tangan DaeHyun sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ja-jangan hiks . . . mendekat hiks ! Pe-pergi ! PERGI ! JANGAN SENTUH AKU DA XIAN-ssi . . . . !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati BaekHyun.

Oke, dia salah. Jika BaekHyun sudah memanggilnya dengan nama Chinesenya itu, berarti BaekHyun sedang marah padanya. DaeHyun tahu, BaekHyun sangat membenci sosok DaXian dalam hidupnya.

"OH BAEKHYUN . . . !"

DaeHyun sedikit berteriak saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba berlari menuruni tangga sambil menangis.

"Hasst !"

DaeHyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia melakukan lagi. Dia menyakiti Malaikatnya lagi.

"S-seHun-ah hiks. . . SeHun-ah jebal hiks. . ."

Suara tangis tertahan terdengar dari bibir yeoja mungil yang tengah memanggili nama seseorang dengan tubuh bergetar di taman belakang rumahnya itu.

"Shi Xun hiks . . . Wu . . . Shi Xun hiks . . . . AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . !"

_GREP !_

Teriakan BaekHyun langsung terhenti saat sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Uljima jie. Jangan menangis. Aku disini. Aku disini jie."

BaekHyun langsung terdiam saat orang dibelakangnya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pelan surainya.

"ShiXun . . . ?!" Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

"Ye jie. Ini aku. Aku disini jie. Aku yang mencintaimu ada disini jie. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi BaiXian jie. Aku disini."

BaekHyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memeluk erat tubuh kurus adiknya itu sambil terus menangis terisak dan berucap lirih.

"J-jangan pergi didi hiks . . . Jangan pergi. Aku mohon jangan pergi. Jebal . . . Aku takut padanya hiks . . ."

"Hajima DaeHyun-ah."

DaeHyun yang baru saja akan berjalan kearah BaekHyun yang tengah menangis dipelukan SeHun itu sejenak menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

Namun seakan tidak peduli, DaeHyun lalu mencoba melepaskan tangannya untuk kembali berjalan.

"Berhenti kau DaXian !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun berhenti dan menoleh kearah yeoja cantik dibelakangnya itu.

"Kau tahu aku benci nama itu LuHan nonna."

"Tapi itu memang namamu kan ?! Kenapa ?! Kau ingin marah saat aku memanggilmu DaXian ?! Kalau kau tak suka dipanggil DaXian. Kenapa kau menyebut nyebut nama BaiXian ?!"

LuHan, yeoja cantik, istri dari Oh SeHun atau bisa dibilang adik ipar dari BaekHyun itu menatap tajam kearah DaeHyun.

"Berhenti membahas masa lalu mereka DaeHyun-ah. Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk mereka. BaekHyun itu milikmu dan SeHun itu milikku." Ucap LuHan dengan suara yang mulai melunak.

"Kau terlalu lelah hari ini. Ayo kedapur, aku buatkan minuman untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Malam ini, biarkan SeHun yang menenangkan kakaknya." Lanjut Luhan sambil menarik tangan DaeHyun yang tengah terdiam itu menuju kedapur.

.

.

.

"Ge, itu kenapa baba dan auntie berpelukan ?!"

V yang berada dikamarnya bersama JungKook itu tengah memperhatikan SeHun dan BaekHyun yang tengah berpelukan di taman belakang lewat jendela kamarnya.

"Itu tandanya mereka saling menyayangi Jeongguk-ie." Jawab V.

"Tapi kenapa mereka menangis ge ?!"

V langsung menoleh kearah saudaranya itu. Dia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh JungKook.

"E-eh, ge. Kenapa Gege memelukku ?!" Tanya JungKook bingung namun tetap membalas pelukan V.

"Mungkin mereka menangis karena mereka lama tidak bertemu Jeongguk-ie. Kau tahu ?! Aku juga pernah menangis karna sangat rindu sekali kepadamu, tapi karna oemma dan appa tak ada waktu mengantarku ke China dan melarangku berangkat sendiri, jadi aku menunggu sampai kau datang keacara pertunanganku."

"Wuaaaaaaaaaa . . . . . sungguh ge ?! Aku juga pernah menangis karna merindukanmu. Jadi kita sama ya ge ?! Yeay !"

"YEAAAYY !"

V ikut bersorak saat JungKook tiba – tiba bersorak senang.

"Kalau begitu kau tidur dikamarku ya Jeongguk-ie ?!" Tanya V sambil kembali memeluk JungKook.

"Eh ?! Katamu tadi uncle baru saja memarahimu karna kau ingin tidur bersama Hope–ge, bagaimana kalau nanti uncle memarahiku ?!" Tanya JungKok dengan polosnya.

"Anya. Tidak. Tenang saja. Appa hanya memarahiku kalau aku tidur bersama Hopie Hyung. Dulu setiap JiMin-ie menginap disini, dia juga tidur dikamarku. Aku tidak boleh tidur dikamar Hopie Hyung, karna kata appa, appa hanya tidak mau aku mengganggu konsentrasi belajar Hopie Hyung begitu. Appaku baik ya, begitu menyayangi Hopie Hyung." Jawab V dengan tak kalah polos.

"Ooooo . . . begitu ?! Yeay . . . . . kalau begitu kajja kita tidur Ge !"

V dan JungKook langsung terjun keranjang V sambil terus mengobrol kesana – kemari.

.

.

.

"Ye Harabeoji. Aku mohon. Percepat keberangkatanku ke Kanada."

". . . . . . ."

"Nde. Aku sudah memikirkan semua dan aku yakin. Sangat yakin."

". . . . . . ."

"Oh gomawo. Thanks you so much. Miss you too. Bye."

_Pip !_

Setelah mematikan sambungan telponnya. J-Hope lalu kembali melihat kearah sang eomma yang tengah memeluk samchonnya diluar sana.

"Mianhae oemma. Mianhae aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku dan membuat oemma terluka. Mianhae oemma, mianhae aku membuat oemma bertengkar dengan appa hiks. . ."

J-Hope menangis, saat sedang seorang diri seperti ini, dia tak mau berpura – pura. Tadi saat dia mulai akan kembali belajar, dia mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya didepan kamarnya. Dia pun langsung berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kamarnya.

Hatinya mencelos saat mendengar ucapan sang appa kepada oemmanya tadi. Terlebih saat mendengar suara tangis dan teriakan sang oemma. Dia benar – benar merasa bersalah dan gagal menjadi seorang anak. Dia telah membuat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, dia membuat oemmanya menangis.

Akhirnya, walau masih dengan suara terisak, dengan penuh keyakinan, J-Hope pun mengambil kopernya dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...ooo...**

_**Keesokan harinya.**_

"Hooooaaaaammmp . . . . ."

_DUK !_

"Akh, Appo !"

_PLAK !_

"Aduh Baek ! Kenapa memukul kepalaku ?!"

DaeHyun yang tadinya masih memejamkan mata sambil mengeliatkan tubuhnya itu mendadak membuka matanya sambil terduduk saat kepalanya tiba – tiba dipukul oleh sang istri.

"Kenapa kenapa ! Kau itu yang kenapa ?! Mengeliat – mengeliat saja, tapi tak perlu membangunkanku dengan cara menjatuhkan tanganmu keatas dadaku dong ! SAKIT PABBO !"

BaekHyun tadi memang masih tidur nyenyak. Tapi mendadak dia terbangun saat dadanya tiba – tiba dijatuhi oleh tangan besar DaeHyun.

"Hehehe, mianhae yoebo. Aku tak sengaja. Sungguh. Sakit ya ?! Eh, kau tak memakai bra ?!"

DaeHyun yang merasa bersalah pun langsung mengelus – elus dada sang istri.

"Sejak kapan aku tidur memakai bra ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil duduk mengambil ikat rambutnya dan mulai merapikan rambutnya.

"Sudah singkirkan tanganmu. Aku harus bangun untuk masak sarapan." Lanjut BaekHyun saat tangan sang suami tak segera menyingkir dari dadanya.

"Aku dari semalam bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama seka-"

"Lepas atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatahmu nanti malam ?!"

"ANDWE !"

DaeHyun yang mendengar 'ancaman' itu pun langsung menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari dari dada BaekHyun dan beralih memeluk tubuh mungil BaekHyun.

"Shirreo ! Enak saja tidak diberi jatah lagi. Semalam kau kan sedang marah makanya aku tak berani menyentuhmu. Sampai - sampai aku tidur hanya memeluk guling. Padahal semalam aku tak bisa tidur karna memandangi paha mulusmu yang terekspos itu. Ya Tuhan, benar – benar menggoda sekali tubuh istriku ini."

BaekHyun terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan merajuk dari sang suami itu. Dia lalu menolehkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan pipi sang suami.

_CUP !_

"Siapa suruh malam – malam mengajakku berteng- . . . Dae ! Keluarkan tanganmu dari bajuku !"

BaekHyun langsung menggertak DaeHyun. Pasalnya diam - diam tangan DaeHyun sudah merambat memasuki bajunya.

"Sejengkal lagi jarimu menyentuh dadaku. Ku pastikan kau tak mendapat jatah seminggu." Ancam BaekHyun kembali dan membuat DaeHyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh BaekHyun lalu langsung berbalik dan kembali tidur tengkurap.

"Hasssst ! MENYEBALKAN ! Mana bisa seperti itu ?! Libur semalam saja membuatku frustasi apalagi seminggu. Yang benar saja. Hah hah hah, istriku menyebalkan." Gerutu DaeHyun kembali sambil memukuli bantalnya.

"Kekekeke, makanya anak manis. Jangan nakal ne ?! Aku harus memasak dulu. Kau cepat bangun dan mandi. Sini aku cium dulu."

DaeHyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengarkan ucapan sang istri.

_CUP !_

BaekHyun mengecup singkat bibir DaeHyun.

"Sekarang mandi dulu ya anak manis. Aku tunggu diluar. Byeeeeeee adik kecil . . ." Ucap BaekHyun sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"BAEEEEKKK ! Kembali Kau !"

"Hahahahahahaha, aku harus memasak sayang. Urusi sendiri ya adik kecilmu itu."

"AAAAAAAAArrrrgggght !"

DaeHyun mengerang frustasi saat BaekHyun sudah keluar dari kamar.

Pasalnya saat menciumnya tadi, jari BaekHyun dengan nakalnya ikut menyentuh sesuatu yang ada dibawah tubuhnya. Bukannya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. BaekHyun malah langsung berlalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan DaeHyun yang tengah kebingungan untuk menyalurkan hasratnya itu.

Dan akhirnya mau tak mau . . .

_BLAM !_

Kamar mandilah tujuan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

_**At Ruang Makan **_(?)

"Selamat pagi Hope ! Kau sudah bangun ?! Nyenyakkah tidurmu semalam ?!"

J-Hope yang tengah menuruni tangga itu tersenyum saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dan sepasang suami istri lainnya tengah duduk melingkar di meja makan.

"Pagi juga imo. Lumayan nyenyak imo, gomawo. Pagi appa, oemma, samchon."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang imo, J-Hope lalu duduk dan menyapa DaeHyun, BaekHyun dan SeHun yang membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sepertinya keempat orang dewasa dihadapannya itu sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka semalam.

"Jadi keberangkatanmu keKanada akan dipercepat Hope ?!"

Ketiga orang dewasa yang tengah sibuk makan itu menghentikan pergerakan tangan mereka saat mendengar ucapan SeHun.

"Maksudmu SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya BaekHyun bingung sambil menatap kearah adik kandungnya itu.

"Daddy tadi menelponku, katanya dia akan mempercepat keberangkatan J-Hope ke Kanada."

DaeHyun, BaekHyun dan LuHan kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari SeHun kearah J-Hope.

"Kau yakin siap untuk berangkat dalam waktu dekat son ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada sang anak.

"Nde appa. Aku siap !" Jawab J-Hope pasti, membuat DaeHyun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu sang anak.

"Arra. Kau memang penuh hal yang terduga."

Berbeda dengan DaeHyun. BaekHyun yang mendengar ucapan putranya itupun langsung menunduk. Ada rasa tak rela saat mengetahui J-Hope akan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia menoleh saat tiba – tiba tangan halus LuHan menggapai telapak tangannya. Dia menoleh kearah LuHan yang tengah tersenyum seolah – olah memberinya sedikit kekuatan.

"Wuaaaaaaa . . . . Hopie Hyung. Tumben kau sudah bangun ?! Biasanya setiap rabu kau selalu kesiangan."

Suara nyaring V yang tengah menuruni tangga bersama JungKook itu membuat kelima orang yang duduk dimeja makan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Good Morning everybody . . . Jung TaeHyung dan Oh Jeongguk sudah datang . . . . !"

Suara JungKook yang tak kalah nyaring dari V itu membuat mereka yang tadinya terdiam mendadak tertawa saat melihat JungKook tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan bunny teethnya itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

Semua orang yang tertawa itu, kini ganti beralih menatap arah pintu masuk dan memperlihatkan sosok Jin disana.

Ah iya, ini hari rabu dan ini jadwal Jin untuk menjemput V berangkat sekolah.

Jin, tunangan dari V saat ini juga tengah duduk dikelas 3 senior high school, sama seperti J-Hope. Walau segi usia, J-Hope berada satu tahun dibawahnya. Ya seperti yang sudah diketahui, J-Hope masuk kelas akselerasi.

Jin pun sebenarnya tidak bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan V dan J-Hope. Sekolahnya bahkan berlawanan arah dengan arah XOXO high school. Namun setiap hari rabu pagi, Jin mengikuti sebuah kelas khusus di salah satu Gedung cabang sekolahnya. Dan untuk mencapai kesana, Jin bisa melewati rumah sekaligus sekolah dari V. Jadi Jin pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati.

"Kajja Hope kita berangkat ! Kita sarapan diluar saja."

Oke, pagi ini mereka terlalu sering menoleh. Baru saja mereka menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Jin. SeHun tiba – tiba bangun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat adiknya berdiri.

"Aku akan ke XOXO nonna. Mengurus surat kepindahan JungKook sekaligus surat – surat J-Hope."

"WHAT ?! Apa baba ?! Jadi aku benar – benar akan sekolah disekolah V-ge ?! Iyakah mama ?!"

Teriakan khas nan imut keluar dari bibir JungKook saat mendengar ucapan sang baba.

"Benar sayang. Kau akan tinggal dikorea dan sekolah disekolah V-ge dan Hope-ge." Ucap Luhan sambil mencubit pipi sang putra yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Wuaaaaaa . . . . jinja appa oemma ?! Joengguk-ie akan tinggal disini ?!" Tanya V antusias kepada BaekHyun dan DaeHyun yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh mereka berdua.

"ASYIK !" / "HORREEEEE !"

VKook sama - sama berteriak riang saat mendengar jawaban dari orang tua mereka masing - masing.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu Lu." Pamit SeHun sambil mengecup pipi LuHan.

"Hati – hati ne ?!" Ucap LuHan.

"Hmm arra . . . Kajja hope." Ucap SeHun sambil menarik tangan J-Hope untuk berdiri.

"Aku berangkat dulu semuanya. Annyeong." Pamit J-Hope sambil mengikuti langkah sang samchon.

Tanpa mereka sadari DaeHyun menatap tajam arah kepergian adik iparnya itu. Jika saja tak mengingat keluarga besarnya ditambah calon menantunya ada disana. Dia benar - benar ingin menghajar SeHun saat itu juga.

"Selamat pagi ahjussi, selamat pagi Hope." Sapa Jin saat SeHun dan J-Hope melewati tempatnya berdiri.

"Pagi juga Hyung. Saya duluan, permisi."

J-Hope menjawab ramah sapaan Jin sambil membungkukkan badannya. Berbeda dengan SeHun yang tetap berjalan lurus tanpa sedikitpun menoleh, seolah – olah tak ada sosok manusia disana.

"Baba itu cuek sekali jadi orang. Baba itu manusia atau tembok sih mama. Disapa Jin-ge diam saja." Ucap JungKook yang membuat beberapa orang disana tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Husst. Jangan begitu pada babamu. Jin-ssi mari duduk sarapan." Ucap LuHan mempersilahkan.

"Untung saja JungKook tak menurun watak appanya. Jangan perdulikan dia Jin. Dia memang seperti itu pada 'orang – orang tertentu'." Ucap DaeHyun yang membuat Jin mengangguk paham.

BaekHyun yang sedari tadi diam sambil menikmati makanan itu perlahan menoleh dan menatap tajam sang suami yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

Dia lalu mengambil ponsel DaeHyun yang tergeletak dimeja dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan ke DaeHyun.

"Aku kedapur dulu membuatkan minuman untuk Jin." Ucap BaekHyun sambil beranjak menuju dapur.

"Eh ?! ANDWE ! Bagaimana bisa begitu ?! Yoebo . . . Yoebo . . ."

Kelima orang yang duduk dimeja itu langsung menatap heran kearah Daehyun yang tiba – tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul BaekHyun ke dapur dengan ekspresi wajah panik.

"Dae. Lepas tanganmu. Aku harus membuatkan minuman untuk Jin." Ucap BaekHyun datar sambil mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan DaeHyun.

"Shirreo. Kau itu setiap SeHun disini aku yang jadi korb-"

"Siapa suruh menyindir adikku dihadapanku ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil melepas paksa tangan DaeHyun.

"Arra. Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkannya nanti malam. Berarti aku bisa memaksamu mendapatkan itu pagi ini juga ?!"

_DUK !_

"Akh !"

DaeHyun mendorong kasar tubuh BaekHyun hingga terkantuk tembok dan memandang BaekHyun dengan seringainya dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku bersumpah Dae. Jika kau berani menelanjangiku disini aku akan menendang adik kecilmu itu."

DaeHyun yang mendengar ancaman BaekHyun itu langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh BaekHyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Cantik – cantik begitu istrinya pintar hakpido, sama seperti ibu mertuanya yang pintar wushu. Pernah dulu saat BaekHyun sedang datang bulan, DaeHyun nekat menyerang BaekHyun dan membuat BaekHyun marah hingga menendanginya hingga dia tak bisa berjalan dengan baik selama 2 hari dan parahnya BaekHyun tak mau disentuh lebih dari satu minggu. Ah, DaeHyun benar - benar seperti orang gila saat itu. Setiap malam dia tidak bisa tidur sendirian karna BaekHyun memilih tidur bersama J-Hope atau V. Dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa cemburu dengan kedua putranya.

"Kekekeke, suamiku yang tampan. Dengar aku. Kau itu bukan TaeTae. Kau tak pantas memasang wajah merajuk seperti ini."

_CUP !_

BaekHyun mengecup singkat bibir DaeHyun yang tengah memasang ekspresi kesal itu.

"Bersabarlah sampai nanti malam dan kau akan mendapatku. Sekarang kembali kemeja makan sana. Menantu kesayanganmu sudah menunggu."

"Haassst ! Arraseo Nyonya Jung. Tapi nanti malam kau benar – benar tak akan bisa lolos dariku."

_CUP ! CUP ! CUP !_

DaeHyun mengecupi wajah BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju meja makan. Meninggalkan sang istri yang tengah tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tadi BaekHyun memang mengetikakan kata - kata bahwa dia tidak ingin disentuh DaeHyun jika DaeHyun kembali menghina SeHun dihadapannya. Dan BaekHyun tahu, seorang Jung DaeHyun tak akan tenang sehari saja tak menyentuh dirinya. Dan see . . . benarkan ?!

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar – benar sudah angkat tangan hingga memilih mempercepat keberangkatanmu keKanada Hope ?!"

J-Hope yang tadinya melamun didalam mobil itu perlahan menoleh kearah samchonnya.

"Aku semalam mendengar pertengkaran appa dan oemma."

"Eh ?! Kau mendengarnya ?!" Tanya SeHun.

"Nde. Lagipula aku tidak benar - benar mempercepatnya. Cepat atau lambat aku memang harus berangkat ke Kanada. Dan sejak awal aku sudah berkata kepada haraboeji untuk berangkat kesana setelah pertunangan TaeHyung."

SeHun mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari keponakannya itu.

"Samchon. Apa kau masih mencintai oemma ?!"

SeHun yang tadinya mengangguk perlahan menghentikan anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Seorang ShiXun sampai matipun akan mencintai BaiXian jiejieNYA. Tapi Sebagai seorang Oh SeHun, aku mencintai Oh BaekHyun sebagai seorang nonna."

"Sebenarnya, tak ada salahnya kau mencintai V. Kalian berbeda denganku dan BaekHyun nonna dulu. Hanya saja nasibmu kurang beruntung karena memiliki appa sekeras Haraboejimu dulu." Lanjut SeHun

"Maksud samchon ?!"

J-Hope menatap bingung SeHun bingung saat mendengar penuturan tersebut. Entah kenapa otak cerdasnya sulit menangkap perkataan sang samchon itu.

"Pergilah. Pergilah ke Kanada. Perjuangkan cintamu dihadapan Daddy. Jika kau tak bisa menakhlukan kerasnya hati appamu. Setidaknya kau masih mempunyai haraboeji yang menyayangimu. Perjuangkan V lewat beliau. Aku dan BaekHyun nonna akan membantumu dari belakang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO High School**

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku kesekolah Jin-ie (?) Hyung." Ucap V riang kearah sang tunangan.

"Nde chagi-ah. Sudah kewajibanku. Mianhae hanya bisa mengantar jemputmu seminggu sekali." Ucap Jin sambil membelai surai halus V.

"Hehehe, seminggu sekali saja aku sudah senang apalagi setiap hari Hyung." Jawab V sembari tersenyum.

"Hm. Chagi-ah. Kita kan sudah resmi bertunangan. Jadi apa boleh aku . . . . . menciummu ?!"

"Eh ?!"

V yang tadinya tersenyum langsung menutup bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan mendadak dari Jin.

"Me-menciumku Hyung ?!"

"Nde. Waeyo ?! Kau tidak mau chagi ?! Kau keberatan ?!"

V terlihat terdiam sesaat. Dia terlihat ragu. Namun tanpa menjawab, beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung menurunkan telapak tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Jin yang seakan mendapat lampu hijau itu lalu tersenyum dan meraih tengkuk V. Jin pun perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

V yang merasakan deru nafas Jin yang semakin dekat itupun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya sambil memperapat pejaman matanya.

"_Andwe . . . andwe . . . Hopie Hyung. Jebal . . . Tolong aku !" _

_TOK TOK TOK !_

"V . . . Kau didalam ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Jin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh V saat mendengar suara ketukan dikaca jendela mobilnya. Terlihat JiMin tengah berada didepan pintu mobil tersebut.

V yang melihat sosok sahabatnya itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Walau hatinya meneriakkan nama J-Hope. Tapi dia harus berterimakasih pada sang sahabat yang mendatanginya tepat waktu. Setidaknya dia selamat kali ini. Walau Jin adalah tunangannya, tapi ada rasa tidak rela saat Jin ingin menciumnya. Dia lebih nyaman saat J-Hopelah yang menciumnya.

V tersenyum saat mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan J-Hope. Saking menginginkan ciuman dari kakaknya itu. V sampai menangis saat J-Hope akhirnya mau menciumnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa senyum – senyum sendiri begitu chagi ?!"

"Eh ?!"

V langsung tersadar saat Jin tiba – tiba bertanya dengan ekspresi heran kearahnya.

"E-eh, A-anya Hyung. Hanya saja hyung kurang beruntung. JiMin sudah datang, hehehe." Ucap V cengengesan dan membuat sang tunangan ikut tersenyum.

"Ye. Aku kurang beruntung pagi ini. Yasudah. Selamat belajar ya nona Kim TaeHyung." Ucap Jin sambil mencubit pelan pipi V dan membuat V ikut tersenyum malu. Jin memang suka memanggil V dengan panggilan nonna Kim. Mengingat namja tampan itu begitu menginginkan V untuk menjadi bagian keluarga KIM.

"Ah, berhenti memanggilku dengan margamu Hyung. Aku malu. Aku keluar dulu. Hati – hati dijalan. Annyeong."

Usai mengucapkan itu V langsung keluar dari mobil Jin.

"Annyeong chagi. Annyeong JiMin-ah." Ucap Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah V dan Jimin saat akan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan dibalas lambaian pula oleh keduanya.

"Hah ! Gomawo Jimin-ie . . . Kau telah menyelamatkanku." Teriak V sambil memeluk erat tubuh JiMin saat mobil Jin sudah mulai menjauh.

"E-eh . . . Kau itu kenapa ?! Menyelamatkan apa ?!" Tanya JiMin tak paham sambil melepaskan pelukan V dari tubuhnya.

"Pokoknya gomawo ! Sudah kajja kita ke kelas. Sudah hampir bell masuk."

JiMin yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengan ucapan sang sahabat itu pun mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak perduli. Asal sahabatnya itu senang, diapun ikut senang.

.

.

.

"Kanada ?! Besuk ?! Secepat itukah ?!"

"Nde Yoongie-ah. Samchonku sedang berada diruang kepala sekolah sekarang untuk mengurus segala surat kepindahanku."

"HAH !"

Min Yoongi atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Suga itu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Wajah cantiknya terlihat murung mendung saat mendengar J-Hope berpamitan kepadanya.

"Wae ?! Kau marah padaku ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil menatap kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Ye, aku marah. Sangat marah. Kenapa kau tak menunggu sampai kita lulus dan kita berangkat bersama kesana ?! Jebal. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi. Otakku tak sepintar dirimu untuk dapat lulus di Universitas itu."

J-Hope tersenyum saat melihat namja cantik dihadapannya itu tengah merajuk. Diapun meraih tangan Suga yang terletak diatas meja.

"Yoongie. Aku tahu tujuan hidupmu bukan Kanada. Kau tak perlu berusaha sekeras itu. Kejarlah mimpimu sesuai keinginanmu."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

J-Hope kembali tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Suga. Dia lalu membelai pipi halus namja dihadapannya itu.

"Pergilah kesana jika kau memang merindukanku. Tapi aku mohon. Jangan kau mengorbankan mimpi dan masa depanmu untuk itu."

Suga hanya diam menunduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan dari J-Hope.

"Sadarlah Yoongie. Meskipun kau tak suka aku panggil Hyung. Kau itu tetap lebih tua dariku. Berhenti merajuk. Aku mohon jangan marah padaku. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menemanimu seharian ini. Bagaimana ?!"

Suga langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi berbinar saat mendengar ucapan J-Hope.

"Jinja ?" Tanya Suga yang dijawab anggukan beserta senyuman dari J-Hope.

"Huuuaaaaaaa . . . . . . Akhirnya. Kau mengajakku berkencan juga." Ucap Suga sambil langsung memeluk tubuh J-Hope yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hahaha, bukan kencan. Hanya sebuah kenangan perpisahan. Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak NamJoon Hyung juga ?!"

Suga langsung melepas pelukannya saat mendengar ucapan J-Hope.

"RapMon ?! ANDWE ! Aku mau hari ini kita hanya pergi berdua. Lagipula hari ini dia pasti ada dibar. Aku maunya kita berdua, hanya berdua." Ucap Suga kembali merajuk.

"Arra – arra . . . Kita pergi berdua. Hanya berdua." Jawab J-Hope membuat Suga langsung tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

.

**After School (?) at Canteen XOXO High School.**

"Heh V, kau tidak memakan makananmu ?! Kenapa malah melamun ?!"

"Eh ?!"

V yang tadinya melamun itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan senggolan tangan dari JiMin yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hehehe, tidak melamun. Hanya saja tumben Hopie Hyung tidak mampir kesini ya ?! Biasanya dia akan menemaniku sampai Jin Hyung datang menjemput." Ucap V sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah XOXO Senior High School.

"Mungkin J-Hope Hyung tahu jika aku sudah menemanimu." Ucap JiMin sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Mungkin saja ya. Eh, tumben kau makan dikantin. ChanYeol Ahjusshi kan ada diKorea. Apa kalian tidak makan siang bersama nanti ?!" Tanya V yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh JiMin.

"Anya. Tadi appa menelpon dia akan meeting sekaligus makan siang bersama appamu. Sepertinya perusahaan kita akan bekerja sama." Jawab JiMin dan membuat V mengangguk.

"Oh begitu ya. Aku dulu tak menyangka JiMin-ie, appa dari sahabatku, ternyata mantan kekasih oemmaku dimasa sekolah dulu." Ucap V sambil ikut memulai menyantap makanannya.

"Nde, aku juga. Bahkan kata halmoeniku. BaekHyun Ahjumma itu merupakan cinta pertama appa. Jadi jika suatu hari nanti appa dan oemmamu bercerai. Tolong kabari aku ya. Aku mau menjadikan BaekHyun ahjumma sebagai ibu tiriku."

"YAK !"

_TUK !_

"Aduh, appo ! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku ?!"

V langsung memukul kepala JiMin dengan sumpit sambil melotot saat mendengar ucapan JiMin.

"Kau itu ngawur !" Ucap V.

"Ngawur bagaimana ?! Oemmamu itu cantik. Aku tak keberatan mempunyai ibu tiri seperti dia. Lagipula oemmaku yang disurga pasti juga tidak keberatan. Nanti kita juga bisa jadi saudara. Appaku kan juga tampan. Lagi pula kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau appaku itu baik dan menyenangkan. Tidak seperti appamu yang selalu kau katakan sakit jiwa dan menyebalkan itu."

V mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan JiMin. Jujur V memang suka sekali menghina DaeHyun dihadapan sahabatnya itu. Dia juga mengakui jika dia memang menyukai sosok ramah ChanYeol yang menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, appanya itu Jung DaeHyun. Bukan Park ChanYeol.

"Benar juga. Tapi walau begitu dia tetap appaku. Hasst, untuk masalah ini akau tak rela berbagi oemma denganmu- . . . . . Eh ?!"

V menghentikan ucapannya pada JiMin saat merasakan sepasang tangan menutupi matanya.

"Hopie Hyung ?!"

Tutupan mata itu melemah dan terlepas saat V memanggil nama sang kakak. Dia pun lalu menoleh dan . . .

"JIN HYUNG ?!"

Jin tersenyum saat melihat V berteriak histeris.

"Salah orang eoh ?! Hehehe. Kau sudah makan chagi ?! Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang lalu kita kerumahku. Oemma menyuruhku mengajakmu main kerumah. Aku juga sudah meminta ijin pada oemmamu dan oemmamu mengijinkan." Terang Jin yang membuat V mengangguk.

"Hehehe, mian. Aku kira Hopie Hyung." Ucap V sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu Hyung juga makan saja. Sekalian temani aku menunggu dijemput oleh appaku." Ucap JiMin kearah Jin.

"Oh begitu. Arraseo. Aku akan makan disini. Aku memesan makanan dulu ya ?!" Ucap Jin sambil beranjak dan diangguki oleh V dan JiMin.

"_Hopie Hyung kemana ya ?! Dia ada jam tambahan atau sudah pulang ?!"_

V kembali mengitari halaman depan sekolah Hyungnya itu dengan matanya saat tak juga mendapati kehadiran sosok sang Hyung.

.

.

.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarku Hyung." Ucap V saat baru saja keluar dari mobil Jin. Dia baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga tunangannya di kediaman keluarga KIM. Setelah makan malam, V pun meminta ijin untuk pulang karna dirasa waktu sudah cukup malam.

"Cheonma. Sudah ku bilang ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku chagi-ah." Ucap Jin sambil membelai wajah V.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sama – sama terdiam sampai akhirnya tangan Jin beralih memegang tengkuk V. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah V yang tengah terpejam itu.

Oke. Untuk kali ini V tidak dapat menghindar. Bibir Jin sudah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Jin memiringkan kepala mereka berdua dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

V tak bisa menikmatinya, V ingin berteriak saat itu juga.

_"Hopie Hyung eodiga ?! Mianhae H__opie Hyung."_

.

.

.

J-Hope saat ini tengah menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Rumahnya memang terletak dikawasan elit daerah distrik gangnam. Dia memilih berjalan kaki usai mengantar Suga kerumahnya. Dia ingin menikmati saat – saat terakhirnya menikmati hiruk pikuk kota kelahirannya ini sebelum bertolak ke kanada besuk.

Dia berjalan sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya saat sudah memasuki daerah kawasan rumahnya yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Malam ini udara lumayan dingin.

_DEG !_

J-Hope yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya itu mendadak merasakan tubuhnya kaku ditempat. Matanya tiba – tiba memanas. Tanpa dia minta sebutir liquid sudah membentuk sungai kecil diwajahnya.

Dihadapannya, dia melihat V tengah berciuman dengan Jin. Ya mereka berciuman di depan mata J-Hope. Hatinya sakit, Hatinya seperti ditusuki ribuan jarum.

Tubuh J-Hope mendadak bergetar saat dirasa tak sanggup melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan . . . . .

_GREP !_

"Uljima. Jangan menangis. Pulang dan tidurlah dirumahku malam ini."

Dengan tubuh bergetar dan terisak, J-Hope membalas pelukan orang yang tiba – tiba ada dibelakangnya dan memeluknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hay Long Time Not See ^^

Updatenya lama ya ? Lama banget .. ini FF sebenernya udah berjamur di Flash, tapi berhubung baru ada waktu update sekarang ya mian kalau kelamaan.

Ceritanya GaJe ya ?!

Aneh ya ?!

Membingungkan ya ?!

Pasaran ya ?!

Kan sejak awal udah Yuri bilang ini FF **Complicated** banget.

Oh ya, Yuri mau berbagi sedikit hal yang sekiranya membuat bingung tentang FF diatas.

- SAMCHON itu sama dengan paman / ahjusshi, tapi bedanya kalau samchon itu lebih ke paman yang lebih ke yang benar - benar saudara / kerabat. Begitu juga IMO, imo itu sama dengan ahjumma.

- JungKook manggil HunHan Baba Mama karna kata temen Yuri yang di China bilang kalau disana manggil anak itu bisa manggil bapak emaknya dangan BABA dan MAMA, sama kayak APPA dan OEMMA dikorea.

- Untuk JieJie itu itu panggilan untuk seorang kakak perempuan, kayak Nonna / Eonnie. Kalau Didi itu panggilan untuk adik laki - laki. Kalau Gege gak perlu dikasih tau pasti udah pada tahu kalau itu panggilan untuk kakak laki - laki, semacem Hyung / Oppa.

- Untuk yang bingung dengan nama - nama chinese yang muncul, nama Chinese BaekHyun itu memang BaiXian, DaeHyun itu DaXian dan SeHun itu ShiXun. Dan untuk marga Oh kenapa jadi Wu. Karna memang WU = OH. Wu untuk Chinese dan OH untuk Korea.

Paham gak ?! Kalo gak paham cipok author aja biar paham. Hehehehe.

Balasan Review :

Selalu Yuri ucapkan Thanks You so much buat para **SIDERs** sekalian . . . Lain kali review dong, jangan baca doang, hehe.

**Zakurafrezee :** Iya kehapus :( Iya noh Jin tunangan V, seneng kan senengkan ?! hehehe.

**Exobutt :** Gomawo dah review lagi :) DaeBaek udah nyempil nyempil tuh. Masih kurangkah ?! Yang HunHan ya ?! Hm, kurang peminat kayaknya :(

**KkamCon Penjahat Fanfic :** Iya makasih dah review lagi, panggil nama aja jangan thor -_-. Iya ini V udah sama Jin. Kekeke, emang nyesek ya ?! Ini dah nyesek belum ?!

**Jisaid :** Ye, I'm BACK hahaha. Ini dah keluar chap 2. Lama banget ya hehehe. Gimana hasilnya ?!

**Baby Baekkie :** Thanks dah review ulang. Hahaha, iya Yuri juga bingung siapa sebenarnya pasangan itu bocah alien 1.

**Oh Chaca :** Udah dijelasin disini saeng. Udah jelas belum ?! Atau tambah rumit ?! hehehe

**Date Kaito :** Udah jelas - jelas ditulis marga mereka semua Jung gitu, hahaha. Hla menurut Date incest bukan ?! hahaha

**Jung BaekHyung :** Iye ilang nih FF -_-" hahaha, masih bingung ma Chap 1 ?! Chap 2 ini sudah cukup menjelaskan belum ?! Atau malah tambah bingung ?! hehehe

**Akiya Exotics :** hahaha, gomawo dah review lagi saeng. Tunangannya dah ketebak tuh. Masih penasarankah ?!

**Syenns :** Ini juga ada Tae-Jinnya, hehe. Ya berdoa aja V cintanya cuma sama Jin.

**Kim llu :** Nah tuh si Jin tunangannya, Seneng kan ?! The Hyun Family terancam pisah ?! OMO ?! Kata siapa ?! Bukannya mereka emang udah pisah ?! *Lirik FF sebelah. Hahaha, Suka HUNHAN ?! Noh ada HunHan ^^

**NovNov :** gomawo dah review lagi nov. Hahaha, bener tunangannya SeokJin. Ini udah update, mian ya lama :)

**NaturalCandy1994 :** Hahaha, bingung ya ?! Yuri aja yang bikin juga puyeng, kekeke. Semoga Chap 2nya memperjelas / malah memperumit ya ?! Hehehe.

**U Hee :** Incest bukan ya ?! hahaha, ih pinter deh nebak si Jin. Semua member BTS muncul tapi ya begitulah. Kamu gg bingungkan ma jalan ceritanya ?!

**Jung99 :** Ngenes ?! Masak ?! Tapi Yuri maunya bikin lebih ngenes lagi, kekekeke

**Rizkyvi :** Iya kasian hopie *hugHope. Hahahaha iya , V sama kayak emaknya, kebanyakan couple.

**Baek shineelight :** Hahaha, evil kayak Sehun ya kamu. Iya ini si Jin tunangannya. Rumit ya awalnya ?! Endingnya apalagi, kekeke.

**Ika Zordick :** Kekeke, judulnya aja udah COMPLICATED udah jelas rumit. Apa lagi chap 2 ini, tambah rumit ya.

**HyuieYunnie :** Kenapa malah neriakin DaeBaek -_- Hahaha, udah gak penasaran kan sapa tunangan V, dah bener gitu :D

**Daebaekv :** hehehe, iye Jung (Hyun) Family disini. Angst iya jelas. Udah gak penasaran lagi kan ?!

Oke udah, sekali lagi gomawo buat yang udah review, apalagi **yang udah review chap 1 yang ilang dulu**. Ada 40 pereview dan Yuri gak tau siapa aja :( Jangan lupa review lagi ya, keluarkan unek - unek dan request'an kalian di kolom review.

.

.

.

Iye iye tahu. Pada nanyain **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !** Kan ?!

Yuri pasti update kok, tapi berhubung lagi ada UTS jadi kemungkinan Yuri kagak update minggu ini. *ditimpukin HyunFamilyShipper.

Seriusan ini. Andai aja modem Yuri bisa mungkin Yuri bisa update sewaktu - waktu.

Lagian ini dah Angst gini, chap 11 besuk **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !** juga angst buanget *alay mode ON.

Buat bocoran, berbahagailah bagi kalian para ChanBaek dan DaeJae Shipper saat membaca chap 11 besuk^^ hahaha *diamuk TaeHyung.

(serius TaeHyung ngamuk besuk . . . hahaha)

Oke . . . berdoalah Yuri bisa update lebih cepat jadi kalian tak perlu nagih - nagih di sms, BBM, WA, twitter dan facebook.

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

_ MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE**

**AUTHOR****:****한유리**

**MAIN CAST****:**

**Jung** (Kim) **TaeHyung** / V

**Jung HoSeok** / J-HOPE

**Jung DaeHyun** / Zheng DaXian + **BaekHyun** / Wu BaXian (Gender Switch)

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**Oh SeHun / **Wu ShiXun** + LuHan **(GS)**= Oh**(Joen) **Jeongguk**

**Wu YiFan** / Kris + **Huang ZiTao** (GS)

**Min Yoongi**/ SUGA

**Kim NamJoon**/ RapMon

**Park JiMin**** + Park ChanYeol** and Other's (yang akan muncul di Chap – chap berikutnya)

**GENRE**: Family, Friendship, (Angst + Humor)

**LENGTH** : Chapter

"**_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**Family Love Story :****COMPLICATED LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hope, sudah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Ayo pulang. Hope~ . . . . dengarkan aku. RAPMON ! Kenapa Kau Diam Saja ?! Hentikan J-Hope Jangan Malah Terus – Terusan Menambah Minuman Digelasnya. RAPMON DENGARKAN AKU !"

_PRANG !_

"SUGA KAU ITU KENAPA ?! BIARKAN SAJA ! J-HOPE BUTUH INI !"

"Huuueeeeekk . . . ."

_BRUK !_

"J-HOPE !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wae ?! Kenapa kau memelototiku terus ?!

Suga tengah mengurut – ngurut tengkuk J-Hope yang baru saja muntah itu mendengus sambil terus menatap tajam kearah RapMon saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Nama aslinya adalah Kim Namjoon. Sahabatnya yang juga sahabat J-Hope. Lebih tepatnya memang sahabat J-Hope karna dia satu angkatan dengan J-Hope semasa masih Junior High School. Suga sendiri mengenal RapMon karna sering mengikuti J-Hope saat pergi bersama RapMon. Tidak ada yang tau pasti siapa itu RapMon, kecuali J-Hope mungkin. Tapi yang Suga tahu, RapMon berhenti sekolah ketika lulus Junior High School dan memilih bekerja sebagai Bartender juga DJ di salah satu club yang tadi dikunjungi Suga dengan J-Hope.

"Sudahlah Yoongie. Jangan memarahi RapMon terus. Aku baik – baik saja." Ucap J-Hope sambil meraih tangan Suga dari tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya cukup cuci muka dan aku akan kembali segar." Lanjut J-Hope sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberinya banyak minuman. Kau itu sahabat macam apa ?! J-Hope bukan peminum seperti kita." Omel Suga saat J-Hope mulai tidak terlihat dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku lebih memilih melihatnya seperti ini daripada melihat seorang J-Hope yang selalu diam menahan perasaannya sendiri. Anggap saja kenang – kenangan di hari perpisahan kita dengannya. Lagipula saat dia di Kanada nanti, kita tak tau pergaulannya berubah atau tidak." Ucap RapMon sambil mulai menyalakan rokoknya dan menawarkannya pada Suga.

"Kau mau ?!"

"Anya. Hope melarangku merokok. Setidaknya aku tidak merokok didepannya." Jawab Suga sambil bersandar di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau memang hanya menurut padanya."

"Aku mencintainya." Saut Suga cepat saat mendengar ucapan RapMon dan membuat RapMon tersenyum samar.

"Tapi sayangnya dia tak memandangku. Tak pernah memandangku sebagai orang yang mencintainya. Dia hanya memandangku sebagai sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Dan itu sangat menyedihkan. Hiks."

RapMon langsung menoleh kearah Suga yang tengah menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan sembari terisak itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Kau bilang kau tak suka terlihat lemah dihadapan J-Hope." Ucap RapMon sambil berjalan kearah Suga dan merengkuhnya.

"Kenapa Yoongie menangis ?!" Tanya J-Hope yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat Suga menangis dipelukan RapMon.

"Dia sedih karna kau tinggal pergi. Kekeke. Akh ! Aduh !" Gurau RapMon yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan diperut dari Suga.

J-Hope sendiri hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah sembab SUGA yang tengah cemberut ini.

"Yoongie-ah."

Suga yang tadinya cemberut sambil menundukkan kepalanya itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar panggilan yang begitu disukainya itu.

Dia melihat J-Hope tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

_Grep !_ *hug

"Hajima~ . . . . Jebal hajima. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ucap SUGA sambil memeluk erat tubuh J-Hope.

"Mianhae Yoongi-ah, aku harus pergi. Mianhae Yoongi-ah." Ucap J-Hope sambil membalas pelukan SUGA sembari mengelus pelan punggung namja cantik itu.

"Dan kau salah jika kau bilang kau sendiri. Ada RapMon yang menjagamu. Bukankah selama ini kami berdua yang menjagamu ?!" Lanjut J-Hope sambil melepas pelukan SUGA dan menunjuk kearah RapMon yang tengah tersenyum.

"RapMon~ . . . come here." Panggil Suga sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya kearah RapMon dan membuat RapMon berjalan kearah mereka.

_Grep !_

Suga meraih tubuh RapMon dan membuat mereka bertiga kini berpelukan selayaknya teletubis -_-

_Brukk !_

Mereka bertiga lalu duduk disofa dengan Suga yang duduk ditengah – tengah sambil merangkul kedua lengan sahabatnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu J-Hope.

"Gomawo kalian selama ini sudah mau menemaniku dengan menjadi sahabatku tulus tanpa memandangku statusku." Ucap Suga sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan membahas status, kalau kau memandang dari status aku akan tersinggung. Karna aku hanya seorang anak jalanan." Gurau RapMon.

"Aku tak pernah memandang kau sebagai anak jalanan RapMon. Hasst, kita berdua memang bermasalah. Untungnya ada satu anak baik – baik dan berasal dari keluarga terhormat mau bersahabat dengan kita." Ucap Suga.

"Nde. Kita beruntung. Tuan muda yang terhormat itu mau bersahabat dengan kita tanpa memandang status kita berdua." Saut RapMon.

J-Hope terkekeh pelan saat mendengar gurauan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Yah J-Hope mengakui, kedua sahabatnya itu memang sama – sama menyimpan masalalu yang cukup kelam. Tapi J-Hope sendiri tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karna dia sendiri merasa nyaman bersahabat dengan mereka. Apalagi kedua orang tuanya yang memang bisa dikatakan datang dari keluarga terhormat dan terpandang yang cukup dikenal di Korea, China dan Kanada itu juga tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan persahabatan mereka. Bahkan Oemmanya Jung BaekHyun sering mengundang mereka untuk makan bersama dirumah mereka.

"Hasst, kalian berdua ini membuatku semakin berat saja meninggalkan Korea."

Suga yang mendengar ucapan J-Hope langsung melepas rangkulan tangannya dan memandang J-Hope.

"Makanya, tetaplah disini." Ucap Suga merajuk sambil menggenggam tangan J-Hope.

"Hope. Itu ponselmu kan ?! Dari tadi berkedip terus."

J-Hope yang tadinya bertatapan dengan Suga yang tengah merajuk itu mendadak menoleh kearah meja yang ditunjuk RapMon. Itu memang ponselnya, dia sepertinya lupa kalau mensilent ponselnya. Dia lalu melepas tangan Suga dan meraih ponselnya.

Dia membuka ada 2 pesan.

Pertama dari 'Areumdaun Jung TaeHyung^^' dan yang kedua 'My Beloved Mom'

J-Hope tersenyum saat membaca nama V. V itu paling benci dikatakan cantik tapi malah menulis nama di ponselnya dengan kata 'areumdaum'.

_**From : Areumdaeun Jung TaeHyung^^**_

"_**Hopie Hyung, eodigayo ?! Aku tidur dikamarmu ya. Appa oemma sudah tidur sewaktu aku pulang. Cepat pulang Hopie Hyung, jangan sia – siakan kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi kita bisa tidur bersama seperti waktu kita kecil. Jarang – jarang jam segini appa dan oemma sudah masuk kamar. Aku tunggu ya Hopie Hyung. Saranghae .. chu !"**_

J-Hope terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan dari adiknya itu. Berikutnya J-Hope membuka pesan dari oemmanya.

_**From : My Beloved Mom.**_

"_**Nak, kau dimana ?! Kenapa kau belum pulang ?! Besuk kau akan menempuh perjalanan jauh, kau harus beristirahat. Kenapa panggilan oemma tidak kau angkat ?! Kau baik – baik sajakan ?!"**_

"Oemma menelponku ?!" Tanya J-Hope pada dirinya sendiri lalu menyentuh icon panggilan tak terjawab.

"MWO ?!"

"Hope kenapa ?! / "Waeyo Hope ?!" Tanya SUGA dan RapMon bersamaan saat mendengar teriakan J-Hope.

"Oemma menelponku sampai 50 kali. Astaga. Aku tidak bilang kalau bertemu kalian. Aduh, oemma pasti sangat khawatir. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Suga sambil merapikan penampilannya dan memunguti barangnya yang tadi sempat keluar dari tasnya.

"Aku antar." Ucap Suga sambil ikut berdiri.

"Anya – anya. Tidak perlu. Tetaplah dirumah. Jaga diri kalian baik – baik disini. Tetap menghubungiku. Dan aku akan selalu menghubungi kalian. Ingat, appa oemmaku menyediakan tiket untuk kalian jika kalian ingin mengunjungiku ke Kanada. Aku pergi. Aku akan merindukan kalian." Ucap J-Hope sambil bergantian memeluk Suga dan RapMon sebelum pergi berlari keluar dari apartemen Suga dengan langkah terburu – buru.

"Hope~ ..." Panggil SUGA lirih.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Ini sudah keputusannya." Ucap RapMon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Suga.

"Dia pergi karna patah hati. Aku tak rela dia pergi hanya karna dia patah hati." Ucap Suga pelan.

"Anya. Bukan karna itu. Dia pergi memang karna disanalah tempatnya. Dia yang harus meneruskan perusahaan Oh yang ada di Kanada. Karna perusahaan keluarga Jung yang ada disini akan diberikan pada V dan pasangannya. Kau juga tau itukan ?! Sudah tidurlah. Aku kembali ke cafe dulu." Ucap RapMon penjang lebar sembari berpamitan.

_Grep !_

RapMon menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sepasangan tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Temani aku malam ini. Tidurlah disini. Aku takut, aku benci kesendirian. Jebal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh . . . hosh . . . hosh."

J-Hope yang baru sampai didepan pintu kediamannya itu terlihat merunduk dengan nafas terengah – engah. Dia cukup lelah berlari dari apartemen Suga. Sebenarnya letak apartemen Suga tidak begitu jauh dari kediamannya, tapi tetap saja terasa jauh bila ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak panik saat melihat jumlah panggilan tak terjawab dari oemmanya. V bilang oemma dan appanya sudah tidur, tapi jelas – jelas panggilan terakhir oemmanya tadi didapat saat waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Berarti oemmanya memang terbangun dan mencarinya.

J-Hope memencet – mencet KeyCode yang ada disebelah pintu rumahnya itu. Rumahnya memang dilengkapi dengan tombol kode yang biasa terdapat diapartemen – apartemen.

_Ceklek !_

J-Hope melangkah perlahan saat memasuki rumahnya yang sudah terlihat remang – remang karna beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan. Sebenarnya tanpa berjalan pelan – pelan pun dia tak perlu khawatir membangunkan orang dirumahnya mengingat seberapa besarnya kediaman Keluarga Jung DaeHyun ini.

"Hoseok ?! Itu kau nak ?!"

"Eh ?!"

J-Hope yang sudah mulai akan menaiki tangga itu perlahan menoleh kearah kearah suara dibalik Sofa. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok BaekHyun tengah terduduk di sofa dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Astaga oemma. Sedang apa oemma disitu ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil berlari kearah sofa dan merengkuh tubuh mungil sang oemma.

"Kenapa oemma tidur disini ?! Kenapa oemma tidur diluar ?! Disini kan dingin oemma. Apa oemma bertengkar dengan appa ?!" Lanjut J-Hope panik yang membuat BaekHyun terkekeh.

"Oemma kenapa malah tertawa ?!" Tanya J-Hope kesal yang membuat BaekHyun menghentikan kekehannya. Dia tersenyum dan mengasak pelan surai putranya itu.

"Kalau aku dan appamu bertengkar. Tak mungkin oemma yang tidur diluar. Pasti appamulah yang tengah memohon didepan pintu untuk dibukakan sekarang."

J-hope terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan sang oemma. J-Hope akui jika pertengkaran appa dan oemmanya itu sangat lucu, saat bertengkar mereka itu melebihi Tom & Jerry, sifat jail masing – masing pasti keluar. Terlepas dari pertengkaran seperti semalam tentunya.

"Oemma menunggumu nak."

"Eh ?!"

J-Hope menghentikan kekehannya saat mendengar ucapan sang oemma dan memandang BaekHyun dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Aku tadi merayakan perpisahanku dengan Suga dan RapMon. MianHae membuat oemma khawatir. MianHae sampai membuat oemma ketiduran disofa." Ucap J-Hope sambil membelai wajah mulus BaekHyun.

BaekHyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan terus meminta maaf. Sudah kewajiban seorang ibu menjaga anaknya. Sekarang tidurlah nak. _CUP !_" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengecup kening J-Hope yang membuat J-Hope tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Aku tidur oemma. Ayo oemma juga tidur." Ucap J-Hope sambil menarik tubuh mungil BaekHyun untuk berdiri.

"Tidurlah dulu nak. Adikmu ada kamarmu. Biarkan malam ini dia tidur disana. Dia tak tahu tentang kepergianmu besuk. Jadi setidaknya bersamalah untuk malam ini."

J-Hope menatap yeoja yang telah melahirkan itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Gomawo oemma. Lekas tidur oemma. _CUP !" _Ucap J-Hope sambil mencium kening BaekHyun sebelum berbalik dan berlari menaikki tangga.

"Alkohol." Ucap BaekHyun lirih sambil terus mengikuti arah J-Hope berlari. Saat J-hope menciumnya tadi, dia mencium aroma Alkohol.

"Aroma alkohol. Anakku minum alkohol. Apa kau sefrustasi itu nak ?! Tak seharusnya kau melihat Jin dan V berciuman tadi. Hiks . . . apa oemma telah menyakitimu nak ?!"

BaekHyun menundukkan wajahnya sembari terisak dibalik kedua tangan yang kini menangkup wajahnya.

Sedikit banyak J-Hope itu lebih menurun DaeHyun dibanding dia. Sama halnya dengan V yang lebih mirip dirinya. DaeHyun dan J-Hope sama - sama tipe namja penurut terutama pada orang tua. Bedanya hanya DaeHyun itu sedikit keras kepala sedangkan J-Hope benar – benar penurut, kelewat penurut jika BaekHyun boleh bilang.

Meski DaeHyun termasuk orang yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya – raya yang sudah pasti sudah disuguhi kehidupan glamor sedari kecil, tapi DaeHyun hampir tak pernah menyentuh yang namanya Alkohol. Karna DaeHyun sendiri tidak menyukai dan membenci aroma Alkohol. Seumur hidup BaekHyun mengenal DaeHyun, baru hari itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya BaekHyun mendapati DaeHyun menegak alkohol. Dan BaekHyun sadar bahwa dia sendirilah penyebab DaeHyun frustasi hingga namja yang saat itu baru saja menjadi suaminya itu menegak alkohol hingga mabuk berat.

BaekHyun berjalan tertatih dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar saat menaikki tangga rumahnya. Sejujurnya bukan karna keterlambatan pulang J-Hope yang membuatnya khawatir. BaekHyun sadar putra bungsunya itu sudah dewasa. Tapi penyebabnyalah yang membuatnya terus menghubungi sang anak setelah berhasil membuat DaeHyun tepar diranjang.

_**Flashback**_

_Tin Tin !_

BaekHyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bersama DaeHyun itu langsung saling berpandangan saat mendengar suara klason mobil dari luar rumah mereka.

"Jin dan V kah itu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang tengah melipat handuk diatas kepalanya lalu membuka lemari pakaian itu.

"Molla. Mungkin memang mereka. Ini, keringkan dulu rambutmu. Biar aku lihat dulu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyerahkan handuk kering yang dia ambil dari lemari kearah DaeHyun.

"Kau mau menemui mereka dengan kimono mandi begitu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hasst, aku hanya melihatnya dari jendela." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menunjuk arah jendela yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun yang langsung duduk ditepi ranjang itu.

BaekHyun lalu berjalan menuju kearah jendela dan melihat kearah luar rumahnya melalui jendela kamarnya yang memang masih terbuka itu. Dia tersenyum saat melihat V dan Jin yang tengah berbicara didepan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Eh ?! Aiggo."

BaekHyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat Jin tengah mencium V dibawah sana. Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresi kaku takut atau apalah yang terlihat dari wajah V tersorot lampu didepan gerbangnya itu. Bagi BaekHyun ekspresi anaknya itu sangat lucu. Mungkin itu merupakan ciuman V. Wah ... Anaknya sudah besar rupanya.

_DEG !_

Namun senyum BaekHyun mendadak memudar saat mata sipitnya menangkap sosok lain berdiri tak jauh dari tempat JinV berciuman.

"Ho- . . . hoSeok." Ucap BaekHyun lirih saat melihat sosok orang yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan pandangan lurus menatap kearah JinV yang tengah berciuman itu.

Dia memegang dadanya yang mendadak terasa sakit itu.

"Benar mereka Baby ?!"

_Brak !_

BaekHyun langsung menutup kasar jendela kamarnya saat mendengar suara sang suami yang kini berjalan kearahnya itu.

"Eh D-dae . . . . . nde, itu mereka. Ayo kita tidur saja." Jawab BaekHyun sambil menarik tubuh DaeHyun untuk kembali berjalan keranjang mereka dan mulai membaringkan tubuh mereka disana.

"Eh ?! Kau mau kemana ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat DaeHyun mendadak kembali berdiri.

"Aku mau ganti piyama. Kau tidak lihat aku masih memakai handuk." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

_Grep !_

_Deg !_

"B-baby . . ."

DaeHyun memanggil BaekHyun pelan. Tubuhnya mendadak merinding saat merasakan tangan BaekHyun memeluknya dari belakang. Bukan, bukan karna pelukan sang istri yang membuatnya merinding. Dia sudah biasa dipeluk BaekHyun dari belakang. Tapi masalahnya adalah . . . . . . . dia merasakan sepasang benda kenyal tengah bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit punggungnya itu. Dia sangat yakin BaekHyun tengah telanjang saat ini.

"Dae~ . . . . . tak perlu memakai baju. Ayo tidur."

DaeHyun merasakan bulu kunduknya kembali berdiri saat jari lentik sang istri kini menyusuri dada bidangnya sehingga sesuatu dibelakang sana semakin menempel saja dipunggungnya.

_Sret !_

_BRUK !_

_DUK !_

DaeHyun segera melepas handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya kebawah itu lalu mendorong kasar tubuh BaekHyun keranjang. Persetan dengan pakaian, istrinya sedang jinak sekarang dan DaeHyun tak mau menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Akh, DAE . . . BISA PELAN – PELAN TIDAK ?!" Teriak BaekHyun karna kepalanya terkantuk pinggiran ranjang.

"Hehehe."

DaeHyun hanya tersenyum gaje saat melihat sang istri tengah ngomel itu.

"Hehahehe – hehahehe .. kepalaku sakit bodoh !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menoyor jidat suaminya itu.

"Mianhae Baby~ . . . ." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengecup singkat bibir mungil BaekHyun.

"Hasst, yasudah. Cepat menyingkir. Ayo tidur." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mendorong pelan tubuh DaeHyun dari atas tubuhnya yang polos itu.

"Tidur ?! Setelah menggodaku kau minta langsung tidur ?! Mana bisa begitu ?!" Protes DaeHyun yang membuat BaekHyun memutar malas kepalanya.

"Setidaknya menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku sebentar, biarkan aku berbaring dengan posisi yang nyaman." Saut BaekHyun yang membuat DaeHyun langsung berdiri dan melihat kearah sang istri yang tengah menata bantal dan menyamankan posisi berbaringnya itu.

_Glek !_

DaeHyun menegak kasar ludahnya saat melihat tubuh mulus BaekHyun tengah tidur terlentang diatas ranjang itu.

"DAE ! KENAPA MALAH DIAM SAJA ?!" Omel BaekHyun pada sang suami yang malah hanya memandangi tubuhnya itu.

"Baek, kita sudah menikah berapa tahun sih ?!"

BaekHyun kembali memutar malas matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan tak masuk akal dari sang suami itu.

"Kau hitung saja berapa usia HoSeok lalu kau tambah satu tahun. HoSeok ada tepat setahun setelah kita menikah." Ucap BaekHyun tetap menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.'

DaeHyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sang istri. Dia terus menyusuri tubuh polos BaekHyun dari bawah ke atas. Sudah selama itukah dia memiliki yeoja cantik itu. Berarti hampir selama itu juga dia selalu mencumbui tubuh indah itu. Tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak bosan saat menyentuhnya.

Dulu mereka memang menikah saat usia mereka masih sangat muda. 18 tahun. Ya, mereka menikah saat usia mereka masih sama – sama 18 tahun. Jadi wajar jika wajah BaekHyun yang memang baby face tetap terlihat seperti gadis remaja, meski nyatanya dia seorang ibu yang berusia hampir 40 tahun dan mempunyai dua anak yang sudah menginjak dewasa.

Tubuh mungilnya juga tetap mungil, dia hanya sedikit gemuk ketika hamil dulu. Setelah itu tubuhnya langsung kembali ramping. Mungkin olahraga malam mereka cukup mempengaruhi hal itu. Jangan lupakan milkskinnya itu. Kulit putih bersih yang tetap halus dan mulus tanpa ca- . . . . . cat.

Mata DaeHyun perlahan berhenti saat menatap kearah bagian atas dada BaekHyun, tepatnya dibawah leher BaekHyun dimana disana terdapat sebuah bekas luka. Sebuah luka bekas jahitan.

Mendadak senyum DaeHyun memudar, dikepalanya berputar – putar akan kenangan masa lalunya. Disaat dia masih menjadi sosok yang dibenci BaekHyun. Sosok yang membuat bekas luka di tubuh itu. Dia sejenak membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia membenci sosok DaXian. Bagaimana bisa dulu dengan kejamnya dia menggoreskan pisau yang tajam ke tubuh mulus itu.

"Kalau kau memang tak mau menyentuhku aku tidur saja."

"Eh ?!"

DaeHyun tersadar dari lamunannya, mendadak tersentak saat melihat BaekHyun yang langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polosnya itu.

"E-eh ... kenapa ditutup ! ANDWE !" Teriak DaeHyun sambil langsung melompatkan diri keranjang dan memeluk tubuh BaekHyun.

"Menyingkir sebentar. Masuk selimut. Nanti kau bisa kedinginan. Tidurlah sembari memelukku."

DaeHyun tertegun saat memperhatikan BaekHyun yang tengah membenahi selimut dan menyelimuti kedua tubuh mereka. Sepertinya makhluk cantik dihadapannya ini benar – benar seorang malaikat. Wanita terbaik yang pernah dia temui.

"Wae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil memandang datar kearah DaeHyun yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Saranghae."

CUP !

DaeHyun menangkup wajah BaekHyun dan mencium singkat kening istrinya itu lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Gomawo sudah mau menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku. Gomawo sudah mau membalas perasaan cintaku. Mianhae atas kesalahanku dimasalalu. Gomawo sudah memberiku seorang malaikat kecil dan seorang . . ."

"Apa ?! Kau mau mengatai TaeTae apa ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan melotot kearah DaeHyun.

"Dan seorang duplikatmu. _CUP !_ Hehehe." DaeHyun terkekeh sambil mengecup singkat bibir BaekHyun yang kini mencibir kearahnya itu.

"Aku bahagia memiliki kau dan mereka berdua. Hidupku serasa sangat lengkap. Aku berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Semoga mereka bisa juga dapat membanggakanku dan tidak mengecewakanku dan keluarga besar kita. Tolong dukung aku ya Baby."

BaekHyun langsung terdiam saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun.

"_Mendukung ?! Mendukungmu untuk memisahkan HoSeok dan TaeHyung ?!"_ Tanya BaekHyun dalam hati.

Mendadak dia teringat pada J-Hope diluar. Apa dia baik – baik saja ?! Dia benar – benar ingin melihat dan memastikan keadaan anaknya itu sekarang.

"Baby~"

BaekHyun menoleh kearah DaeHyun. Sebelum dia bisa keluar setidaknya dia harus membuat namja yang memeluknya ini tertidur dulu.

"Nde. Nado saranghae Yeobo. Tapi Dae~ . . . kita terlalu banyak bicara. Kapan dimulainya ?! Ini sudah malam, besuk kita harus bangun pagi." Tanya BaekHyun manja.

"Aiggo . . . Istriku ini kenapa ?! Tidak sabaran sekali. Yasudah ayo dimulai." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menidurkan BaekHyun dengan posisi terlentang.

"Perlu pemanasan tidak ini ?!" Tanya DaeHyun yang sudah mengambil posisi ditengah – tenga paha BaekHyun yang terbuka itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan perawan yang memerlukan pemanas- AKH ! APPO ?! JANGAN LANGSUNG MEMASUKAN BEGITU JUGA JUNG DAEHYUN BODOH!" Teriak BaekHyun menggema memenuhi ruangan.

_**FlashBack End**_

(DaeBaek mau NC-an .. Reader minggir dulu ya .. hahaha)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ceklek !_

J-Hope berjalan perlahan saat memasuki kamarnya. Dia lalu menaruh tasnya juga melepas Dasi, Blazer serta sepatunya sebelum menaiki ranjangnya. Dia tidak berniat untuk mandi mengingat ini sudah sangat malam. Lagipula dia sudah mencuci muka di apartemen Suga tadi.

"Egh . . . Hopie Hyung ?!"

J-Hope menoleh kearah suara dibelakangnya dan melihat V terlihat terbangun sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya.

"Aku membangunkanmu eoh ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil naik ke atas ranjang.

"Anya Hopie Hyung. Aku terbangun karna mimpi buruk." Ucap V sambil mendekat kearah J-Hope dan memeluknya.

_Grep !_

"Mimpi buruk ?! Mimpi buruk apa Tae-ah ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Aku berminpi Hopie Hyung akan meninggalkanku."

_DEG !_

"Walau hanya mimpi rasanya menyedihkan sekali. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Hyung. Apalagi Hyung terlihat pergi jauh seperti tidak akan kembali lagi. Didalam mimpiku juga, aku melihat Hyung pergi bersama Suga Hyung."

J-Hope tersentak, antara terkejut dan bingung saat mendengar penuturan V. Terkejut karena mimpi V tentang dia akan pergi itu memang nyata. Tapi dia juga bingung kenapa bisa ada Suga.

"Suga ?! Kenapa bisa dengan Yoongi ?!" Tanya J-Hope sambil tetap memeluk tubuh V.

"Mollayo. Hyung aku tidur disini ya ?! Oemma tadi masuk kemari dan oemma bilang malam ini aku boleh tidur disini, karna appa sudah tidur. Boleh ya Hopie Hyung~ ?!" Tanya V dengan nada merajuk.

"Nde. Sekarang ayo tidur. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam." Ucap J-Hope sambil melepas pelukannya dan menuntun tubuh V untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"Hopie Hyung~"

"Nde ?!"

"Peluk~"

J-Hope yang tadinya sudah mulai memejamkan matanya langsung menoleh kearah V dan tersenyum. Dia pun langsung menarik dan merengkuh tubuh V kearah tubuhnya.

"Hopie Hyung~" Panggil V kembali dan membuat J-Hope langsung menatap kearah V.

"Nde ?!"

"Saranghae~"

_CUP !_

J-Hope sedikit tersentak saat V tiba – tiba mengatakan cinta dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Mianhae." Ucap V sembari menunduk.

"Maaf untuk apa Tae-ah ?!" Tanya J-Hope bingung.

"Tadi Jin Hyung menciumku."

_DEG !_

Tubuh J-Hope mendadak menegang saat mendengar ucapan V. Bayangan saat dirinya melihat JinV tengah berciuman tadi kembali muncul dikepalanya.

"Hyung~ ... Kenapa kau diam ?! Kau marah ?! Mianhae Hopie Hyung." Ucap V menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kemeja J-Hope.

"Tae-ah." Panggil J-Hope dan membuat V mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan ?!"

V menyerngitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Namun walau begitu dia tetap mengangguk sembari menatap ke arah wajah J-Hope yang menatapnya secara intens.

"Nado Saranghae. Aku juga percaya padamu. Balas ciumanku jika kau lebih mencintaiku daripada dia."

Usai mengucapkan itu J-Hope langsung menarik tenguk V dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Sesaat kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel dengan kedua pemilik yang tetap saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya V menggigit bibir bawah J-Hope dan mau tak mau J-Hope pun membuka mulutnya. Entah sama – sama belajar darimana Vhope kini sama – sama memejamkan mata mereka sembari saling melumat bibir dan memperdalam ciuman mereka serta mempererat pelukan tubuh mereka.

"Mereka berciuman ?!"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun yang tadi 'mengintip' kedua anaknya dari balik pintu yang memang tidak ditutup rapat itu mendadak tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Ternyata tak hanya dia yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Se-seHun ?!"

Namja yang namanya disebut BaekHyun itu tersenyum samar sebelum berjalan mendekat kearah BaekHyun.

"Mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan malam pertama mereka malam ini."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak - tidak, HoSeok bukan kau. Mereka bukan kita. Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu sebelum benar – benar mendapat restu dari semua. Aku sangat mengenal anakku, terutama HoSeok."

SeHun kembali tersenyum bahkan lebih mengarah ke smirk saat mendengar penuturan BaekHyun.

"Anakmu ?! Anakmu dengan siapa ?! Denganku ?!"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun yang mendengar ucapan SeHun itu langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah namja yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu SeHun-ah, dia bukan anakmu, dia anakku dengan DaeH-"

"Oh dengan DaXian."

Tubuh BaekHyun menegang saat mendengar perkataan SeHun. Dia benci SeHun menyebut DaeHyun dengan nama DaXian.

Dan lagi SeHun kembali bertingkah, dia kembali menganggap jika J-Hope itu anaknya.

Bukan, J-Hope bukan anak SeHun, J-Hope anak DaeHyun. J-Hope adalah anaknya dengan DaeHyun, bukan dengan SeHun. Karna itulah kebenaran yang sangat dia harapkan.

"Apa mak-"

"Kenapa mereka bisa tidur bersama ?! Kemana suamimu ?! Apa suamimu itu tidak takut mereka akan berbuat macam – macam jika mereka berdua tidur bersama."

"Sudah kubilang HoSeok bukan Kau dan Mereka bukan Kita. DaeHyun sudah tidur. Dan aku mohon berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'suamimu', dia it-"

"Lalu kau minta aku memanggilnya apa ?! Ayah dari anak – anakmu ?! Padahal pada kenyataannya ayah dari salah satu dari anakmu itu adalah namja yang berdiri dihadapanmu."

"OH SEHUN !"

BaekHyun langsung berteriak saat mendengar ucapan SeHun yang dirasa tak masuk akal itu.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang. HOSEOK ITU ANAK DAEHYUN, JUNG DAEHYUN BUKAN OH SEHUN." Ucap BaekHyun sedikit menggertak.

"HAHAHAHAHA."

BaekHyun yang tadinya sudah menahan amarah diubun – ubun mendadak menatap SeHun cengoh. Kenapa dongsaengnya itu malah tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, apa dia sudah gila ?!"

"Oh SeHun. Jangan menakut – nakutiku. Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa kau malah tertawa ?!"

"Hahahaha, nonna kau itu lucu sekali. Kenapa kau seserius itu. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kita baru melakukan itu sekali, jadi mana mungkin kalau Hope itu anakku. Kecuali benihku benar – benar subur sehingga menghasilkan lebih cepat daripada suamimu. Hahahaha."

_PLETAK !_

"Aw, nonna appo ?!" Ucap SeHun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya saat kepalanya dipukul oleh BaekHyun.

"Rasakan ! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Jangan merajuk. Kau sudah tua, tak pantas memasang ekspresi wajah seperti itu. Sini kau !" Ucap BaekHyun kesal sambil menarik daun telinga SeHun dan membawanya ketaman belakang.

"A-aaaakk ampun nonna ... Aduh aduh .. Lepaskan nonna sakit." Protes SeHun.

"Hehehe, mianhae Nyonya Jung, aku kan hanya bercanda." Sambil memasang ekspresi puppy eyesnya kearah BaekHyun setelah BaekHyun melepas jewerannya.

"Bercandamu gak lucu !" Ucap BaekHyun sewot sambil duduk disebuah kursi panjang.

"Ah yasudahlah. Tapi nonna, aku serius. Mana suamimu. Kenapa tumben tak menunggu V tidur dulu ?! Biasanya dia tidak akan tidur nyenyak sebelum menyeret V dari dalam kamar Hope." Tanya SeHun sambil mendudukan diri disamping BaekHyun.

"Dia sudah tepar ?! Mungkin dia kelelahan."

"Heh ?! Maksudmu ?!"

BaekHyun memutar matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan SeHun.

"Kau bukan seorang anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa penyebab seorang namja beristri tepar karna kelelahan."

SeHun terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan judes yang keluar dari bibir tipis BaekHyun.

"Memang berapa ronde yang kalian lakukan hingga dia kelelahan ?!"

"5 ronde."

"MWO ?!"

"Wae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun pada SeHun yang terlihat sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau kuat juga nonna. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu sudah 5 ronde, kekekeke." Ucap SeHun sembali terkekeh.

"Baru juga 5. Aku pernah melayani DaeHyun sampai lebih dari 20 ronde sehari."

"WHAT THE HELL !"

_Pletak !_

"Aduh, appo nonna." Gerutu SeHun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kembali dipukul BaekHyun.

"Tanggapanmu berlebihan SeHun-ah. Memang apa yang aneh ?!"

"20 ronde nonna, 20 ronde, aku tekankan lagi 20 ronde ?! Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa ?! Aku dan XiaoLu saja belum pernah sekalipun dapat melakukannya lebih dari 5 ronde. Bagaimana dan kapan kalian melakukannya ?! Memang suamimu itu tidak bekerja ?! Hope dan V kemana ?!" Tanya SeHun panjang lebar.

"Saat itu aku baru memiliki Hope, umurnya baru sekitar 2tahunan. Waktu itu Daddy dan Mommy ke Korea, mereka liburan ke Jeju, lalu mereka mengajak HoSeok untuk ikut mereka. Otomatis aku hanya berdua dengan DaeHyun dirumah, dia mengambil cuti sehari. Dia memintaku melayaninya. Ya aku layani saja, lagipula kalau aku pikir – pikir sejak HoSeok lahir DaeHyun jadi jarang aku layani karna HoSeoklah yang menjadi perhatianku. Awalnya sih hanya permainan ringan, aku bisa mengimbanginya, bahkan beberapa kali aku yang menyerangnya. Tapi aku lupa satu hal, aku lupa kalau DaeHyun itu punya sisi kemesuman yang sangat berlebih, dia terus menyerangku seharian penuh, dikamar, diruang tamu, diruang makan, didapu-"

"Kau tidak lelah nonna ?!"

BaekHyun kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tentu saja lelah, sangat lelah, hampir 24 jam non stop kami melakukannya. Kau tahu, tubuhku sampai lengket penuh dengan sperma DaeHyun. Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya. DaeHyun pun memilih menambah cuti 2 hari, dia melayaniku, memandikanku, memasakan makanan untukku, menyuapiku, dia juga selalu menggendongku dengan ala bridal. Ah Romantis sekali." Cerita BaekHyun sembari tersenyum, tiba – tiba dia teringat akan saat itu.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali." Ucap SeHun yang membuat BaekHyun menoleh.

"Tentu saja, dia suamiku dan aku melakukannya atas dasar cinta."

"Lalu kau melakukan sebanyak itu apa kau hamil nonna ?!" Tanya SeHun yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh BaekHyun.

"Tentu saja aku hamil. Dua minggu kemudian aku mengandung TaeTae. Aku bahagia memiliki TaeTae. Dengan kehamilanku itu, aku bisa mengerjai DaeHyun habis – habisan, aku selalu nyidam yang aneh – aneh hingga membuat Daehyun kelimpungan. Walo jujur itu memang keinginan bayiku. Jadi mungkin itu sebabnya TaeTae benar – benar mirip DaeHyun, sedikit ngeyel dan menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya dia terlahir atas dasar rasa cinta kami berdua, tidak seperti HoSeok. Waktu aku mengandung HoSeok dulu, aku bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya. Aku tak pernah membiarkannya menyentuh kandunganku." Ucap Baekyun pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya,

"Apa bedanya nonna. Kenapa begitu ?! Mereka kan sama – sama anakmu. Tadi kau bilang melakukannya atas dasar cinta, sama seperti aku dan XiaoLu hingga menghadirkan JungKook."

BaekHyun menoleh, dia tersenyum samar dan menatap tajam kearah SeHun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kita berbeda SeHun-ah, sangat berbeda. Kau dan LuHan eonni menikah atas dasar cinta. Kau menikah dengan pilihanmu sendiri. Berbeda denganku, aku menikah dengan sosok DaXian hanya setelah beberapa hari kami dikenalkan. Kami menikah bukan atas dasar cinta. Kami menikah karna perjodohan. Dan saat pertama kali aku disentuh DaXian, aku ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Aku begitu membenci sosok DaXian. Aku tak pernah rela tubuhku dijamah olehnya. Aku selalu katakutan bila berada disampingnya. Aku melayaninya dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Hingga hadirlah HoSeok dalam kehidupan kami berdua. Saat itulah aku menyadari betapa suamiku itu begitu tulus menyayangiku. Dan akhirnya kami sepakat untuk memulai semua dari awal, tak ada sosok DaXian, tak ada sosok BaiXian. Aku mulai mencintai suamiku, suamiku yang bernama Jung DaeHyun, suami yang sudah memberiku 2 orang putra. Kau tahu SeHun-ah ?! Sesungguhnya HoSeok bukan hanya seorang malaikat untukku, dia juga malaikat untuk hubungan kami berdua. Karna dialah yang menyatukan kami berdua. Itulah sebabnya DaeHyun memanggil HoSeok dengan nama Hope. Karna dialah harapan kami berdua. Jadi pada dasarnya memang TaeTaelah yang benar – benar terlahir atas dasar cinta kami berdua. Kau lebih beruntung dariku SeHun-ah. Kau beruntung memiliki LuHan eonni yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Kau beruntung kalian melakukan hubungan pertama kali atas dasar cinta, tak seperti aku dulu SeHun-ah. Aku seperti seorang gadis yang diperkosa oleh orang asing. Padahal yang menjamahku jelas – jelas suamiku."

SeHun menunduk saat mendengar penuturan BaekHyun. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu bila hubungannya dengan LuHan dulu tak semulus itu. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu jika SeHun menikahi LuHan bukan karna dia mencintai LuHan. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu jika dia menyukai LuHan karna fisik LuHan begitu mirip BaekHyun. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu jika dia sering mengabaikan LuHan saat dia mengingat BaiXian. Andai saja BaekHyun tahu dia sering salah menyebut nama BaiXian saat menjamah tubuh LuHan hingga dia sempat memergoki LuHan menangis selesai berhubungan. Andai saja BaekHyun tau semua itu.

"Jie~"

_DEG !_

Tubuh BaekHyun membeku ditempat, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, bahkan dia seperti hampir lupa cara bernafas saat mendengar SeHun memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"S-shi . . . ShiXun ?!" Ucap BaekHyun terbata saat menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Please. For the last.

BaekHyun memejamkan matanya sambil meremas ujung dressnya saat SeHun sudah mulai mendekatkan wajah kearah wajahnya hingga . . . . . . . . . . . . tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Dia merasakan tangan SeHun menarik tenguknya dan mulai menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Yah mereka tengah berciuman sekarang.

_Tes !_

Tanpa SeHun minta sebutir liquid terjatuh saat dia memejamkan matanya. Begitu pula dengan BaekHyun. BaekHyun yang memang sudah dulu menangis terus menahan isak tangisnya saat SeHun mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"SeHun-ah . . . . hiks !"

Tanpa HunBaek sadari, sedari tadi sepasang mata rusa tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan sembari terisak dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**Keesokan harinya**_

_Ceklek !_

J-Hope terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya, rambutnya masih terlihat sedikit basah namun dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi.

Pagi itu, ah tidak ini masih terlalu awal untuk dibilang pagi karna matahari masih lama untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Karna J-Hope baru tidur sekitar 3-4 jam saat oemmanya tiba – tiba masuk kamarnya dan membangunkannya.

Terlalu nyamannya tidur memeluk V membuatnya hampir lupa jika dia akan berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama menuju Kanada.

Setelah dirasa semua siap J-Hope pun mulai memakai sepatu dan jaketnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Namun belum sampai tangannya membuka ganggang pintu, dia kembali menoleh dan memandang kearah V yang masih tertidur nyenyak diranjangnya.

J-Hope pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju tepi ranjang.

"Tae-ah, mianhae telah meninggalkanmu. Aku melakukan semua ini karna aku mencintaimu, mencintai appa oemma. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, sungguh. Mungkin takdir hidupmu memang untuk SeokJin Hyung. Berbahagialah dengannya. Biarlah aku cukup mencintaimu dari kejauhan. Biar aku menjaga hatimu dari sana. Berbahagialah Tae-ah. Mian Hyung tak berpamitan denganmu. Hyung harap kau mengerti. Saranghae."

_CUP !_

J-Hope mencium sejenak bibir V. Entah kenapa bibir V menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Namun J-Hope juga harus menyadari bahwa bukan dia pemilik bibir itu. Tak seharusnya dia mencintainya, mencintai adik kandungnya.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, J-Hope langsung kembali berjalan pelan menuju arah pintu, dia berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih sembari memegangi dadanya. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit ?! Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan perasaan cinta diantara mereka berdua jika memang tak bisa menyatukan mereka berdua ?!

"Kau sudah siap Hope ?!"

J-Hope yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga itu tersenyum saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang masih sama – sama memakai piyama tidur, berdiri berhadap – hadapan dengan samchon dan imonya yang terlihat sudah rapi. Hari ini J-Hope memang ke Kanada bersama dengan Samchon dan Imonya.

"Nde. Aku siap." Ucap J-Hope sambil tersenyum samar.

_Grep !_

"Hiks."

_DEG !_

"Oemma jebal jangan menangis, aku hanya ke Kanada oemma."

Pandangan J-Hope sedikit buram saat yeoja yang melahirkannya itu tiba-tiba memeluknya sembari menangis.

"Oem-"

"Jangan bicara apapun nak .. biarkan oemma memelukmu sebentar saja."

J-Hope langsung membalas pelukan BaekHyun dengan erat. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil oemmanya itu sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saat mendengar suara isakkan keluar dari yeoja yang begitu dicintainya melebihi apapun itu. Tapi tangisannya hanya akan membuat sang oemma semakin enggan berpisah. Jadi dia memilih diam walau sedari tadi wajahnya telah mengalir sebuah sungai kecil.

Sedangkan DaeHyun, SeHun dan LuHan yang juga berada disana memilih tetap diam sambil mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Mereka bertiga merasa tidak tega melihat perpisahan ibu dan anak itu.

_Tin Tin !_

Suara klason dari luar menyadarkan dua keluarga itu dalam keheningan.

"Taksinya sudah datang. Hope ayo kita berangkat." Ucap LuHan sambil menghampiri J-Hope yang masih dipeluk BaekHyun.

"Oemma. Aku berangkat ne ?! Jaga diri oemma baik – baik. Jaga kesehatan. Jangan telat makan. Aku tidak mau oemma sak-"

"Huuuaaaaaaaaaa . . . . ."

"Eh ?!"

HunHan, DaeHyun dan J-Hope sama – sama terkaget saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba berteriak dipelukan J-Hope.

"B-baek .. Kau kenapa ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik tubuh BaekHyun dari tubuh J-Hope.

"Hey Baby, kau kenapa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang malah menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang DaeHyun.

"Aku malu pada HoSeok. Padahal aku kan oemmanya, tapi kenapa malah dia yang menasehatiku."

"Heh ?!"

DaeHyun menunduk dan memandang cengoh istrinya. Sedang J-Hope dan HunHan hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Oemma, aku berangkat ne ?!" Pamit J-Hope sambil mengecup singkat dan mengelus surai panjang BaekHyun yang masih berada dalam pelukan DaeHyun itu.

"Ne. Hati – hati HoSeok-ah." Ucap BaekHyun pelan tanpa mengalihkan tubuhnya DaeHyun.

"Hope, oemmamu sedang merajuk sekarang. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu. Sering – seringlah menelpon kerumah agar oemmamu tidak uring – uri . . ._ Akh_ BAEK !"

DaeHyun yang tadinya tengah menasehati J-Hope sedikit berteriak saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba mencubit perutnya.

"Hehehe, sudahlah appa. Biarkan oemma seperti itu dulu. Aku berangkat dulu ya, jangan nakal pada appa. Sarang-"

"HoSeok-ah, aku oemmamu, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begitu." Protes BaekHyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah J-Hope.

"Poppo dulu." Ucap BaekHyun manja sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kearah J-Hope tanpa melepas pelukannya dari tubuh DaeHyun.

_CUP ! CUP ! CUP !_

J-Hope langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kedua pipi serta kening BaekHyun sebelum yeoja cantik tersebut kembali menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada DaeHyun.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya oemma, appa." Ucap J-Hope sambil mencium tangan DaeHyun.

"Ne, hati – hati. Aku titip Hope ya LuHan nonna, tolong jaga dia selama kalian disana." Ucap DaeHyun yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh LuHan.

"Nde, tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti melakukannya. Kajja Hope SeHun. Kami berangkat dulu, Annyeong Dae Baek. Ayo Hope kita bawa koper kita kedepan." Ucap LuHan sembari keluar merangkul J-Hope yang dijawab anggukan serempak oleh DaeBaek yang melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap arah kepergian mereka.

"Cih ! Drama keluarga dimasalalu terulang kembali."

SeHun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menjadi penonton kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maksudmu apa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun datar pada SeHun yang tengah tersenyum sinis.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat kisah dimasalalu. Dimana dua orang yang saling mencintai dipisahkan secara kejam. Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang aku cintai dibawa pergi dari hadapanku dan dinikahkan dengan lelaki yang tidak jelas."

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAIKU TIDAK JELAS !"

"DaeHyun ! Hentikan."

DaeHyun yang tadinya murka mendengar ucapan SeHun itu langsung mencoba menghajar SeHun. Namun belum sampai tangannya terangkat, BaekHyun sudah menahan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"SeHun-ah, cukup. Berangkatlah. LuHan dan J-Hope sudah menunggumu." Ucap BaekHyun pelan sembari menarik tubuh DaeHyun agar berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan nonna. Yasudah aku berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu. _CUP_ !"

"Daeh~"

BaekHyun kembali menahan tubuh dan tangan DaeHyun yang ingin berontak karna melihat SeHun mencium kening BaekHyun.

"Hati – hati. Sesampainya disana segera hubungi kami." Ucap BaekHyun pada SeHun yang mulai berjalan keluar. Dia lalu menarik kedua tangan DaeHyun yang memang sedari tadi dipegangnya untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tahan emosimu Dae. Dia adikku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, kau tahu itu." Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu mencintaimu Baek. Aku takut dia akan merebutmu dariku." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya bahu BaekHyun.

"Ups, sorry aku mengganggu. Nonna, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau sebaiknya kau segera memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk kepergian Hope ke Kanada. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengalami apa yang aku rasakan. Dan oh ya 1 lagi DaeHyun-ssi, bukan aku yang merebutnya, tapi kaulah yang pernah mengambilnya dariku. Annyeong !"

DaeBaek sama – sama terdiam saat SeHun tiba – tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan kemudian kembali menghilang (?)

Pegangan tangan BaekHyun pada tangan DaeHyun melemah. Dia lupa, dia melupakan alasan apa yang bisa dia berikan kepada V tentang kepargian J-Hope.

Dan saat itulah bayangan dimasa lalunya kembali terputar. Dimana dia yang saat itu tengah berada dikamar ShiXun seret paksa oleh Daddynya dan diserahkan kepada DaXian layaknya sebuah barang. Dia pergi dengan background (?) suara ShiXun yang tengah memecahi barang – barang didalam kamarnya. Dia juga ingin berontak, tapi sosok DaXian terlalu menakutkan baginya. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah saat keesokkan harinya dia sudah berada didepan pendeta untuk mengucap janji sehidup semati bersama sosok DaXian.

"Baek~ ?!" Panggil DaeHyun sambil membelai surai BaekHyun.

_Sret !_

"JUNG BAEKHYUN !" Teriak DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang langsung melepaskan diri darinya dan berlari menaiki tangga.

DaeHyun tertegun. Hatinya serasa dihantam keras saat matanya menatap nanar wajah BaekHyun yang tengah berlari itu terlihat sembab dan dipenuhi air mata.

"Menangislah jika ingin menangis Hope."

J-Hope yang tadinya menunduk itu langsung mengangkat wajah sembabnya saat mendengar penuturan SeHun yang duduk disamping supir.

_Grep !_

Kini J-Hope beralih menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya. LuHan menggenggam erat tangan J-hope lalu tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Lakukan Hope. Lepaskan segala kegundahan hatimu."

"Hiks ... !" J-Hope terisak sembari berbaring dipaha LuHan.

"Aku mencintainya, aku sangat mencintainya. Kenapa aku harus mencintai adikku sendiri ?! Kenapa ?! Kenapa aku harus melihat kenyataan dia akan menjadi milik orang lain. Apa salahku, apa dosaku imo ?! Apa salah aku mencintanya ?! Terlalu mencintainya."

LuHan hanya diam sembari membelai surai J-Hope. Dia pernah melihat hal seperti ini juga sebelumnya. Dia pernah menangkan seorang namja yang tersakiti karna cinta.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Kau tak pernah salah mencintainya. Sekalipun dia adikmu. Karna Tuhan sendirilah yang menciptakan perasaan itu."

LuHan yang tadinya menunduk menatap J-Hope, kini beralih menoleh kearah suaminya yang duduk disamping supir dengan tatapan nanar saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"_Kau bisa berkata seperti karna kau juga mencintai kakakmu SeHun-ah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek, kau masih marah ?!"

BaekHyun yang sedang menata makanan dimeja sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah suara dibelakangnya.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau masih memakai kimono mandi DaeHyun-ah. Cepat ganti baju sana." Perintah BaekHyun pada sang suami yang terlihat baru saja selesai mandi karna rambutnya masih terlihat sedikit basah.

"Baek jawab aku. Kau masih marah ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil meraih kedua tangan BaekHyun.

_CUP !_

BaekHyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas DaeHyun sembari tersenyum.

"Tak ada alasan untukku marah padamu. Itu hanya masa lalu kita. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu."

DaeHyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari sang istri. Dia pun melepas pegangan tangannya dan menangkup wajah BaekHyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Jeongguk-ie. Jangan lihat !"

"Aaaaa ... Gege kenapa menutup mataku ?!"

DaeHyun yang tadinya akan mencium BaekHyun itu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya saat mendengar dua buah suara cempreng dan menoleh kearah tangga. Disana terlihat V tengah menutup mata JungKook.

"Jangan lihat, kau masih kecil Jeongguk-ie !"

"Kau berlebihan ge. Kita hanya berbeda setahun. Lagipula aku sudah sering melihat Baba dan Mama berpelukan didepanku. Lepas !" Ucap JungKook sambil menepis tangan V dan berjalan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan V yang tengah mempoutkan .

DaeBaek terlihat sama – sama terkekeh saat melihat perdebatan singkat dua namja imut itu.

"Good morning Uncle ... Good Morning Auntie ... !" Ucap JungKook nyaring saat sampai dihadapan DaeHyun yang tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipinya saat memeluk singkat tubuh BaekHyun.

"Pagi juga anak manis. Duduklah. Ayo makan." Ucap BaekHyun yang langsung dituruti oleh JungKook yang duduk bersamaan dengan DaeHyun.

"Appa oemma ... Hopie Hyung kemana ?!"

_DEG !_

Pergerakan DaeHyun dan BaekHyun terhenti seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan V.

"Appa oemma ! Kenapa diam saja ?! Hopie Hyung kemana ?! Kenapa beberapa barangnya tidak ada." Tanya V kembali dengan suara sedikit meninggi karna merasa diabaikan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dia ke Kanada." Jawab DaeHyun singkat dan membuat V menatap heran kearahnya.

"Kanada ?! Untuk apa Hopie Hyung kesana ?!"

_Grep !_

V sedikit tersentak saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"TaeTae dengarkan oemma. Oemma mohon kau mau mengerti jika-"

"Jadi Hope-ge ikut Baba dan Mama ke Kanada ?!"

Ucapan JungKook membuat BaekHyun menghentikan ucapannya dan membuat DaeBaekTae menoleh kearahnya.

"Untuk apa Baba Mamamu ke Kanada ?!" Tanya V pada JungKook yang terlihat melalahap makanannya.

"Appa di disuruh grandpa kesana untuk membahas tentang perusahaan Wu yang ada di China dan Kanada."

Jawaban JungKook membuat V terlihat mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Ih, enak ya jadi Hopie Hyung. Dia sangat cerdas hingga masih muda saja sudah diajak mengurus perusahaan oleh Haraboeji. Menyenangkan sekali bisa bolak – balik Korea Kanada tanpa memikirkan nilainya akan turun atau tidak karna dia begitu pintar. Aku iri. Oemma~ . . . Kenapa curang sekali ?! Kenapa Hopie Hyung sangat pintar sedangkan begitu bodoh." Gerutu V merajuk sambil menarik – narik dress BaekHyun.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak bodoh. Hanya malas belajar saja. Hobbynya hanya membaca anime terus begitu bagaimana bisa pintar. Mimpi saja sana." Saut DaeHyun yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari V.

"Pasti kebodohanku menurun dari appa !" Ucap V sewot.

"Enak saja. Aku ini cerdas, kalau aku tidak cerdas bagaimana aku bisa masuk kelas akselerasi seperti Hope. Padahal aku lebih muda dari oemmamu, tapi aku bisa jadi satu angkatan dengan oemmamu."

"Kita satu angkatan ?!" Tanya BaekHyun menyaut ucapan DaeHyun.

"Bahkan kita pernah satu kelas istriku yang cantik." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Kapan ?! Kapan Dae ?! Kapan kita pernah sekelas. Bukannya kau lahir dan besar di China ?!" Tanya BaekHyun kembali sambil duduk disamping DaeHyun.

"Jung BaekHyun yang cantik, kita sudah berapa tahun menikah sih ?! Aku ini kelahiran Busan, walau aku memang dibesarkan diChina. Tapi aku melewati masa Senior High School di Korea, kita memang pernah satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas waktu kelas 3. Mungkin kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku yang duduk tepat dibelakangmu karna kau terlalu asyik menjadi primadona sekolah, kau juga terlalu asyik dengan kisah cintamu yang rumit dengan ChanYeol dan SeHun jadi-"

"Eh ?! Kisah cinta dengan Baba ?! Maksud uncle apa ?!"

DaeBaek langsung sama – sama terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan JungKook. Bagus, DaeHyun salah bicara.

"Mungkin Samchon melakukan itu karna samchon mau menjaga nonnanya. Dari dulu kan oemmaku cantik, appa bilang tadi oemma primadona sekolah, jadi wajar kalo Samchon menjaga oemma dari ChanYeol Ahjusshi yang suka genit pada oemma." Ucap V sembari tersenyum pada JungKook yang terlihat mengangguk kepalanya.

Sedangkan DaeBaek yang mendengar itu hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas lega. Kadang kala kepolosan dua namja imut didepan mereka ini ada manfaatnya juga.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO !"

V yang baru saja duduk dan mengambil sehelai roti itu langsung menoleh bersamaan dengan DaeBaek dan JungKook kearah pintu utama rumah yang memang terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja berpakaian sragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh V dan JungKook.

"KAU ?! UNTUK APA KAU KESINI ?!" Tanya JungKook sedikit berteriak sembari berdiri dan menunjuk arah namja yang baru datang itu.

"Tentu saja menjemput putri cantik dari negeri tirai bambu ini. _CUP !"_

"Cih – cih .. kenapa kau mencium tanganku. Ahjumma ada orang gila aku takut." Ucap JungKook sembari berdiri dan memeluk BaekHyun.

Pasalnya namja tadi tiba – tiba datang mendekati JungKook dan langsung mencium tangan JungKook yang menunjuk kearahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali appa bilang. Berhenti mengganggunya JiMin-ah."

DaeBaekTae yang tadinya terkekeh melihat adegan JiMin JungKook (nama nih couple apaan yak ?! -_-) itu serempak menoleh kearah namja dewasa bersuara bass tengah berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Pagi Baekkie. _CUP !_" Sapa namja dewasa tersebut sambil mencium singkat pipi BaekHyun yang membuat DaeHyun memutar malas matanya saat melihat itu.

"Pagi juga Yeolie. Duduklah." Ucap BaekHyun sembari tersenyum pada ChanYeol yang kini duduk disamping DaeHyun.

"Pagi DaeHyun-ssi, kau terlihat santai sekali pagi ini. Katanya kau ada meeting hari ini." Ucap ChanYeol pada DaeHyun yang memang terlihat sangat santai karna masih memakai kimono mandi, sedangkan dia sudah memakai pakaian kerja lengkap.

"Memang ChanYeol-ssi, tapi berhubung pemilik saham dari perusahaan OH, Nyonya Oh BaekHyun-ssi tidak berani menaiki mobil sendiri. Jadi aku-"

"Aku bukannya tidak berani menyetir sendiri Tuan Jung DaeHyun-ssi yang terhormat. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu mondar mandir dari kantor kemari." Omel BaekHyun pada DaeHyun.

"Oh jadi begitu masalahnya. Kalau begitu aku dengan senang hati siap mengantar jemput nonna Oh yang cantik jelita ini untuk menghadiri meeting nanti."

"Tidak Terima Kasih." / TIDAK PERLU !" Jawab DaeBaek serempak.

"Ahjusshi kau genit." Ucap V pada ChanYeol.

"Benar, sama seperti anaknya." Saut JungKook sambil melirik kearah JiMin yang sedari tadi mengedip – ngedipkan mata kearahnya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Kau masak apa Baek ?!" Tanya ChanYeol pada BaekHyun yang menyendokkan makanan kepiring JungKook dan JiMin.

"Nasi goreng Beijing. Kau mau ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Anya. Aku belum lapar. Bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi saja. Aku sedikit ngantuk." Pinta ChanYeol pada BaekHyun.

"Arraseo. JiMin kau mau minum apa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil menoleh kearah JiMin.

"Aku susu sama dengan mereka ahjumma." Jawab JiMin yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun.

"Baiklah, aku buatkan dulu. Kau mau kubuatkan minuman lagi Dae ?! Tanya BaekHyun kepada sang suami.

"Anya. Nanti saja." Jawab DaeHyun sambil tersenyum kearah sang istri yang mulai memasuki dapur.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali mempunyai oemma. Appa, aku ingin memiliki oemma seperti BaekHyun ahjumma." Rengek JiMin pada ChanYeol.

"Kau dengar itu DaeHyun-ssi. Jadi kapan kau berniat bercerai dengan Baekkie ?! Hingga aku bisa menikahi BaekHyun dan menjadikan dia oemma JiMin."

"WHAT ?!" / "Eh ?" / "MWOYA ?!"

DaeTaeKook (?) serempak berteriak saat mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan frotal dari ChanYeol.

"Teruslah bermimpi ChanYeol-ssi karna aku tak akan pernah bercerai dengan BaekHy-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi istri saja ?! Kita berdua kan selama ini akur – akur saja. Pasti sangat menyenangkan dan seru. Selama ini kan sudah banyak namja yang memiliki 2 istri. Tapi satu yeoja memiliki dua istri kan masih jarang. Bagaimana ?! Kau tertarik tidak ?!"

DaeHyun menatap cengoh kearah namja yang tengah memamerkan rentetan gigi putih kearahnya. Apa dia gila ?! Berbagi istri ?! Yang benar saja. Sampai matimu DaeHyun tak akan rela membagi BaekHyun dengan siapapun.

"Wah ide bagus itu appa. Aku setuju. SANGAT SETUJU !" Saut JiMin dengan tatapan berbinar.

_Prang !_

"KAU MAU KUBUNUH PARK JIMIN ?!" Teriak V murka sambil melempar sendok dan garpunya kemeja.

"Wae ?! Memang kau tak mau mempunyai saudara sepertiku ?! Nanti kita bisa jadi satu marga. Menurutmu lebih bagus Park atau Jung ?!"

"JUNG JUNG JUNG ! Margaku Jung. Jung TaeHyung. Aku tak berminat mengubah margaku apalagi merubahnya jadi PARK. Aku tidak berminat, bahkan untuk menjadi saudaramu sekalipun. SANGAT TIDAK BERMINAT." Ucap V Sewot.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Tanpa appa menikah dengan BaekHyun ahjumma pun aku tetap akan menjadi saudaramu. Karna aku akan menikahi keponakanmu yang cantik ini. Benarkan chagi-ah." Ucap JiMin sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah JungKook yang menatap geli kearahnya.

"SIAPA YANG SUDI MENIKAH DENGANMU !" Teriak JungKook.

"Astaga. Ada apa ini dari tadi berisik sekali aku dengarkan dari dapur ?!" Ucap BaekHyun yang menghentikan sejenak hawa permusuhan yang ada diantara mereka ber5.

"Ini minumanmu Yeollie, JiMin-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyerahkan minuman kearah ChanYeol dan JiMin sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping suaminya.

"Gomawo Yoebo." / "Gomawo oemma." Ucap ChanYeol dan JiMin serempak dan membuat wajah V semakin merrah padam.

Sedangkan BaekHyun terlihat menyengitkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan pasangan appa dan anak itu. Dia lalu menoleh kearah sang suami yang hanya menatap datar sekaligus malas kearah Park ChanYeol.

DaeHyun yang merasa diperhatikan pun perlahan menoleh kearah wajah cantik BaekHyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"ChanYeol baru saja meminta ijin kepadaku untuk dapat menjadi suami keduamu. Kau berminat tidak ?! Segala keputusan ada ditanganmu. Aku kedalam dulu. Aku mau ganti baju." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berdiri untuk beranjak dari sana.

_Sret !_

DaeHyun menghentikan sejenak langkahnya saat merasakan jari – jari halus meraih tangannya. Dia lalu menoleh yang kearah sang istri yang tengah duduk membelakanginya itu. Jari BaekHyun meraih kearah jemarinya dan memegang jari manisnya. Jari lentik BaekHyun menyentuh jari manisnya dan merapatkan cincin pernikahan mereka. DaeHyun tersenyum. Istrinya memang yang terbaik. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya setelah memegang erat sejenak sebelum mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Dia percaya BaekHyun. Dia mempercayai istrinya.

Sedangkan BaekHyun yang merasakan jemari DaeHyun yang tadi diraihnya itu menggenggam erat sebelum akhirnya melepasnya itu pun ikut tersenyum. BaekHyun tahu, DaeHyun sedang menahan emosinya saat ini. Ini sering terjadi saat dia bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya Park ChanYeol. DaeHyun sangat menghormati semua rekan – rekan kerjanya. Jadi DaeHyun memilih diam dan menyingkir bila pembicaraan ChanYeol sudah sampai kemana – mana. Mungkin sifat itulah yang menurun ke J-Hope. Sikap menahan dirinya. Sayangnya DaeHyun tak pernah melakukan itu kepada SeHun, DaeHyun tak pernah menahan diri saat berdebat dengan SeHun. DaeHyun selalu menanggapi segala pertengkaran yang biasanya disulut oleh adiknya itu.

"Kalian sudah selesai ?! Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang ?!" Tanya ChanYeol kepada para namja – namja muda itu dan membuyarkan lamunan BaekHyun.

"Berangkat ?! Ahjusshi yang akan mengantar kita ?!" Tanya V yang diangguki oleh ChanYeol.

"Memang appa mau kemana oemma ?!" Lanjutnya sambil menoleh kearah BaekHyun.

"Apa kau tak dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua tadi nak ?! Appa dan oemma mau ada meeting, jadi kalian berangkat bersama ChanYeol Ahjusshi dulu ne ?! Kasian appamu jika harus bolak balik." Jawab BaekHyun yang diangguki tanda mengerti dari V.

Selama ini memang DaeHyunlah yang sering mengantar mereka berangkat sekolah sekalian berangkat kerja. Dan pulangnya mereka menaiki kendaraan umum. Walau bisa dibilang datang dari keluarga kaya raya. Jung Family tak pernah terlihat hidup mewah atau terlalu memamerkan kekayaan mereka.

Padahal digarasi mobil mereka jelas – jelas ada 3 buah mobil. 1 mobil DaeHyun, 1 mobil BaekHyun yang hampir tidak pernah digunakan, dan 1 mobil J-Hope, sebuah mobil Sport keluaran terbaru yang dibelikan oleh kakeknya sekitar setahun yang lalu. J-Hope sendiri juga jarang menggunakannya. Dia hanya menggunakannya pada saat – saat darurat, karna menurutnya naik kendaraan umum itu jauh lebih menyenangkan.

"Yasudah kajja kita berangkat." Ucap ChanYeol pada ketiga anak tersebut.

"Aku berangkat dulu oemma. CUP !" Pamit V sambil mengecup singkat pipi BaekHyun dan berjalan keluar.

"Hati – hati nak, ayo JungKook berdiri. Ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah. Kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu." Tanya BaekHyun sambil berjalan mendekat kearah JungKook yang tetap diam dikursinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tak mau berangkat bersama namja genit itu !" Tolak JungKook sambil menunjuk kearah JiMin yang ternyata sedari masih belum berhenti menatapi JungKok sambil senyum – senyum tak jelas.

"Astaga Park JiMin. Bagaimana namja yang sukai tak takut kalau kau senyam – senyum begitu terus dari tadi. Park ChanYeol, lihat, kebiasaan senyum tak jelas dan pamer gigimu menurun pada anakmu." Ucap BaekHyun pada JiMin dan ChanYeol yang malah nyengir kearahnya.

"Hehehe, biar saja Baekie, dia kan anakku. JiMin-ah sana ke mobil. Atau appa akan meninggalkanmu kalau terus mengganggu anak orang sampai ketakutan begitu. JungKookie ayo berangkat, kau duduk saja dibelakang dengan V, biar JiMin didepan bersama Ahjusshi."

Perkataan ChanYeol langsung dituruti JungKook yang langsung berlari keluar.

"Eh cantik, Wait me~ ..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ... Pergi – pergi jangan mendekat ! Aaaaaaaa ... Mama Baba Help Me !"

BaekHyun menatap cengoh kearah JiMin dan JungKook yang berlari keluar sambil berkejar – kejaran itu. Sedangkan ChanYeol hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah BaekHyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ah maksudku kami berangkat dulu ya Baek." Pamit ChanYeol yang dijawab anggukkan dan senyuman oleh BaekHyun.

"Nde. Ayo aku antar sampai kedepan." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengiringi ChanYeol sampai kedepan pintu.

"Hati – hati ya, gomawo sudah membiarkan V dan JungKook menumpang." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Nde, cheonma. V sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri Baek." Ucap ChanYeol sembari tersenyum dan membuat BaekHyun memutar malas matanya.

"Eits, cium pipiku ! Jangan pernah cium keningku ! Ini hanya milik suamiku." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah ChanYeol.

Mantan kekasihnya itu memang memiliki kebiasaan memperlakukan BaekHyun selayaknya istrinya sendiri sejak istrinya meninggal.

"Arraseo. Aku berangkat dulu. _CUP !_ Annyeong." Pamit ChanYeol kembali sembari mencium kilat pipi BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil dan dijawab lambaian tangan dan senyuman dari BaekHyun.

"Hasst, pagi ini aku sudah dicium 5 namja sekaligus. Kenapa aku merasa mukaku ini murahan sekali." Ucap BaekHyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap – usap wajahnya.

BaekHyun lalu berjalan masuk setelah mobil ChanYeol berlalu dari pekarangan rumahnya. Dia merapikan meja makan lalu membawa piring dan gelas kotor kedapur dan mulai mencucinya.

_GREP !_

BaekHyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencuci piringnya saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Namun sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum dan kembali mengusap – usap piring kotor dengan spons.

"Sudah berapa kali aku sarankan untuk mempekerjakan pembantu dan supir. Aku tak tega melihat kau kerepotan seorang diri seperti ini. Kau itu Nyonya Jung, putri dari pemilik perusahaan OH, tapi pekerjaanmu tak lebih dari pembantu. Semua pekerjaan rumah kau kerjakan sendiri. Dengan memiliki pembantu pekerjaanmu akan lebih ringan. Lagipula dengan adanya supir, aku juga jadi lebih tenang melepasmu sendiri dan anak – anak tanpa harus meminta tolong pada Park ChanYeol seperti hari ini. Aku juga tak melarangmu untuk bekerja diperusahaanmu. JJ Corp dan OH Crop belum sepenuhnya menjadi satu. Aku tak melarangmu untuk menjadi wanita karir." Ucap DaeHyun panjang lebar dan membuat BaekHyun yang sedari tadi seksama mendengarkan itu kembali tersenyum. BaekHyun mengelap tangannya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu meraih kepala DaeHyun yang ada dibelakangnya untuk bersandar dibahunya.

"Sejak kapan suamiku menjadi sosok yang sombong ?! Bukan apa – apa DaeHyun-ah. Tapi aku lebih suka melayani dan merawat suami dan anak – anakku. Kalau memang mau mempekerjakan pembantu, aku akan melakukannya saat anak – anak kita masih kecil. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Aku ingin melihat pertumbuhan anak – anakku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Merawat mereka dengan tangan – tanganku sendiri. Aku tak pernah sekalipun merasa capek, aku bahkan merasa puas melakukan itu semua DaeHyun-ah. Untuk supir aku tak butuh. Aku masih punya kau, aku tak butuh seseorang berada disampingku saat aku berpergian, aku akan jauh lebih tenang bila yang berada disampingku itu adalah suamiku. Dan Park ChanYeol itu sudah ku anggap kakakku sendiri, JiMin sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri. JiMin dan TaeTae hanya berbeda beberapa bulan. Aku juga menyusui JiMin saat aku menyusui TaeTae. Karna JiMin tak mau minum susu selain ASI sedangkan ChanYeol tak bisa cepat menemukan ibu pengganti untuk JiMin karna dia terlalu depresi karna istrinya meninggal sewaktu melahirkan JiMin. Lagipula ChanYeol jarang di Korea. Dia lebih sering ke Keluar negeri, jadi biar dia menghabiskan waktu nya di Korea ini tidak hanya dengan berkutat dengan file – file dikantor. Aku akan mulai mengenalkannya pada beberapa yeoja agar dia sedikit terurus dan tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Lalu untuk menjadi wanita karir. Aku tidak berminat. Suamiku, Adikku, Daddyku semuanya Workaholic. Perusahaan kalian semua terlalu mendunia dan aku tak berminat terjun ditengah – tengahnya. Aku sesekali ikut meeting karena aku masih mempunyai tanggungan diperusahaan OH, karna kau menolak bekerjasama dengan SeHun. Tapi sungguh, menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu jauh lebih menyenangkan."

DaeHyun terkesima mendengar penuturan panjang BaekHyun. Istrinya memang luar biasanya. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukkannya ketubuh BaekHyun dan menciumi leher jenjang itu.

"Inilah alasanku mencintai sedari dulu, sedari pertama kita bertemu. Kau seorang Tuan putri yang sangat rendah hati."

BaekHyun tersenyum mendengar pujian. Sesungguhnya dia juga merasa beruntung memiliki DaeHyun.

"Selalu itu rayuanmu. Mencintaiku sedari pertama kita bertem- eh Dae tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang kau kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu ?! Dan aku selalu berfikir itu adalah saat dimana kita dipertemukan untuk pertama kali dulu. Tapi tadi kau bilang kalau kita pernah satu sekolahan bahkan satu kelas ?! Jangan – jangan . . . . . Tunggu Dae, jangan bilang kau siswa pertukaran pelajar dari China itu ?! Hoobaeku yang bisa sekelas denganku karna mengikuti akselerasi. Namja yang selalu meminjamiku alat tulis saat ada salah satu alat tulisku yang ketinggalan. Namja yang meminjamiku buku – buku pendamping saat bukuku ketinggalan. Namja yang mengerjakan hukumanku karna aku tertidur dikelas. Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah kau Dae ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil melepas pelukan DaeHyun lalu berbalik dan menatap wajah DaeHyun.

_CUP !_

DaeHyun mengecup singkat bibir BaekHyun sembari tersenyum.

"Namja itu memang aku yoebo."

"Ba-bagaiman bisa ?! Setahuku namja pindahan itu bernama . . . . . . . Ju-jung ... Dae ... Hyun ?! OMO ! ASTAGA ! ITU MEMANG NAMAMU. Bagaimana bisa Dae ?! Bagaimana bisa itu kau ?! Dan bagaimana aku baru sadar sekarang, setelah hampir 20 tahun kita menikah ?! OMO OMO OMO !" Ucap BaekHyun dengan hebohnya.

"Hahahaha, kau mengenalku sebagai Zheng DaXian, bukan Jung DaeHyun. Kita pertama kali bertatap muka dan diperkenalkan dengan nama Zheng DaXian dan Wu BaiXian. Lagipula kau kan tidak menyelesaikan pendidikan formalmu dan melakukan homeschooling karna kita menikah setelah beberapa hari berkenalan. Kalau kau tak percaya aku bisa memberikan buku kenang – kenangan sekolah kita. Kau tak lupa kalau aku pernah meninggalkan seminggu untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan kan ?!"

BaekHyun mengurut keningnya mendengar penuturan DaeHyun. Benar, semua yang dikatakan DaeHyun benar.

"Tapi DaeHyun yang itu penampilannya nerd. Dia itu jelek, cupu, kacamatanya tebal, tak menarik. Sedangkan DaXian itu keren, aku saja sempat jatuh cinta saat melihat wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang at-"

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kau juga pernah menyukai DaXian ya ?!"

BaekHyun langsung bungkam saat mendengar ucapan DaeHyun. Pipinya memerah.

"Hasst lupakan ! Eh, Tapi tunggu – tunggu. Jadi kalau begitu kau jugalah siswa yang salah masuk kamar yeoja dan aku lempari sabun karna melihat tubuh saat aku sedang mandi itu ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil menunjuk muka DaeHyun.

"Hahahaha, itu memang aku yoebo. Dan gara – gara itu aku sampai mimpi basah selama seminggu berturut – turut. Tiap bertemu denganmu yang ada dibayanganku adalah tubuh telanjangmu yang seksi dan mulus sekali itu."

_Pletak !_

"YAK KAU MESUM ! Itu pertama kalinya tubuhku dilihat oleh namja." Teriak BaekHyun sambil memukul kepala DaeHyun.

"_Akh_, appo yoebo. Kenapa memukulku ?! Wah, aku beruntung sekali ya yoebo. Aku yang pertama kali melihat tubuhmu, aku pula yang pertama kali memerawanimu. Hahahaha, akh ... aduh – aduh kenapa malah marah ?! Hahaha."

DaeHyun semakin tertawa saat BaekHyun memukulinya manja. Istrinya begitu cantik jika sedang ngambek seperti ini.

"Eh tunggu Dae, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini ?! Kan kau akan meeting nanti." Tanya BaekHyun heran. Pasalnya DaeHyun saat ini hanya menggenakan kaos dan boxer.

"Rapatnya masih lama. Diundur setelah makan siang Baek. Hasst, tau begini aku yang mengantar TaeHyung tadi. Aku jadi bosan. Rumah ini sepi sekali. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika rumah ini dipenuhi dengan suara-"

"Cukup basa – basinya Jung DaeHyun."

Baekhyun memutar malas matanya saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun yang terkesan berbasa – basi itu. Dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan suaminya itu. Tanpa bicara dia langsung menurunkan kedua lengan dressnya hingga dress itu jatuh kelantai.

"Selamat menikmati sarapan keduamu Tuan Jung DaeHyun." Ucap BaekHyun dengan senyum menggoda dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher DaeHyun.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan menikmatinya Nyonya Jung Baek." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai menciumi leher BaekHyun sembari melepas pengait bra BaekHyun yang dirasa mengganggu itu.

Berikutnya . . . . . cukup mereka yang tahu :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Nah, aku rasa itu dulu yang bisa haraboeji jelaskan Hope. Ini sudah malam. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur." Ucap Wu YiFan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, namja berusia lebih dari 60tahun keturunan China Kanada. Haraboeji dari J-Hope. Ayah dari Oh Baekhyun dan Oh SeHun.

Sesampainya HunHan dan J-Hope diKanada. Mereka memang langsung membicarakan perusahaan Wu yang ada di Kanada dan China. J-Hope memang akan diserahi perusahaan Wu di Kanada karna Kris merasa sudah waktunya dia beristirahat.

"Kau juga SeHun-ah. Lekaslah tidur. Daddy masuk dulu." Lanjut Kris pada SeHun yang dijawab anggukan oleh mereka sebelum Kris beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kalian sudah selesai ?!" Tanya LuHan yang tiba – tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yes Deer." Jawab SeHun sambil tersenyum dan meraih tangan LuHan.

"Mau ku buatkan minuman ?! Dua cangkir MilkTea mungkin ?!"

"Wuuaaah, penawaran yang bagus Imo. Aku sudah rindu merasakan MilkTea buatan Imo." Ucap J-Hope saat mendengar pertanyaan LuHan.

"Nde. Istriku memang cerdas. Tolong dua cangkir MilkTea hangat yang dibuat dengan penuh cinta ya Deer." Ucap SeHun pada LuHan dan membuat LuHan terkekeh.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh dan Tuan muda Jung. Tunggu sejenak dan aku akan datang membawakan dua cangkir MilkTea hangat yang dibuat penuh cinta." Ucap LuHan sembari berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan Hope ?!" Tanya SeHun seperginya LuHan.

"Tentu saja Samchon. Kita selesaikan saja sekalian." Jawab J-Hope sambil mulai membuka tumpukan kertas yang ada diatas meja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao-ah."

Huang ZiTao / Wu ZiTao, seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah membersihkan wajahnya didepan meja rias itu terlihat menoleh kearah sang suami yang tengah berbaring diranjang. Yeoja itu usianya hanya beda setahun dengan suaminya Kris, tapi tubuhnya masih sangat bagus untuk ukuran seorang yeoja yang sudah memiliki cucu – cucu yang sudah menginjak dewasa. Yeoja Chinese mantan model salah satu majalah ternama itu memang bertubuh langsing dengan tinggi semampai.

"Ya ge ?! Why ?! Kenapa belum tidur ?! Apa kau menungguku ?! Aku membersihkan make up ku dulu." Ucap Tao sambil kembari mengarahkan wajahnya kembali kearah kaca.

"Menurutmu, sebenarnya J-Hope itu anak DaeHyun atau . . . . . SeHun."

_DEG !_

"GE !" Tao langsung berdiri dan sedikit berteriak saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Suaminya.

"Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas ini lagi ge. J-Hope itu anak BaekHyun dengan DaeHyun." Ucap Tao sembari berjalan menuju tepi ranjang Kris berbaring.

"Aku ragu Tao-ah. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan tes DNA saja, agar-"

"Ge ! Dengarkan aku. Melakukan tes DNA hanya akan menyakiti BaekHyun. Dan aku tak mau menyakiti perasaan putriku. Kita sudah berjanji untuk mengubur masalalu itu." Ucap Tao memutus ucapan Kris.

"Tapi aku dengar J-Hope dan V mengulang kisah dimasa lalu BaekHyun dan SeHun." Ucap Kris pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ge, sudahlah. Berhenti memikirkan ini. Istirahatlah. Ingat, kesehatanmu mulai menurun akhir – akhir ini. Aku tutup jendelanya dulu." Ucap Tao sambil menyelimuti tubuh Kris lalu berjalan menuju arah jendela.

Tao tersenyum, dari jendela dia melihat SeHun dan J-hope terlihat ngobrol santai sambil tertawa dengan sesekali SeHun mengasak rambut J-Hope. Benar – benar seperti Ayah dan Anak.

_DEG !_

Tao menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat malah pikirannyalah yang berfikir yang tidak – tidak. Bukan, J-Hope bukan anak SeHun. J-Hope adalah anak DaeHyun, Jung DaeHyun. Dan Tao hanya bisa berharap. Semoga kisah dimasa lalu HunBaek tidak benar – benar terjadi pada Vhope. Dia tak mau pertengkaran yang hampir berakhir pembunuhan dimasa lalu itu terulang kembali. Walau Tao harusnya cukup tenang karna J-Hope adalah sosok anak yang dewasa. Tidak seperti SeHun dulu. Tapi tetap saja, Tao sendiri tak bisa mengingkari rasa ketakutannya itu.

"HoSeok~ sebenarnya siapa ayahmu?! DaeHyun atau SeHun ?!" Ucap Tao lirih sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

Hahahaha ... YuRi Back ^^

Mian ya lama , udah lama makin gaje aja ... tapi tolong pahamlah, Yuri kan kalo update juga diatas 10rb word terus ..

Nih FF sepi peminat ya ?! Yang review dikit banget, padahal yang view banyak banget .. apa gak dilanjutin aja ?! *pouting !

Ini sedikit flashback tentang DaeBaek, tentang DaeBaekHun chap depan .. JinTaenya emang gak ada, Ini VHope dulu, besuk baru JinTae :)

Gomawo yang udah review, Follow dan Favorite-in FF GAJE penuh typo ini .. Mian gak bisa bales 1 / 1 gak bisa online terlalu lama , tapi tetep , thanks to :

**Zakurafrezee , Exobutt , ****KkamCon Penjahat Fanfic**** , Jisaid , Baby Baekkie , Oh Chaca , Date Kaito , ****Jung BaekHyung**** , Akiya Exotics , Syenns , Kim llu , NovNov , NaturalCandy1994 , U Hee , Jung99 , Rizkyvi , ****Baek shineelight**** , ****Ika Zordick**** , HyuieYunnie , Daebaekv , JeonYeona , BlankTae30 , gitajush , Blacknancho , MelodyCinta , hatakehanahungry , phi , Han SeHyun , OhSooYeol , Jungiee , AhrastringsElf , chika love baby baekhyun , Linkz , RiiinKkamjongbaek , FlameShine , SHINeexo , jungjaegun , Kimberly Jenny Helwa , savEarth , Eth'V'Hunnie **dan para** SIDERKU TERCINTA **sekalian .. ^^

Udah itu aja untuk Chap ini, jangan lupa kasih reviewnya ^^

Jangan Lupa LIKE FP Facebook **The Hyun Family - BAP Daehyun EXO BaekHyun BTS Taehyung**

SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH ^^

.

.

.

Hehehe .. iya iya tau, nanyain **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !** kan ?!

Besuk ya, seriusan besuk .. mau ngedit ada UAS, belum sempet nulis faktanya .,. mana awalnya lebih dari 15ribu word (pantes jari tangan ampe kriting)

Sabar ya .. besuk ya .. beneran Yuri kagak bohong. Kalo Yuri bohong Yuri gak jadi balik ke BUSAN deh .. Balikan sama YongNam aja ^^

Oh Ya , Satu lagi !

**HAPPY B'DAY YONGGUK OPPA , YONGNAM OPPA ^^**

Telat sehari biarin .. Penting ngucapin ..

ANNYEONG :D


	4. Chapter 4 : FLASHBACK STORY

_Milkhunhan-Yuri Present_

**Family Love Story :**

**COMPLICATED LOVE – FlashBack Story**

**AUTHOR ****: ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST****:**

**Oh BaekHyun** / Wu BaXian (Gender Switch)

**Oh SeHun / **Wu ShiXun

**Jung DaeHyun / **Zheng DaXian

**Park ChanYeol **as Ex Boyfriend BaekHyun

**Xi LuHan **(GS)

**SUPPORT CAST:**

**Wu YiFan** / Kris + **Huang ZiTao** (GS) as HunBaek Parents

**Bang YongGuk** / Fang Rong Guo + **Kim HimChan** (GS) / Jin Li Chan

**Choi JinRi** / Sulli as SeHun Girlfriend

**Kim JunMyeon** / SuHo + **Zhang YiXing** / Lay (GS)

**Kim Jong In** / Kai as Assisten BaekHyun

**And Other**

**GENRE**: Family Life, Angst / Sad / Hurt

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE : WARNING ! TYPO BERTEBARAN !**

**Chap ini hanya membahas Flashback Masa Lalu HunBaek DaeBaek ChanBaek HunHan**, buat JinTaeHope Vkook MinKook Shipper close aja .. hahaahha .. gak ding. **Kisah cinta anak – anaknya di Chap depan** :)

**DISARANKAN saat waktu senggang, **karna cerita chap ini sangat PANJANG . . . sepanjang cinta YuRi ke YongNam *eeaaaaa CipokTaeHyung ... Hahahaha ,** masalahnya ini sekitar 20ribuan Word ^^**

**.**

"**_Sebenarnya untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan CINTA ?!"_**

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**Family Love Story :****COMPLICATED LOVE – [FlashBack Story]**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo Yeollie sudah mengantarku pulang."

BaekHyun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Park ChanYeol terlihat tersenyum sembari memamerkan eyesmilenya kearah namja yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Cheonmayo Baekkie. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih karna kau mau menemaniku malam ini." Ucap ChanYeol sembari mengelus lembut pipi BaekHyun.

"Hmm , Oh ya Chagi-ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

BaekHyun yang tadinya tertunduk malu itu mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menatap ke arah sang kekasih.

"Nde Yeollie, Waeyo ?!" Tanya BaekHyun heran.

Pasalnya ChanYeol terlihat gelisah karna tengah menggaruki tengkuknya sembari tersenyum aneh menurut BaekHyun.

"A-aku mendengar gosip yang kurang mengenakkan antara kau dan SeHun." Ucap ChanYeol pelan dan membuat BaekHyun menyengitkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu Yeollie ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Ah, lupakan. Hehe. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Sudah malam. Masuklah Chagi-ah. Aku pulang dulu ya."

BaekHyun yang sebenarnya tak paham dengan ucapan sang kekasih itu pun mengangkat bahunya. Apa pedulinya, toh kata ChanYeol itu bukan hal yang penting.

"Yasudah. Hati – hati ya ... Pai – pai Yeollie." Ucap BaekHyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada ChanYeol yang terlihat berjalan memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankan.

BaekHyun yang masih berdiri didepan gerbang itu menghembus nafas lega saat merasa mobil ChanYeol telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dia lalu berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utama kediaman mewah keluarga OH itu.

_Ceklek !_

"Kenapa baru pulang ?! Kau pikir ini jam berapa ?!"

BaekHyun yang baru saja menutup pintu itu menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Dia tersenyum saat mendengar suara namja yang terkesan dingin, sangat dingin itu.

Tanpa berniat menjawab, BaekHyun berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dan menghampiri tubuh orang yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

_Grep !_

BaekHyun menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar memeluk leher namja bertubuh kurus itu dari belakang, hingga membuat orang yang dipeluknya itu menoleh arah BaekHyun dan . . . . .

_CUP !_

"Merindukanku eoh ?! Aku baru meninggalkanmu 3 jam sayang." Ucap BaekHyun seusai mengecup singkat bibir lawan bicaranya itu sebelum akhirnya duduk dipangkuan namja itu.

"Kau terlalu menghayati peranmu dan aku tak suka itu."

BaekHyun kembali tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan itu. Dia menarik kedua lengan namja tersebut untuk memeluknya hingga membuat namja itu menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu BaekHyun.

"Kau cemburu eoh ?! Sudahlah. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku berpacaran dengannya tanpa cinta. Aku sebenarnya juga sudah muak terus – terusan berpura – pura menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi dia terus – terusan mengejarku dan bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menjadikan ChanYeol sebagai penutup hubungan kita. Lagipula aku sudah berulang kali berkata padamu untuk mencari kekasih, lihat berapa banyak yeoja yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihmu, pilihlah salah satu dari mereka. Kau tahu, kau sering kehilangan kontrol saat melihat aku bermesraan dengan ChanYeol dan itu akan membuat siswa lain curiga." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Aku tidak peduli. Disekolah sudah terkenal kalau aku mengalami sister complex. Yah memang, Park ChanYeol itu ada manfaatnya juga, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka. Dan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan para yeoja – yeoja gila itu aku sama sekali tertarik. Aku hanya mencintai yeoja yang ada dihadapanku ini." Jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepinggang ramping itu.

BaekHyun yang mendengar perkataan itu pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah belakang dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah namja yang tengah tersenyum lebih tepatnya bersmirk kearahnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Wo ai ni Wu BaiXian."

"Nado, nado Saranghae . . . . Wu ShiXun."

Usai berbalas ucapan cinta itu kedua bibir tipis itu pun langsung menyatu. Keduanya begitu menghayati dengan saling memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Hingga tanpa melepas tautan kedua bibir tersebut, ShiXun membalikkan tubuh BaiXianNya dan menidurkan tubuh mungil itu diatas sofa, tidur berbaring dibawah tubuhnya. Ciuman dan lumatan itu terjadi semakin dalam saat tangan BaekHyun menekan kepala ShiXun untuk semakin menambah keintiman mereka.

Tidak benar. Yah ini tidak benar. Wu BaiXian dan Wu ShiXun atau lebih dikenal diKorea dengan nama Oh BaekHyun dan Oh SeHun itu adalah sepasang kakak beradik. Putra Putri dari pasangan Wu YiFan dan ZiTao. Wu YiFan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris Wu, adalah namja campuran Korea Kanada, seorang pengusaha Fasion besar yang bernaung di China, Korea dan Kanada. Dan istrinya ZiTao adalah orang Chinese, seorang mantan model papan atas yang dulu pernah menjadi icon bagi produk - produk Wu Corp.

Sepasang suami istri yang menetap di Kanada itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka yang berada di China dan Kanada hingga terlihat sedikit tidak memperhatikan kedua putra putri mereka yang menginjak dewasa.

Hingga mereka langsung mengiyakan saja saat kedua buah hati mereka itu meminta ijin untuk tinggal dan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di Korea.

Bagi Kris itu sesuatu yang bagus, mungkin putra tunggalnya itu berniat untuk melanjutkan perusahaan OH yang ada di Korea. Mengingat selama ini perusahaan warisan dari orang tuanya itu di pegang oleh orang kepercayaannya, Bang YongGuk.

Untuk Tao sendiri. Dia merasa kedua anaknya ingin hidup mandiri. Selayaknya kehidupan orang – orang pada umumnya. Hidup layaknya remaja seusia mereka, karena mereka menolak adanya maid – maid dalam kediaman mereka.

Namun sayangnya yang mereka pikirkan itu salah. Salah besar. SeHun yang saat itu baru menginjak usia 15 tahun itu tak berminat dan lebih tepatnya belum berminat ikut campur apalagi mengurusi perusahaan, terlebih perusahaan sebesar perusahaan OH Corp.

SeHun merasa Bang YongGuk cukup hebat dan telaten menanganinya sendiri. Terlebih ada sekretarisnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya sendiri Kim HimChan yang sangat cantik, pintar dan tak kalah telaten hingga semakin memperkuat citra sempurna pada OH Corp saat mereka pegang.

SeHun yakin, sangat yakin. Perusahaan kakeknya itu akan jauh lebih baik jika dipegang dan benar - benar diberikan kepada Bang YongGuk dari pada dipegang oleh Daddynya apalagi dirinya.

Terlepas dari masalah perusahaan. KrisTao tak pernah mengetahui sesuatu yang menyimpang dari kedua anaknya itu. Mereka tak pernah menyadari kedua anaknya yang terlihat baik dan sangat penurut itu mengalami sebuah hubungan yang sering disebut INCEST atau hubungan sesama saudara.

Andai saja mereka tahu jika alasan anak mereka memilih tinggal di Korea itu bukan karna sebuah perusahaan, tapi sebuah kebebasan, kebebasan dalam memadu kasih.

Andai saja mereka tahu alasan anak mereka tidak menghendaki adanya maid yang sebenenarnya bukan karna kemandirian tapi karna dengan tanpa adanya maid mereka bisa bermesraan disemua ruangan rumah mereka itu

Mereka tak pernah sadar, mereka tak pernah tahu. Mereka terlalu percaya kepada kedua anak mereka yang begitu baik dan 'penurut' itu.

Terlebih BaekHyun semakin meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya dengan mengenalkan Park ChanYeol, namja yang dia rasa selalu 'mengusik'nya sejak menginjakkan kaki di TSM Senior High School itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi sayang, seperti yang BaekHyun katakan tadi. 2 tahun menjadi kekasih seorang Park ChanYeol. BaekHyun tak benar – benar mencintainya. Dia tak pernah sedikitpun memiliki perasaan cinta pada Park ChanYeol. Dia menerima Park ChanYeol karna dia merasa jenuh selalu didekati oleh namja bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang jemuran itu.

Lagipula dengan adanya Park ChanYeol. Orang – orang disekitar mereka tidak akan menyadari hubungan incest Wu bersaudara itu. Karna sesungguhnya SeHun memang cukup posesif terhadap BaekHyun. Disinyalir SeHun sering disebut mengalami sister complex hingga tak jarang menyebabkan terjadinya perang dingin antara SeHun dan ChanYeol. Dan hal tersebut cukup 'sangat' diketahui oleh seluruh warga sekolah yang mengenal mereka.

Yah, siapa yang tidak mengenal OH bersaudara. Pasangan kakak beradik yang sangat cantik dan tampan, sama – sama berkulit putih susu dengan mata yang sama – sama sipit namun tajam. Pasangan kakak beradik yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan terkenal. Benar – benar seperti sosok pangeran dan tuan putri. Terlebih mengingat watak mereka yang sedikit pendiam, kalem dan sedikit dingin itu.

Namun ada perbedaan antara kekaleman BaekHyun dan SeHun. BaekHyun sebenarnya seorang yeoja yang cukup ramah pada siapapun dan tak pernah memilih – milih teman. Namun tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara, dia bukan tipe yeoja yang cerewet, dia berbicara seperlunya saja, benar – benar seperti tipe seorang tuan putri yang terlihat sedikit menjaga imagenya, padahal sejujurnya dia begitu karna dia sedikit kesulitan memahami bahasa korea diawal kepindahannya.

Berbeda dengan SeHun, SeHun benar – benar seorang tipe Ice Prince. Namja dingin yang benar – benar sulit diajak bicara. Lay saja yang sahabat BaekHyun saja terkadang harus menyeret BaekHyun dulu agar SeHun mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Untuk beberapa orang, OH bersaudara memang sulit ditebak dan agak sulit didekati. Walau sebenarnya mereka tidak menutup diri untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Itu menurut BaekHyun. Mereka saja yang berlebihan terhadap mereka berdua, hingga membuat HunBaek sebenarnya merasa kurang nyaman tinggal di Korea.

Namun mengingat hanya Korealah tempat yang aman untuk 'hubungan' mereka berdua, jadi mereka sepakat untuk tak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"ShiXun~ . . . . su~daaah~ . . . ." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menolehkan wajahnya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir SeHun dan mendorong pelan tubuh kurus adiknya itu untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hasst Jiejie. Tanggung sekali." Ucap SeHun kesal sembari mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aku tak nyaman menggunakan pakaian ini." Ucap BaekHyun sembari berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Mau kemana Jie ?!" Tanya SeHun saat BaekHyun mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Mau ganti baju. Sudah ku bilang pakaian ini tidak nyaman. Lagipula aku harus membersihkan wajahku dulu." Ucap BaekHyun tanpa menoleh.

"Malam ini tidur dikamarku." Ucap SeHun dengan nada memerintah.

"Arraseo Tuan Muda Wu. Tunggu aku dikamarmu." Ucap BaekHyun sembari menoleh dan tersenyum kearah SeHun sebelum akhirnya berbalik lanjut menaiki tangga.

Sedangkan SeHun yang menatap arah kepergian BaekHyun hanya tersenyum samar saat melihat tubuh mungil itu berjalan pelan menaiki tangga. Tubuh yang sesaat lagi akan menemani tidurnya.

Dia lalu berjalan mematikan TV yang tadi ditontonnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sembari melepas kaosnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Seluruh warga kelas yang tadinya fokus menghadap ke depan itu serentak menoleh kearah pintu kelas. Dimana ada seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah – engah.

"Oh BaekHyun ?! Tumben kau terlambat ?!" Tanya sang songsaengnim sembari berdiri dan berjalan kearah BaekHyun.

"J-jeosonghamnida Ssaem, ada beberapa hal yang membuat saya terlambat. Saya boleh masuk kan ?! Saya baru pertama kali terlambat." Ucap BaekHyun sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya sembari memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Yasudah, karna ini keterlambatanmu yang pertama saya beri toleransi. Masuklah, jangan sampai terlambat lagi."

"Wah, Kamsahamnida." Ucap sembari menunduk dan mulai berjalan masuk kelas.

"Byun BaekHyun perkenalkan, dia siswa baru dikelas kita. Siswa akselerasi pindahan dari China. Namanya Jung DaeHyun."

BaekHyun yang berjalan itu berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang namja yang berdiri didepan kelas itu.

"Hai Jung . . . ." Sapa BaekHyun sembari tersenyum kearah namja yang ditunjuk sang songsaengnim sebelum akhirnya duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. Kita mulai pelajarannya. Kau bisa duduk dibelakang BaekHyun."

DaeHyun yang mendengar perintah Lee songsaengnim itu pun langsung melakukan bow dan berjalan menuju kearah tempat duduk dibelakang yeoja cantik yang tengah menguap itu sembari meliriknya dan tersenyum samar.

"_Senang bertemu denganmu . . . . . . . . . . . calon pendampingku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku dengar dikelasmu ada siswa baru ya Baek ?!"

Zhang LiXing atau lebih sering dipanggil Lay, sahabat BaekHyun, yeoja cantik berdimple dan sama – sama berasal dari China itu terlihat datang membawa sekotak makanan dan duduk disamping BaekHyun yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya dimeja kantin.

"Namanya siapa ?! Padahal ini sudah semester akhir kelas 3. Kenapa dia malah pindah kemari ?!" Tanya Lay kembali karna merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Molla, Jung – jung siapa aku lupa. Yang aku ingat hanya dia bermarga Jung. Dia siswa akselerasi." Jawab BaekHyun tanpa membuka mata dan mengubah posisinya. Membuat Lay pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk paham dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Chagi-ah~ . . ."

BaekHyun yang tadinya hampir memasuki pulau mimpi itu mendadak merinding seketika. Jujur dia benci ah bukan, mungkin hanya geli dangan panggilan itu. Terlebih jika sang pemanggil mulai menyusupkan tangannya dipinggang rampingnya seperti ini.

"Nde Yeollie." Ucap BaekHyun 'terpaksa' mengangkat kepalanya sembari menoleh dan tersenyum kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sakit eoh ?!" Tanya ChanYeol sembari mengusap – usap rambut dan wajah mulus BaekHyun.

"Anya. Aku hanya sedikit ngan-"

_BRAAAAKK !_

"OMO !"

BaekHyun dan Lay sama – sama berteriak saat tiba – tiba ada sebuah bola basket berhenti tepat dimeja mereka hingga menyebabkan minuman dimeja itu langsung tumpah karena terkena lemparan bola basket.

"YA AMPUN . . . OH SEHUN ! APA – APAAN KAU INI ?!" Omel Lay pada SeHun yang ternyata adalah sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Tak sengaja jie. Salah sendiri duduk menghadap lapangan basket." Ucap SeHun sembari mencibir dan mengambil bola diatas meja.

"Kau ini ! Malah menyalahkanku." Ucap Lay kesal.

"Nonna kenapa disini ?! Bukannya hari ini kau ada jam tambahan berenang ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadinya memejamkan matanya sembari tidur dibahu Chanyeol itu pun langsung menegakkan badannya.

"OMO ! Iya SeHun-ah. Aku lupa. Gomawo sudah mengingatkanku." Ucap BaekHyun sembari berdiri.

"Chagi-ah, poppo dulu dong." Ucap ChanYeol sambil menarik tangan BaekHyun dan menahannya agar tidak pergi.

BaekHyun yang mendengar permintaan ChanYeol itu langsung menoleh kearah SeHun yang ternyata tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Annya Yeollie. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. Songsaengnim bisa marah kalau aku terlambat. Annyeong Yeollie, SeHun-ah, Lay-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sembari berlari setelah menepis tangan ChanYeol.

SeHun yang melihat ChanYeol mendengus itu pun langsung mengeluarkan smirknya. Setelah itu dia duduk dihadapan Lay.

"Lay-jie suapi aku."

Lay yang mulai kembali menyantap makanannya itu langsung melebarkan matanya.

Apa dia SeHun ?! Apa dihadapannya benar – benar Oh SeHun ?! Si Pangeran Es ?! Oh SeHun si Pangeran Es meminta untuk disuapinya ?! Dengan nada suara semanja itu pula. Apakah dia tengah bermimpi sekarang ?!

Ah, masa bodoh. Lay pun langsung mengambil sesendok makanannya dan mengarahkan kemulut SeHun yang terbuka.

"Enak SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya Lay seusai menyuapkan sesendok makanan dan dijawab anggukan oleh SeHun.

"Nde, kau tau jie, aku sangat lapar." Ucap SeHun sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Memang kau belum makan ?!" Tanya Lay.

"Belum jie, tadi kami tak sempat sarapan. Nonna tidak masak, dia bangun kesiangan gara – gara seseorang mengajaknya berkencan hingga pulang hampir tengah malam."

Lay menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sembari melirik kearah ChanYeol yang tengah memainkan ponsel disampingnya itu terlihat mendengus mendengar sindiran SeHun.

"Kau mengajak BaekHyun sampai jam berapa ?! Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak mengajak BaekHyun pulang terlalu malam. Pantas saja sampai ngantuk ngantuk begitu. Lagipula BaekHyun itu tak suka pesta, apalagi pesta yang-..."

"Tapi dia sangat suka memamerkan nonnaku di setiap ada pesta."

Lay menghentikan ucapannya saat SeHun tiba – tiba memutuskan ucapannya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Yah, BaekHyun sahabatnya tak suka keramaian, tak suka pesta, tak suka aroma alkohol yang menyebar disana, tak suka dengan keglamoran yang terkesan diumbar – umbar. Tapi dia juga heran kenapa BaekHyun tak pernah menolak setiap kali ChanYeol mengajaknya.

Jujur, Lay pernah memergoki dengan mata kepalanya sendiri BaekHyun yang diajak ChanYeol menghadiri pesta seorang rekan sesama model ChanYeol itu terlihat berdiri gelisah. BaekHyun terus – terusan melihat jam, terus – terusan memainkan jarinya dan berkali – kali menuju kamar mandi. Lay tahu BaekHyun bosan dan merasa tak nyaman berada ditempat itu. Tapi sayangnya ChanYeol bukan tipe orang yang memahami BaekHyun (menurut Lay), karna ChanYeol terus – terusan menggandeng tangan BaekHyun dan mengenalkannya pada orang – orang yang dikenal atau mengenal ChanYeol tapi yang sangat tidak dikenal bahkan tidak ingin dikenal oleh BaekHyun.

BaekHyun tak suka terkenal dan menjadi pusat perhatian, itu yang Lay tau. Tapi Seorang Putri dari keluarga Wu / Oh tak mungkin tidak mendepat perhatian ekstra. Mungkin ChanYeol memang terkesan sedikit memamerkan BaekHyun disetiap pesta, Oh BaekHyun kekasihnya yang cantik, ramah, sempurna, putri keluarga OH. Dan secara pribadi, Lay tak suka itu. Sahabatnya bukan barang yang harus dan bisa dipamerkan.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga tak makan siang dulu SeHun-ah ?!" Tanya Lay sembari mengarahkan kembali sesendok makanan kemulut SeHun setelah menatap tajam kearah ChanYeol.

"Aku ada latihan jie. Minggu depan kami ada pertandingan. Dan sebagai kapten yang baik, aku harus bisa memberi contoh kepada anggotaku. Aku tak mau dikeluarkan dan dipecat sebagai Kapten team hanya karna terlalu sibuk pacaran dan tak memperdulikan-..."

"Aku tak dikeluarkan. Aku yang mengundurkan diri. CAMKAN ITU OH SEHUN !" Ucap ChanYeol sedikit meninggi sambil menatap tajam kearah SeHun dan hanya dibalas lirikan datar dari SeHun.

ChanYeol dulunya memang kapten team basket sekolah TSM High School. Tapi semenjak menjadi kekasih BaekHyun, dia mulai tak fokus. Dia sering tidak datang latihan karna memilih mendatangi kelas BaekHyun sebelum BaekHyun pulang.

BaekHyun bukanlah tipe murid yang suka keluyuran setelah pulang sekolah. BaekHyun selalu pulang saat bell tanda jam pulang berbunyi. Tapi dia selalu menunggu adiknya dulu, karna dia memang selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama SeHun. Dan seorang Oh SeHun tak pernah mengijinkan Park ChanYeol menjemput atau mengantarkan pulang BaekHyun. Jadi ChanYeol memilih langsung menghampiri BaekHyun sebelum SeHun datang. Lumayan, bisa pacaran sebentar.

Namun hal itulah yang membuat sang pelatih kesal dan beberapa kali menegur ChanYeol hingga akhirnya ChanYeol keluar dari team basket entah karna dikeluarkan atau keluar sendiri.

Setelah ChanYeol keluar, SeHun bergabung bersama team basket sekolahannya itu. SeHun yang memiliki potensi dan skill yang bagus hingga bisa langsung dipilih menjadi kapten.

"Aku berani bertanding denganmu sekarang ! Dan jika aku menang. Kau harus mengijinkanku mengantar jemput BaekHyun selama seminggu. Bagaimana ?!"

SeHun kembali bersmirk mendengar tantangan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini sangat sulit mengingat keahliannya dalam hal basket belum ada apa – apanya jika dibanding ChanYeol. Tapi mengingat yang dipertaruhkan adalah nonnanya 'Jiejienya ... Kekasihnya', jadi dia tak mungkin tinggal diam.

"Geurae. Dan kalau kau kalah. Kau harus menjauhi nonnaku dan jangan muncul dihadapan nonnaku selama seminggu. Bagaimana ?!"

Chanyeol terlihat terdiam saat mendengar penuturan SeHun, menjauhi Baekkienya selama seminggu. Mana dia sanggup ?! Tapi karna gengsi yang terlalu tinggi diapun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke, Aku setuju." Ucap ChanYeol mantap.

"Baiklah. Kita harus mencari juri dulu. Ah, kebetulan sekali. Hay ketua OSIS bisa tolong kesini sebentar."

"Uhuk !"

SeHun yang melambaikan tangan kearah ketua OSIS itu tersenyum samar saat melirik Lay yang tengah tersedak.

"Ya SeHun-ssi. Ada apa ?!" Tanya sang ketua OSIS saat sampai dihadapan SeHun.

"Saya dan Park ChanYeol akan mengadakan pertandingan basket sekarang. Bisa anda menjadi juri kami berdua. Saya tahu anda cukup paham dalam hal ini." Ucap SeHun yang langsung diangguki oleh sang ketua OSIS.

"Terimakasih. Anda bisa duduk disamping Lay-jie. Tolong sekalian jaga Jiejie saya ini agar tidak hilang." Ucap SeHun sembari tersenyum samar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju lapangan diikuti ChanYeol.

"Boleh aku duduk disini YiXing-ssi ?!" Tanya sang ketua OSIS.

Lay yang tadinya berkomat – kamit merutuki perbuatan SeHun itupun sedikit tersentak dan tersenyum kearah sang ketua OSIS.

"Te-tentu saja JunMyeon-ssi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah hampir satu jam dan belum ada penentuan mana yang menang ?! Ckckck, lawan yang cukup imbang ternyata." Ucap seorang namja tengah berdiri bersandar dinding sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus kearah lapangan basket dimana ChanYeol dan SeHun masih 'asyik' bertanding basket diiringi sorakan – sorakan para fansgirl mereka.

Yah, dua pangeran sekolah sedang bertanding. Yeoja mana yang tidak akan berteriak – teriak lebay seperti itu.

"Hasst, berdiri terlalu lama membuatku ingin buang air kecil saja." Ucap namja yang memakai blazer bertag name '정대현' itu lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hasst, kenapa penuh sesak begini kamar mandinya." Gerutunya karna kamar mandi namja penuh dengan siswa yang sedang mandi dan berganti pakaian. Kalihatannya mereka baru saja usai mengikuti kelas olahraga.

"Jauh juga kalau harus ke kamar mandi namja yang satunya. Aku kekamar mandi dikolam renang saja. Sepertinya itu dipakai untuk umum." Ucapnya sembari berlari kearah gedung kolam renang sekolah.

_Ceklek !_

Bresssh !

"Apa ada yang sedang mandi ya ?!" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kamar mandi dikolam renang memang cukup luas dengan beberapa bilik kamar mandi shower.

"Ah masa bodoh, aku cuma ingi- . . ."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

DaeHyun yang baru saja menurunkan resleting celananya itu langsung menaikkannya kembali saat mendengar suara teriakkan dari belakangnya. Berisik sekali, sebenarnya ada ap- . . .

_DEG !_

"KYAAAAA ... NAMJA MESUM ! SIAPA ?! KAU SIAPA ?! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK ! AKU KAN SUDAH MENGUNCI PINTU UTAMA KAMAR MANDINYA."

Mata DaeHyun membulat sempurna ! Demi apapun ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"KYAAAAAA . . . . . KENAPA KAU MASIH BERDIRI DISITU ?! KAU SIAPA ?! KAU PASTI TENGAH MELIHATIKU?! JANGAN MENDEKAT ! PERGI – PERGI ! CEPAT PERGI NAMJA MESUM !"

Hey hey .. Tunggu dulu. DaeHyun bahkan tak menggerakkan kakinya tapi yeoja itu yang malah berjalan kearahnya itu.

Hey cantik, kau bahkan belum membilas rambut wajah dan tubuhmu yang penuh dengan busa itu. Bagaimana kalau kau menabrak sesuatu karna matamu juga tertutup busa seperti itu ?!

"A-aku ti-tidak . . . . ."

"PERGI . . . . . Eh ?! AAAAAAA . . . !"

Apa DaeHyun bilang, kau hampir terpleset kan.

_Bruk !_

_Nyut !_

"Eh ?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . KENAPA KAU MEMEGANG TUBUHKU !" Teriak yeoja itu sambil memukul – mukul tubuh DaeHyun.

"Aduh ! Demi Tuhan BaekHyun-ssi .. Kau yang menjatuhi tubuhku ! Aku hanya menahanmu agar kau tak terjatuh dilantai." Ucap DaeHyun sembari tetap menahan tubuh BaekHyun yang ada diatasnya.

Yah, BaekHyun tadi memang mendekat kearah Daehyun, tapi karna tubuh BaekHyun masih dipenuhi busa, dia tidak sadar jika kakinya terpleset busanya sendiri dan hampir saja terjatuh kelantai jika saja DaeHyun tidak menahannya.

Namun naas, DaeHyun ikut terpleset busa sabun BaekHyun hingga dia terjatuh saat memegang BaekHyun hingga dia tersungkur tertimpa tubuh BaekHyun.

"Hiks .. Kau siapa ?! Mataku perih sekali."

DaeHyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar isakan dari yeoja dihadapannya itu. Mata BaekHyun memerah, sepertinya matanya kemasukan busa shampo.

"BaekHyun-ssi. Tolong berhenti memukuliku. Aku mohon peluk tubuhku biar aku bisa mengangkatmu masuk keruang shower !."

BaekHyun yang tadinya tak berhenti memukul tubuh DaeHyun langsung terdiam saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh namja itu.

"Mianhae. Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Aku nyalakan showernya ya." Ucap DaeHyun setelah mendudukan tubuh BaekHyun disalah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Dia lalu menyalakan shower hingga membasahi tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah merunduk itu dan melunturkan busa – busa sabun dan sampo yang ada ditubuh BaekHyun.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DISINI ?! PERGI KAU !"

_Tuk !_

"Aduh !"

_BRAK !_

"Hiks .. tubuhku !" BaekHyun menangis sembari meringkuk menutupi tubuhnya dibawah siraman shower.

Jujur ini pertama kalinya ada namja yang melihat bahkan menyentuh tubuhnya yang tengah telanjang bulat. SeHun memang pernah beberapa kali meraba – raba tubuhnya saat mereka tidur bersama. Tapi hanya itu, saling memeluk dan mencium. Mereka belum pernah sekalipun menanggalkan seluruh pakaian mereka. Dan sekarang ada namja asing yang melihat dan menyentuhnya tubuhnya. Bagaimana mungkin BaekHyun tidak sedih.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang baru saja terkena lemparan botol sabun itu hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan memegangi dadanya yang berdegup keras karna suara bantingan pintu dari bilik kamar mandi itu.

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya karna itu. Tapi demi apapun. Dia baru saja melihat dan menyentuh tubuh polos BaekHyun.

Apa itu mimpi ?! Dia rasa tidak. Tubuh BaekHyun terasa nyata ditelapak tangannya.

"Ternyata lebih besar dari yang aku kira." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Dia terus – terusan memandangi telapak tangannya yang tadi 'tak sengaja' memegang payudara BaekHyun saat menahan tubuh BaekHyun yang hampir jatuh. Jika saja dia tak segera sadar. Dia pasti sudah meremas payudara itu. *plak !

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku malah jadi horny begini ?! Sialan – sialan. Aku benar – benar harus kekamar mandi sekarang." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi dilantai dua. Adik kecilnya benar – benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Entah karna hasrat ingin buang air kecil yang tertahan atau karna yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Jie~ . . . ."

. . . . .

"Jiejie . . ."

. . . . .

"HEY WU BAIXIAN !"

_Tuk !_

"Aw ! ShiXun kau kenapa memukulku ?!" Omel BaekHyun pada namja berwajah datar yang baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan pena itu.

"Kau katanya ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi kenapa malah melamun sambil meringkuk begitu ?!" Tanya SeHun sambil mengembalikan pena BaekHyun ketempatnya.

"Eobseo. Hanya lelah." Ucap BaekHyun lesu sambil menidurkan kepalanya kemeja.

Dia tadinya memang berniat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di ruang lesehan di ruang keluarga dirumahnya. Tapi entah kenapa semangatnya mendadak hilang entah kemana.

SeHun yang melihat dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan JieJieNya itu langsung merangkak mendekat kearah BaekHyun.

_Grep !_

"KYAAAAAAA ... JANGAN SENTUH AKU !" Teriak BaekHyun saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"JIE KAU KENAPA ?! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK BEGITU KU SENTUH ?! HAH ?! APA PARK CHANYEOL BARU SAJA MENYENTUHMU ?!" Teriak SeHun tak kalah keras kearah BaekHyun yang tiba – tiba menepis tangannya sembari berteriak.

"Hasst, ChanYeol belum pernah menyentuh tubuhku selain saat bergandengan tangan. Mianhae ShiXun. Aku rasa aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tubuhku agak meriang, jadi agak sakit bila disentuh." Ucap BaekHyun 'sedikit' berbohong.

Sebenarnya dia bukan tidak enak badan. Tapi bayangan tubuhnya digrayangi namja tadi siang masih menjadi ketakutan tersendiri untuknya.

Oke, walau BaekHyun akui bukan sepenuhnya salah namja itu. Tapi tetap saja, BaekHyun itu seorang gadis yang masih 'cukup' (?) suci. Dan disentuh seorang namja selain SeHun itu merupakan pelecehan untuknya.

"Aku lihat tugasmu sudah selesai. Ayo tidur saja kalau begitu. Aku tak mau kau sakit Jie." Ucap SeHun sembari menarik tubuh BaekHyun untuk bersandar ketubuhnya.

"Malam ini mau tidur dimana ?! Aku ingin semalaman memelukmu malam ini. Besok Daddy dan Mommy akan datang ke Korea. Dan itu berarti kita harus mulai kembali bersandiwara menjadi anak baik – baik."

BaekHyun yang tadinya memejamkan matanya langsung membuka matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Lagi – lagi bersandiwara. Apa tidak bisa dia dan SeHun benar – benar menjadi bersatu. Dia mencintai namja yang tengah memeluknya ini

"Jie. Apa kau yakin kalau kita saudara kandung ?! Aku sungguh berharap salah satu diantara kita adalah anak angkat dari Daddy dan Mommy."

"Kita sudah berkali – kali melakukan tes DNA ShiXun. Dan hasilnya selalu sama. Kita memang anak kandung Daddy dan Mommy. Kita memang saudara kandung." Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu Jie." Ucap SeHun sembari mencium surai BaekHyun.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu ShiXun." Jawab BaekHyun sambil membelai wajah namja yang tengah menciuminya itu.

"Wo ai ni . . . Wu BaiXian." Ucap SeHun sembari menarik wajah BaekHyun untuk menghadap kearahnya dan langsung mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk sama – sama menyatukan kedua bibir tipis itu.

SeHun membaringkan tubuh BaekHyun tanpa melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka.

Yah, mungkin mereka menggunakan waktu berdua mereka sebelum kedua orang tua mereka bertandang ke Korea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Gomawo Jung-ssi."

DaeHyun yang tengah menyalin catatan dari papan tulis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah yeoja yang tengah berbalik menatap kearahnya itu. Cantik sekali malaikat dihadapannya ini.

"Hey .. Jung-ssi ?!"

"Eh, N-nde."

DaeHyun sedikit tergagap sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya saat yeoja tersebut kembali memanggil namanya 'Jung-ssi' (?). Hey namanya Jung DaeHyun. Tapi kenapa yeoja itu terus – terusan memanggil namanya dengan nama marganya. Apa memang yeoja itu tak pernah memperhatikannya ?! Apa dia tak memperhatikan tag name yang tertera di blazernya ?! Ah mungkin tidak, karna dia memang melepas blazernya.

"Gomawo atas pinjaman penanya." Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan sebuah pena kearah Daehyun.

"Kau pakai dulu saja Baekhyun-ssi. Setelah ini pelajaran Shin Songsaengnim. Katanya dia Killer dan juga sering memberi banyak catatan. Memang nanti kau mau menulis menggunakan ap-"

"OMO ! Ya Tuhan ! Benar Shin Songsaengnim ! Aduh bagaimana bisa aku lupa. OMO OMO ! Bagaimana ini ?! Buku pendampingku kan hilang diperpustakaan seminggu yang lalu. Tak mungkin aku berlari ke kelas Lay untuk mengambil buku yang dia bawakan. Kyaaaaaa ! Bagaimana ini .. Aku pasti akan dihukum. Pabbo – pabbo ! Kenapa kemarin aku lupa membeli buku itu. Mommy Help Me ... Huhuhu ! Pabbo – pabbo Oh BaekHyun pabbo !"

DaeHyun mengerutkan dahinya saat memandang yeoja cantik yang tengah heboh sambil memukul – mukul kepalanya sendiri itu.

Ada apa dengan yeoja itu. Setahunya, menurut info dari beberapa orang siswa. Baekhyun termasuk siswa yang rajin walau tak begitu pintar dikelas. Namun dia juga tidak terlalu bodoh, mengingat kelas ini adalah kelas terbaik di kelas 3. Setidaknya dia juga masih bisa menjaga nama baik Tuan OH dengan nilainya. Tapi kenapa DaeHyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan BaekHyun mengingat tadi pagi dia melihat BaekHyun datang hampir terlambat, lalu kotak pensil yang tertinggal dan sekarang buku pendamping.

Yah, DaeHyun tadi memang menawari pena untuk BaekHyun saat merasa BaekHyun tengah sibuk mengobrak – abrik tasnya sembari berkomat – kamit menyebut nama – nama alat tulis.

Untungnya BaekHyun bukan tipe orang yang sombong dan gengsian sehingga dia langsung menerima saat DaeHyun menawarinya pena. Bahkan BaekHyun berkali – kali mengucapkan terimakasih sembari melakukan bow berkali – kali kearahnya hingga membuatnya canggung karna mereka ditatap heran oleh teman – teman sekelas mereka.

"Selamat siang anak – anak. Langsung saja kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman 115. Yang tidak membawa buku sudah cukup hafal pintu keluar kelas ini."

Suara cempreng nan tegas khas seorang guru killer membuyarkan lamunan DaeHyun.

"Mommy~ . . . . . hiks."

DaeHyun terdiam menatap yeoja didepannya yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya dimeja sembari terisak.

Ayolah. Ini hanya hukuman karna tidak membawa buku. Tapi kenapa yeoja didepannya itu sampai terisak frustasi seperti itu. Padahal BaekHyun bukanlah tipe seorang yeoja manja. Ah, DaeHyun tahu sekarang. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang putri OH dipertaruhkan disini.

DaeHyun pun lalu mengambil sebuah buku ditasnya lalu berdiri.

_Sret !_

BaekHyun yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya dimeja itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan seseorang menyusupkan sebuah buku disela – sela kepalanya. Tak sopan sekali pikirnya.

"Jeseonghamnida Ssaem."

"Ada apa ?!"

"Saya lupa jika Kim songsaengnim menyuruh saya keruangannya tadi. Tapi tadi ada ulangan jadi saya belum bisa keruangannya. Jadi apa sekarang saya boleh ijin untuk keruangannya dulu ?!"

"Ah, Jung DaeHyun. Yah kesanalah. Karna Kim songsaengnim biasanya sudah pulang sebelum jam pulang sekolah berbunyi."

"Kamsahamnida songsaengnim."

BaekHyun yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan antara guru dan murid itu terdiam. Matanya melihat sekilas kearah buku yang ada diatas mejanya sebelum mengikuti arah kepergian namja yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas itu.

"_Jung DaeHyun ?! Jadi namanya Jung DaeHyun ?!"_ Ucap BaekHyun dalam hati.

"BaekHyun-ssi ! Kenapa kau melamun ?! Kerjakan soal nomor satu."

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun sedikit tersentak saat sang songsaengnim itu menegurnya.

Hah, kenapa gurunya yang satu ini memang teliti sekali. Untung dia sempat belajar materi ini seminggu yang lalu. Jadi sedikit banyak dia cukup memahami.

"MWO ?!"

"Kau itu apa – apaan Baekhyun-ssi. Aku menyuruhmu mengerjakan bukan berteriak." Omel Shin songsaengnim.

"N-nde. Jeseonghamnida songsaengnim." Ucap BaekHyun sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan tulis dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

"Hm, bagus. Kau cukup memahami materi yang ku berikan. Sekarang kau boleh kembali duduk." Ucap Shin Songsaengnim sembari mengangguk – angguk saat melihat hasil BaekHyun.

"Nde. Kamsahamnida songsaengnim." Ucap BaekHyun sambil melakukan bow sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Sekarang kalian kerjakan sampai nomor 20 setelah itu kalian kumpulkan. Saya kekantor sebentar." Ucap Shin songsaengnim sembari berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee . . . . !"

"Huft !"

Berbeda dengan teman – temannya yang berteriak kegirangan. BaekHyun hanya bisa menghela nafas lega saat Shin songsaengnim keluar dari ruang kelas. Untung saja dia tidak dihukum.

BaekHyun lalu kembali membuka buku pegangan yang dia pegang tadi. Tentu kalian mau tahu apa penyebab BaekHyun berteriak ?! Itu karna dia melihat soal yang ada dibuku tersebut sudah dikerjakan semua.

Mata sipit BaekHyun semakin melebar saat membuka halaman – halaman buku hingga halaman terakhir. Demi apapun, semua soal dibuku ini sudah selesai dikerjakan ?!

Bahkan materi yang belum diajarkan caranya tapi sudah dikerjakan. Yang benar saja ?! Apa si Jung itu benar – benar manusia secerdas itu ?!

BaekHyun mengangkat bahunya dan membaca buku – buku serta jawaban yang tertera dibuku tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya kan dia membaca jawaban itu sekaligus belajar dari jawaban – jawaban yang sudah ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo untuk kesekian kalinya."

DaeHyun tersenyum samar sebelum menoleh. Dia memang sedang memasukan buku – bukunya kedalam tas mengingat ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Semua murid sudah keluar hanya tertinggal BaekHyun yang memang menunggu DaeHyun untuk mengembalikan buku dan DaeHyun yang baru kembali setelah dipanggil Kim songsaengnim.

"Nde. Ini untukmu saja."

BaekHyun menyerngitkan dahinya saat DaeHyun malah kembali mengembalikan buku tersebut kearahnya.

"Maksudmu Jung-ssi ?!"

Senyum DaeHyun sedikit memudar saat BaekHyun kembali memanggilnya Jung-ssi. Lagi – lagi BaekHyun memanggil marganya.

"Aku baru saja meminta buku baru pada Shin songsaengnim tadi. Itu memang buku yang sudah aku pelajari sejak di China. Setahu Shin songsaengnim aku tak mempunyai buku itu. Jadi aku memintanya."

BaekHyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan namja dihadapannya itu. BaekHyun memang membalik kursinya untuk menghadap kemeja DaeHyun.

"Tapi kau sudah mengerjakan soal – soal disini." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Gwenchana. Aku masih mengingat rumus – rumus dan jawabannya. Aku lihat kau tadi menyorek – nyorek bukumu dengan rumus itu. Kau bisa menggunakan itu untuk belajar BaekHyun-ssi." Ucap DaeHyun dan membuat BaekHyun tersenyum berbinar. Cantik sekali, pikir DaeHyun.

"Jeongmalyo ?! Waaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . . gomawoyo DaeHyunie." Ucap BaekHyun riang sembari menarik dan menggenggam tangan DaeHyun.

_DEG !_

. . . . . . . . .

(hening)

"E-eh, mianhae." Ucap BaekHyun sembari melepas pegangan tangannya.

DaeHyun tersenyum samar. BaekHyun memegang tangannya sembari memanggilnya DaeHyunie. Kyaaaaa ... Apa dia tengah bermimpi. DaeHyun rasanya ingin salto saat itu juga.

Sedangkan sendiri BaekHyun langsung menunduk. Dia malu. Kenapa dia jadi seagresif itu sampai berani memegang tangan namja yang menurutnya asing.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras. Entah kenapa dia merasa kalau saat kulit tangannya menyentuh kulit tangan DaeHyun, dia merasakan sentuhan yang menggelikan. Sebuah sentuhan yang dia rasa pernah menerpa kulitnya.

Dan lagi apa – apaan tadi mulutnya sembarangan memanggil DaeHyunie. Sok akrab sekali.

_Grep !_

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan sepasang tangan menutupi matanya dari belakang.

"Y-yeollie ?!" Ucap BaekHyun ragu.

Yah, BaekHyun memang ragu memanggil itu kekasihnya Park ChanYeol. Mengingat dulu dia pernah dia salah memanggil ChanYeol, padahal yang menutup matanya adalah SeHun.

Tentu saja hal 'sepele' itu membuat SeHun marah hingga langsung menarik BaekHyun ke gudang gedung olahraga dan langsung menciumi BaekHyun tanpa henti selama setengah jam lebih hingga BaekHyun memilih bersembunyi dan beristirahat di UKS hingga jam pulang sekolah setelah SeHun meninggalkannya saat mendengar bell pergantian jam berbunyi. SeHun sangat menakutkan saat marah.

"Nde chagi-ah~ . . . ."

BaekHyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar suara berat namun terkesan genit itu.

"Ada apa Yeollie, tumben kemari?! Katanya kau ada jam tambahan" Tanya BaekHyun sambil melepas tangan tangan ChanYeol dan berdiri menghadap ChanYeol.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu Kekasihku yang paling cantik dan aku cintai ini. Aku akan mengantarmu hari ini wahai bidadariku, permaisuri hatiku, calon pendamping hidupku." Ucap ChanYeol sambil membelai pipi BaekHyun yang tersipu.

DaeHyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia merasa mual mendengar rayuan ChanYeol pada BaekHyun.

Kenapa dia bisa terjebak dihadapan orang yang sedang berlovey dovey ini. Masa bodoh ! Dia lalu melanjutkan acara memasukan buku yang tertunda.

_Sret !_

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengantar nonnaku."

Suara angkuh nan dingin membuat DaeHyun kembali mendongak.

Sekarang dihadapannya ada seorang namja lagi yang terlihat baru saja menepis tangan ChanYeol yang menyentuh pipi BaekHyun.

"S-seHun-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sedikit tergagap.

"Tak ada acara mengantar nonnaku Park ChanYeol. Kemarin kita imbang." Ucap SeHun sembari menatap tajam kearah ChanYeol yang tengah tersenyum sinis itu.

"Demi Tuhan. Kalian menjadikanku taruhan lagi ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sedikit meninggi.

BaekHyun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kedua kekasihnya itu. Yah kekasih berbeda status tentu saja. Mereka memang sering menjadikan BaekHyun sebagai bahan taruhan. Sebenarnya bukan taruhan juga. SeHun hanya tidak mudah melepas BaekHyun untuk berdua bersama ChanYeol hingga ChanYeol sering menawarkan pertandingan untuk mendapatkan ijin dari SeHun. Seperti saat ChanYeol mengajak BaekHyun ke pesta malam itu. Siang harinya Chanyeol juga harus menerima tantangan dari SeHun dulu. Tapi BaekHyun tak tahu apa pertandingan mereka hari itu. Yang dia tahu Lay tiba – tiba mendatanginya dan mengatakan SeHun kalah.

Tubuh BaekHyun lemas seketika saat mendengar itu. Dia tak suka dia jadi bahan taruhan. Tapi dia lebih tak suka jika SeHun kalah sehingga membuatnya harus terus - terusan bersandiwara dihadapan ChanYeol.

"Mianhae chagi-ah. Tapi kita imbang kemarin jadi aku tak jadi mengantarmu sekarang." Ucap ChanYeol lesu.

"Syukurlah."

DaeHyun menarik satu ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum samar saat mendengar ucapan setengah berbisik BaekHyun yang masih bisa didengar telinganya itu.

"Gwenchanayo Yeollie. Oh ya, hari ini Daddy dan Mommy ku datang ke Korea. Mereka meminta kau untuk datang makan malam bersama nanti malam." Ucap BaekHyun sembari tersenyum kearah ChanYeol.

"Jinjja ?! Ayah dan Ibu mertuaku pulang ke Korea hari ini. Wah, tentu saja aku akan datang chagi-ah." Ucap ChanYeol berbinar sambil meraih kedua tangan BaekHyun.

DaeHyun dapat merasakan hawa panas nan gelap saat matanya melirik kearah SeHun yang tengah menatap tajam kearah nonnanya dan kekasih nonnanya itu.

"Yasudah. Aku pulang dulu. Kau pulang hati – hati ya. Aku akan bersiap – siap dari sekarang. Annyeong chagi-ah."

_CUP !_

_DEG !_

Tubuh tiga orang menegang seketika saat Chanyeol tiba – tiba mengecup bibir BaekHyun sebelum berlari keluar kelas.

DaeHyun menundukkan wajahnya sambil menghembus nafas berat. Ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia lihat.

Sedangkan BaekHyun juga terdiam. Tubuhnya serasa beku saat ChanYeol tiba – tiba menciumnya. Apalagi ChanYeol menciumnya dihadapan SeHun. Didepan mata SeHun.

_Pyaaaaar !_

DaeBaek sama – sama tersentak dan mendongak saat tangan SeHun tiba – tiba kaca BaekHyun yang tergeletak dimeja hingga hancur pecahannya berhamburan kemana - mana.

"Se-seHun~. . . . ." Panggil BaekHyun dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Ternyata bibirmu-"

"ANNYA. Tidak ! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat." BaekHyun berucap sedikit tergagap sembari menggeleng saat SeHun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Demi Tuhan. ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menci-"

"KENAPA KAU TAK MENOLAK HAH ?!" Teriak SeHun sambil menangkup pipi BaekHyun dengan satu tangannya.

"Semua serba mendadak. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan menciumku. Maafkan aku." Jawab BaekHyun lirih.

"KAU ITU MILIKKU ! APA KAU LUPA ITU ?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang milikmu. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Sungguh."

_DEG !_

Bola mata DaeHyun melebar saat mendengar ucapan BaekHyun. Apa maksudnya itu ?!

"Ayo pulang. Bersihkan diri dan wajahmu." Ucap SeHun sambil menarik kasar tangan BaekHyun yang tengah menarik tasnya.

"ShiXun ! Kendalikan dirimu. Aku tak mau kau mengemudi dalam keadaan emosi, Akh sakit. ShiXun sakit. ShiXun jebal."

BaekHyun yang menjinjing tasnya itu sedikit berteriak saat merasakan genggangam tangan SeHun semakin erat, bahkan terlalu erat hingga dia kesakitan.

Namun seolah tak mendengar ucapan BaekHyun. SeHun semakin kasar menarik tangan BaekHyun untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Sister complex ya ?!" Tanya DaeHyun entah kepada siapaa sambil melepas kacamatanya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Setahunya, menurut kabar yang beredar SeHun memang mengalami sister complex karna dia terlihat begitu posesif terhadap nonnanya. Seperti tak sembarangan membiarkan ChanYeol mengajak atau mendekati BaekHyun. Padahal jelas – jelas ChanYeol itu kekasih BaekHyun. Kasih sayang seorang adik kepada seorang kakak yang terlalu berlebihan menurut mereka.

"Itu bukan sister complex. Tapi lebih mengarah kehubungan incest." Ucap DaeHyun sambil bersmirk.

Dia lalu kembali memakai kacamatanya dan berdiri menjinjing tasnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong wujudku terlihat nyata kan ?! Tapi kenapa mereka tadi berlaku seolah – oleh tak ada aku dikelas. Hasst jinja. Nerd memang selalu dilihat sebelah mata." Ucap DaeHyun sambil memunguti pecahan kaca BaekHyun sebelum berjalan keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

"Anak – anak sedang apa ?! Kenapa masih belum turun ?!"

Tao yang baru saja menata meja makan itu menoleh dan tersenyum kearah suaminya Kris yang tengah bertanya itu.

"Mungkin masih mandi. Tadi aku memang menyuruh mereka tidur siang. Mereka terlihat kelelahan sepulang sekolah tadi. Penampilan mereka berantakan sekali." Terang Tao yang membuat Kris mengangguk paham.

_Ting Tong !_

"Ah, sepertinya itu Park Chanyeol sudah datang. Aku bukakan dulu pintunya." Ucap Tao sembari berjalan ke arah pintu utama rumah tersebut.

_Ceklek !_

"Selamat malam ahjumma. Apa kabar ?! Wah, ahjumma semakin cantik saja." Sapa ChanYeol saat melihat sosok oemma BaekHyun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hahaha , bisa saja kau. Baik Park ChanYeol. Kau juga baikkan. Ayo masuk. Ahjumma sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan malam ini." Ucap Tao sambil menarik masuk tangan ChanYeol.

"Kau sudah datang ChanYeol ?! Wah kau semakin tampan saja." Ucap Kris sambil berdiri saat melihat ChanYeol dan istrinya memasuki ruang makan.

"Nde. Ahjusshi juga tetap awet muda." Gurau Chanyeol sembari menjabat tangan Kris.

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja. Ayo duduk ChanYeol. Yoebo. Panggilkan BaekHyun dan SeHun turun."

"Tidak perlu Daddy. Kita sudah turun."

TaoRis dan ChanYeol sama – sama menoleh kearah suara dimana BaekHyun tengah berjalan kearah mereka diikuti SeHun dibelakangnya.

"Kau cantik sekali Baekkie." Puji ChanYeol pada BaekHyun yang memang terlihat cantik walau hanya menggunakan dress berwarna ungu muda dengan rambut digerai menggunakan bandana senada dengan bajunya.

"Gomawo Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kearah ChanYeol dan duduk di samping Kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak ada pakaian yang lebih pantas dipakai ShiXun. Kita sedang makan malam bersama tamu sekarang."

SeHun yang duduk disamping Tao itu hanya memutar malas bola matanya. Dia memang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos berwarna putih. Sedangkan Kris dan ChanYeol sama – sama memakai kemeja dan celana panjang.

"Ayolah Daddy. Dia hanya seorang Park ChanYeol. Dia juga sudah sering datang kemari. Bukan begitu ChanYeol Hyung." Ucap SeHun sembari tersenyum, mencoba bersandiwara. Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali menendang ChanYeol keluar dari rumahnya.

"Apa kabar YooChun dan Kahi, ChanYeol-ah ?!" Tanya Tao mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa Tao merasa jika putra bungsunya itu tidak menyukai kekasih nonnanya itu.

"Baik ahjumma. Appa masih ada di Amerika dan Oemma sedang ada pemotretan di LA." Ucap ChanYeol.

"Aku iri pada Kahi. Bahkan dia masih bisa melanglang buana untuk pemotretan." Ucap Tao.

KaHi Park model Internasional asal Korea bernama asli Park JiYoung, Oemma dari Park ChanYeol memang seorang model. Sama seperti Tao dulu. Bahkan Tao dan KaHi sering bekerja sama dalam satu event. Sedangkan Appa ChanYeol, Park YoChun sama dengan Kris yang terjun didunia bisnis, dan mereka juga pernah beberapa kali terlibat kerja sama. Maka itulah kenapa KrisTao langsung menyetujui hubungan ChanBaek.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu keluar dari dunia modeling Tao-yah. Kau sendiri yang memilih keluar." Ucap Kris.

"Ah nde ge. Keluar memang pilihanku dan aku tidak menyesal, hanya terkadang sedikit merindukan panggung catwalk." Saut Tao, dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan suaminya sekarang.

"Lalu kapan mereka akan kembali ke Korea ?! Aku sebenarnya juga rindu bersendau gurau dengan Appamu yang sedikit konyol itu, hahahaha." Ucap Kris.

"Hem, mianhamnida jika saya lancang mengatakan ini ahjusshi ahjumma. Sebenarnya hari ini saya sudah mengabari kedua orang tua saya, tapi pekerjaan mereka benar – benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Terutama Oemma." Ucap ChanYeol sopan.

"Ah, kami paham. Terlebih memang Kahi, mungkin dia memang sudah tanda tangan kontrak. Tak masalah, memang kenapa kau berkata kalau kau lancang ?!"

"Sebenarnya Appa dan Oemma memang ingin bertemu dengan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma, dan melamarkan BaekHyun untuk saya."

_DEG !_

"MWO ?!" BaekHyun langsung berteriak dan menoleh kearah ChanYeol yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"BaekHyun, Oemma tau kau excited, tapi tak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Omel Tao.

"Mianhamnida Oemma." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menunduk.

ChanYeol akan melamarnya ?! Yang benar saja ?! Lalu siapa juga yang excited, ini bahkan bukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya.

"Melamar BaekHyun ?! Kau yakin ChanYeol ?! Kalian kan masih bersekolah." Tanya Kris pada ChanYeol.

"Nde. Menurut Oemma lebih baik saya dan BaekHyun bertunangan dulu dalam waktu dekat. Setelah kami berdua lulus, baru kami akan menikah. Masalah pekerjaan saya, ahjussi tak perlu khawatir, karna Appa ingin saya segera menikah dan memegang perusahaan yang ada di Korea. Dan jika BaekHyun masih ingin berkuliah setelah lulus nanti, saya juga tidak akan melarangnya Ahjusshi."

"Wah, kau sudah memikirkan sejauh itu ChanYeol ?!" Ucap Tao berbinar yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"Aku sebenarnya juga cukup terkejut dengan ucapanmu ini ChanYeol, tapi sebagai orang tua, aku hanya bisa mendukung. Segala keputusan ada ditangan BaekHyun." Ucap Kris.

"Chagi-ah ?!"

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun yang sedari tadi melempar pandang dengan SeHun itu sedikit tersentak saat ChanYeol tiba – tiba meraih tangannya.

"N-nde Yeollie ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sedikit tergagap. Dia merasa takut dengan pandangan SeHun yang seakan mendiskriminasi keberadaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Ini memang bukan permintaan secara resmi karna aku belum membawakan cincin. Tapi maukah kau menikah denganku, jika suatu saat nanti aku melamarmu ?!" Tanya ChanYeol sambil memandang lurus kearah baekHyun.

Sedangkan BaekHyun hanya bisa bergerak gelisah. Dia tau wajah SeeHun tengah merah padam menahan amarah sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lalukan ?! Dia ingin menolak ChanYeol, tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya mengingat kedua orang tuanya kini juga menghadap kearah mereka. Tapi dia memang hanya mencintai SeHun, bukan ChanYeol.

"Chagi-ah ?!"

"Eh nde ?!"

BaekHyun kembali tersentak saat Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kan ?!" Tanya ChanYeol kembali.

"A-aku . . . se-sebenarnya aku- . . . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tak langsung menolak lamarannya ?!"

BaekHyun yang tengah belajar dan membaca rumus rumus dari buku yang diberikan DaeHyun tadi langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara sedikit meninggi dari namja yang tiba – tiba memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetik pintu terlebih dahulu.

BaekHyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menutup buku tersebut lalu berdiri menghadap kearah SeHun dan menatap kearah wajah yang terlihat sedang menahan emosi itu.

"Hah, ShiXun . . . sejujurnya aku bingung. Ak-"

"Bingung kenapa ?! Bingung karna kau akhirnya mencintainya begitu ?!"

Ucapan BaekHyun terhenti saat SeHun tiba – tiba memutus ucapannya.

"ShiXun, kau tau. Tak semudah itu menolak lamaran ChanYeol." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Semua akan terasa mudah jika kau memang tak ada perasaan kepadanya. Dan semua akan terasa sulit jika kau memang benar – benar cinta pada kekasihmu itu. Kau sudah terperangkap dalam cintanya eoh ?! Hingga sulit mengatakan tidak ?!"

"SHIXUN ! Sudah ku bilang selama ini perasaanku padanya hanya sekedar bersandiwara. Berhenti berfikiran seperti anak kecil !" Saut BaekHyun dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Kau bahkan sekarang berani mengataiku anak kecil jie !" Ucap SeHun sambil menunjuk wajah BaekHyun.

"Namja mana yang terima kekasihnya. Wanita yang dicintainya dilamar oleh namja lain dihadapannya ! Kenapa ?! Kenapa kau tak langsung menolaknya ?! Kenapa kau harus tetap memberi harapan dengan meminta pertunangan dulu. Kenapa kau melarangku berbicara ?! Kenapa hah ?! KAU ITU MILIKKU WU BAIXIAN !" Ucap SeHun sedikit meninggi sambil menangkup wajah BaekHyun dengan jarinya. Kebiasaan SeHun jika sedang marah.

"ShiXun aku mohon, ini tak semudah itu. Daddy Mommy. Pikirkan mereka." Ucap BaekHyun dengan nada suara sedikit melemah.

"Persetan dengan mereka berdua ! Apa perlu aku membunuh mereka berdua agar kita bisa bersa-"

_PLAK !_

"OH SEHUN ! JAGA UCAPANMU ! MEREKA ORANG TUA KITA !"

SeHun memegang pipi kirinya saat pipi itu baru saja ditampar oleh BaekHyun. Dia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Dia menatap nanar kearah yeoja dihadapannya itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Bukan, bukan karna tamparan itu. Sakit karna BaekHyun memanggilnya SeHun.

BaekHyun tak pernah memanggilnya SeHun jika bukan sedang diluar rumah dan dihadapan orang – orang untuk bersandiwara. Karna Oh BaekHyun dan Oh SeHun adalah sepasang kakak beradik. Sedangkan Wu BaiXian dan Wu ShiXun adalah sepasang kekasih.

SeHun benci BaekHyun memanggilnya SeHun, karna itu mengingatkan dan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa yeoja dihadapannya, yeoja yang begitu dicintainya itu adalah kakak kandungnya. Dan SeHun benci menyebut BaekHyun sebagai kekasihnya.

"S-shi . . .Xun ?!" Panggil BaekHyun lirih sambil menyentuh pipi SeHun yang tadi ditamparnya.

Ingin rasanya BaekHyun ikut menangis saat melihat sebutir liquid bening keluar dari mata sipit nan tajam milik SeHun. SeHun menangis. ShiXun-Nya menangis.

SeHun menyentuh jemari BaekHyun yang menyentuh jari dipipinya. Dia melihat wajah BaekHyun mulai memerah, sepertinya yeoja dihadapannya itu juga akan menangis.

"Segala keputusan ada ditanganmu jie. Aku benci jika harus terus bersandiwara. Aku benci bersandiwara untuk berpura - pura memandangmu sebagai nonnaku. Aku benci terus – terusan pura – pura buta akan hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku benci bersandiwara didepan Daddy dan Mommy. Kau tahu bukan jika aku tak pernah main – main dengan ucapanku ?!"

BaekHyun menatap heran kearah SeHun. Apa sebenarnya yang SeHun bicarakan ?!

"Putuskan dan tinggalkan Park ChanYeol atau . . . atau akulah yang akan berhenti mencintaimu dan meninggalkanmu !"

_DEG !_

_Sret !_

_BRAK !_

SeHun langsung menyingkirkan tangan BaekHyun dari wajahnya setelah mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup kasar pintu kamar BaekHyun.

Sedangkan BaekHyun sendiri hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat kepergian SeHun.

_Bruk !_

Tubuh BaekHyun terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Pandangannya kosong. Dia menutup telinganya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng. Menggeleng seakan tak mau mempercayai pendengarannya.

SeHun meninggalkannya ?! Tidak ! Tentu tidak mungkin. SeHun tak akan meninggalkannya. SeHun mencintainya, tak mungkin SeHun meninggalkannya.

Siapapun, tolong bangunkan BaekHyun. Katakan ini semua adalah mimpi buruk BaekHyun. ShiXun-Nya tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tapi SeHun memang tak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya.

Bagaimana jika SeHun benar – benar berhenti mencintainya ?! Bagaimana jika SeHun benar – benar meninggalkannya ?!

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE . . . . . . !" Teriak BaekHyun dari dalam kamarnya dan mulai menangisi kebodohannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa ini ?! Apa yang salah dengan pendengaranku ?! Ada apa ini sebenarnya TuHan ?! Apa kau marah padaku Tuhan ?! Hukuman macam apa ini ?! Putraku . . . Putriku . . . mengalami incest ?! Tu-tuhan . . . Apa dosaku ?! Hiks !"

Tao memegang mampan berisi susu dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Tadi dia berniat mengantarkan susu ke kamar BaekHyun mengingat anak gadis satu – satunya itu selalu minum susu sebelum tidur.

"KAU ITU MILIKKU WU BAIXIAN !"

_DEG !_

Tao yang hendak mengetuk pintu itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Dia mendengar suara SeHun yang terdengar penuh amarah dari dalam sana. Pintu kamar BaekHyun memang tidak tertutup sempurna. Jadi ucapan SeHun cukup terdengar dari sana.

Tao terdiam mendengarkan segala percakapan kedua anaknya itu. Dia menggeleng. Kenapa ?! Kenapa yang dia curigai selama ini ternyata benar – benar terjadi ?!

"Apa dosaku Tuhan ?! Putraku . . . Putriku . . . mengalamin incest. Hiks !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooo**

"Ingat BaekHyun. Nanti setelah bell pulang sekolah berbunyi kau tidak boleh langsung pulang. Kau harus membersihkan ruangan kelas ini dulu. Kau itu sudah kelas 3. Berhenti melamunkan hal – hal yang tidak penting."

"N-nde. Ssaem. Jeosonghamnida." Ucap BaekHyun pelan samberi menunduk.

Dia baru saja diomeli oleh Gurunya karna tertangkap melamun didalam kelas saat diterangkan. BaekHyun akui memang itu kesalahannya. Dia memang melamun dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang diterangkan oleh Gurunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pelajaran hari ini usai sampai disini. Selamat siang !"

"Siang Ssaem !"

BaekHyun menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali ketempat duduknya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja dan memasang posisi tidur. Dia akui jika dia memang kurang fokus akhir – akhir ini.

SeHun memang tak pernah main – main dengan ucapannya. Pagi setelah pertengkarannya dengan SeHun malam itu, kedua orang tuanya tiba – tiba kembali ke Kanada. Dan sejak saat itu SeHun mulai mengacuhkan BaekHyun dan terlihat menjaga jarak dengan BaekHyun.

SeHun hanya berbicara seadanya dengan BaekHyun. SeHun hanya berbicara saat BaekHyun bertanya. SeHun memperlakukan BaekHyun sama dengan orang – orang disekitarnya.

SeHun sekarang seakan tidak lagi perduli dengan hubungan BaekHyun dengan ChanYeol. SeHun tak lagi melarang Chanyeol untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. SeHun tak lagi menantang Chanyeol untuk bertanding saat Chanyeol mengajaknya keluar. SeHun menyerahkan secara sukarela tanpa berkomentar. SeHun tak lagi mengusir Chanyeol saat Chanyeol bertandang kerumah mereka dimalam hari. SeHun bahkan sekarang tak lagi memanggilnya 'JieJie', tak lagi memanggilnya 'BaiXian', SeHun sekarang selalu memanggilnya 'Nonna . . . BaekHyun Nonna."

Puncak kegalauan (?) BaekHyun adalah, saat Lay kemarin sewaktu istirahat bercerita bahwa SeHun sekarang telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Choi JinRi, Kapten Cheerleaders Basket di TSM High School. BaekHyun memang sudah mengetahui sejak lama jika yeoja cantik pertubuh langsing tinggi itu sangat menggilai SeHun.

Awalnya dia tidak mau mempercayai ucapan Lay. Tapi begitu dia melihat melihat JinRi keluar dari kamar SeHun saat dia pulang sekolah kemarin. BaekHyun hanya bisa menelan rasa kecewanya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat dia bertanya kenapa dia berpacaran dengan JinRi dan jawaban SeHun adalah 'Bukankah Nonna sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memiliki kekasih ?! Kenapa ?! Ada yang salah ?! Memang kau saja yang bisa bermesraan dengan kekasihmu ?! Aku kan juga ingin memiliki kekasih yang mengakuiku.'.

BaekHyun marah, dia merasa SeHun menyindirnya, SeHun berpaling darinya. Dia benci SeHun memiliki kekasih dan mengabaikannya.

BaekHyun akui dia egois, dia menyuruh SeHun untuk bersabar saat melihatnya bermesra – mesraan dengan ChanYeol. Tapi sekarang dia marah saat SeHun dengan JinRi.

Awalnya BaekHyun berfikir jika SeHun hanya menjadikan JinRi sebagai bonekanya saja, seperti yang dia lakukan kepada ChanYeol. Tapi mengingat SeHun sampai mengajak JinRi ke Kamarnya, mustahil jika hubungan mereka belum ketahap yang serius. Kamar adalah tempat yang sangat private bagi SeHun. Kedua orang tuanya saja jarang memasuki kamar SeHun, apalagi teman – teman SeHun. Saat teman – teman Club Basketnya main kerumah itu, SeHun pasti menempatkan mereka diruang keluarga. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pernah memasuki kamar SeHun karna di dalam sana terdapat banyak foto SeHun dan dirinya. Yang belakangan BaekHyun ketahui sejak kedatangan JinRi kerumahnya kemarin, dia tak melihat ada satupun foto BaekHyun yang ada dikamar SeHun dan berganti beberapa foto selca SeHun dan JinRi.

BaekHyun tau, SeHun bukanlah seseorang yang suka berselca. Tapi kenapa didinding kamar SeHun ada foto selca mereka berdua ?! Mungkinkah SeHun benar – benar berpaling. Secepat itukah dia melupakan dirinya.

BaekHyun rasanya ingin marah dan melabrak JinRi saat istirahat tadi. BaekHyun melihat JinRi berteriak – teriak dengan heboh dan centilnya kearah SeHun. Ingin rasanya BaekHyun menghampiri JinRi dan membungkam mulut yeoja itu hingga membuat yeoja itu berhenti meneriaki nama SeHun. Namun sayangnya BaekHyun tak mungkin melakukan itu. Jika dia melakukan itu maka dia secara tidak langsung akan membongkar hubungan incest mereka dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dan BaekHyun tetaplah seorang Nona keluarga OH yang tak mungkin mau mencoreng nama baik keluarganya.

Sejujurnya BaekHyun benci melihat SeHun tersenyum dan tertawa pada yeoja itu. Senyum dan tawa yang hampir tak pernah lagi BaekHyun dapatkan dari SeHun sejak kejadian malam itu. Hingga dia melupakan kenyataan bahwa JinRi itu adalah Kapten CheerLeaders Basket yang tugasnya memang meneriakai nama – nama pemain. Dan rasa cemburu yang berlebih dan tertahan itulah yang membuat BaekHyun tak fokus memperhatikan pelajaran hingga dihukum.

Tapi kenyataannya yang sebenarnya, ada yang merasa tak fokus sedari tadi bahkan lebih tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan pelajaran selain BaekHyun. Dia adalah namja yang duduk tepat dibelakang tempat duduk BaekHyun. Jung DaeHyun

"Hasst ! Yeoja itu apa tak punya warna yang lebih soft. Kenapa harus memakai warna merah menyala begitu ?!" Gedumel (?) DaeHyun sedari tadi.

DaeHyun sedari tadi pagi memang terus bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Namun dia menimalisir gerakannya dengan cara sibuk membuka – buka buku. Tapi tetap saja, pemandangan didepannya jauh lebih menarik perhatian dan matanya dibanding rumus – rumus yang ada dibukunya.

Kalian tentu ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan DaeHyun begitu tak fokus ?!

Alasannya sebenarnya cukup sepele. Ini sedang musim panas sehingga sragam yang digunakan disaat musim panas tentu saja hanya sebuah atasan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan bawahan rok pendek untuk yeoja dan celana panjang untuk namja. Sesungguhnya DaeHyun tak pernah peduli dan tak pernah tertarik dengan yeoja – yeoja yang memakai rok sependek mungkin. Tapi tidak untuk yeoja dihadapannya ini.

Sebenarnya rok BaekHyun tidak pendek. Rok BaekHyun panjangnya sebatas lutut mengingat nona OH ini cukup sopan dan santun dalam berpakaian. Tapi yang tak sopan adalah kemeja putih yang dia kenakan. DaeHyun sangat yakin jika kemeja putih yang dikenakan BaekHyun itu bukanlah kemeja yang diberikan oleh sekolah karna kain seragam kain itu begitu tipis dan sedikit transparan hingga memperlihatkan secara samar bra merah menyala dibalik kemeja itu.

Sebenarnya jika tidak terlalu diperhatikan, BaekHyun berpakaian cukup normal. Namun dasarnya DaeHyun otaknya sedikit mesum jika berhubungan dengan tubuh BaekHyun semenjak kejadian dikamar mandi dikolam renang dulu, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa BaekHyun sedang telanjang dihadapannya -_-.

Sedari tadi DaeHyun menahan diri untuk menutupi tubuh BaekHyun dengan jaket yang dia bawa, dia merasa tak rela jika ada namja lain yang juga menikmati 'pemandangan' itu.

"Chankamman N-ssi ?!"

DaeHyun yang langsung berdiri saat melihat seseorang yang hampir menepuk bahu BaekHyun yang terlihat tengah tertidur dimeja itu.

"Waeyo DaeHyun-ssi ?! Aku hanya ingin membangunkan BaekHyun. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan dia kan sedang dihukum membersihkan kelas. Sebagai seorang ketua kelas aku harus mengawasinya agar lekas selesai karna setelah ini aku ada rapat pengurus OSIS."

DaeHyun mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan Cha HakYeon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama N, ketua kelas sekaligus anggota OSIS diTSM High School.

Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan sudah sekitar 5 menit yang lalu siswa kelas ini mulai meninggalkan ruangan dan menyisakan 3 orang. BaekHyun yang tengah tertidur. DaeHyun yang sibuk memperhatikan BakHyun dan N yang menunggu BaekHyun bangun.

"Jangan dibangunkan. Biar aku nanti yang membangunkan. Dia sepertinya kelelahan. Aku yang akan mengawasi dan memastikan bahwa dia benar – benar akan membersihkan kelas." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Kau yakin DaeHyun-ssi ?! Apa tidak merepotkan ?!" Tanya N kurang yakin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ah maksudku, aku tak mengikuti ekstra apapun disini. Jadi aku punya banyak waktu luang."

N mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun.

"Geundae. Gomawo kalau begitu. Mianhae bila merepotkan. Aku keluar dulu." Pamit N yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun.

Seperginya N, DaeHyun melihat kearah BaekHyun dan tersenyum samar. Tangan DaeHyun terulur membelai surai panjang nan halus milik yeoja yang tengah tertidur itu. Saat tidur begini, wajah BaekHyun terlihat sangat damai. Manis sekali.

Suatu saat nanti, dia pasti akan melihat wajah terpejam ini setiap hari saat menemani tidurnya. Dia akan selalu memeluk tubuh ini diatas ranjang mereka berdua. Hingga menghasilkan malaikat – malaikat kecil yang hadir didunia.

"Eh ?!"

DaeHyun langsung menarik tangannya saat jemarinya yang membelai rambut BaekHyun itu berhenti dipunggung BaekHyun dan tepat dibagian pengait bra milik BaekHyun.

"Hasst jinja, hampir saja aku menariknya ?!" Ucap DaeHyun kaget sendiri -_-

DaeHyun lalu kembali bergeser menghadap ketempat duduknya dan memasukkan buku – buku pelajaran yang masih tergeletak dimeja untuk dimasukkan ketasnya sebelum akhirnya merapikan buku BaekHyun yang ada dimeja BaekHyun. DaeHyun melakukannya secara hati – hati. Dia tak mau mengganggu dan membangunkan BaekHyun.

DaeHyun lalu melepas kacamata yang dirasa malah mengganggu pandangannya itu. Lalu mengasak kasar rambutnya yang tadi tertata klimis, mengeluarkan kemejanya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Dia merasa sangat gerah siang itu.

Setelah itu DaeHyun mulai kegiatannya membersihkan kelas. Diawali memunguti sampah – sampah yang ada dimeja, menghapus papan tulis, membersihkan kaca jendela dan terakhir menyapu seluruh ruangan kelas.

"Hah ! Akhirnya selesai juga !" Ucap DaeHyun lega sambil meregangkan tubuhnya saat dia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan hukuman BaekHyun yaitu membersihkan kelas.

"Hiks . . . ShiXun."

_DEG !_

DaeHyun sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara isakan. Dia yang tadinya berdiri dibelakang kelas langsung menghampiri tempat duduk BaekHyun.

Sesampainya disamping BaekHyun, DaeHyun melebarkan matanya. Dia melihat wajah BaekHyun memerah. BaekHyun menangis dengan mata terpejam. Sepertinya dia tengah mengalami mimpi buruk.

"Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa menangis ?! Kau mimpi buruk eoh ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah BaekHyun sembari membelai pelan surai BaekHyun.

Tunggu. Tadi BaekHyun menyebut apa ?! ShiXun ?! ShiXun kan nama china SeHun ?! Jadi BaekHyun mimpi buruk tentang SeHun ?!

"Kau ada masalah apa dengannya ?! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini ?! Uljima, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Lanjut DaeHyun.

DaeHyun merasa benar – benar seperti orang gila berbicara pada orang yang tengah tertidur. Tapi biar saja, dia memang tergila – gila dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini.

_CUP !_

Entah sadar atau tidak. DaeHyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah BaekHyun dan mengecup bibir tipis yeoja cantik itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya dia terus menyatukan kedua bibir tersebut, hanya menempelkan saja dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dia hanya ingin menghentikan isakan BaekHyun. Namun entah kenapa tanpa dia minta, bibirnya itu bergerak dan sedikit melumat bibir tipis itu.

Sedangkan BaekHyun yang merasakan bibirnya terasa hangat itu sedikit membuka matanya yang terasa buram karna tertutup embun air matanya. Dia hampir saja berteriak saat melihat wajah dengan mata terpejam dan hembusan nafas yang terasa amat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tapi nyatanya hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut dan membuatnya begitu merasa nyaman. BaekHyun lalu kembali menutup matanya sembari membalas ringan ciuman tersebut.

DaeHyun sedikit tercekat dan langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan bibir BaekHyun membalas ciumannya. Dia melihat maja BaekHyun masih terpejam. Apa BaekHyun tanpa sadar membalas ciumannya ?!

Ciuman itu terasa semakin memanas dengan lumatan – lumatan yang sedikit kasar. DaeHyun hampir saja memasukkan lidahnya dan menarik lidah Baekhyun.

Namun dia langsung tersadar dan menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh dari wajah BaekHyun.

Ini gila . . Benar – benar gila ! Apa yang barusan dia lakukan ?!

DaeHyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah itu DaeHyun langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Dia bahkan tak sempat mengembalikan penampilannya kepenampilan nerd'nya.

DaeHyun rasa dia benar – benar gila. Dia sepertinya benar – benar terperosok kedalam pesona seorang Oh BaekHyun.

_DUK !_

"Ah, jeosonghamnida." Ucap DaeHyun saat tak sengaja bahunya bertabrakan dengan namja yang terlihat akan memasuki kelasnya.

"Nde. Gwenchanayo." Jawab namja tersebut pada DaeHyun yang kini sudah berlari meninggalkan kelas. Sedangkan namja tersebut memilih tidak peduli dan langsung memasuki kelas tersebut lalu berjalan mendekati seseorang yang terlihat tengah tertidur dikelas.

"Chagi-ah ?! Chagi-ah bangun ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadi kembali terlelap langsung membuka matanya dan terbangun sembari mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah panggilan dan merasakan tepukan dibahunya.

"Ye-yeollie ?!" Ucap BaekHyun saat melihat sosok kekasihnya itu kini ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tertidur lagi dikelas ?!" Tanya ChanYeol.

"Lagi ?!" Tanya balik BaekHyun. Kenapa ChanYeol mengatakan dia tertidur lagi. Setahunya dia belum bangun sedari tadi.

"N-Hyung bilang kau dihukum membersihkan kelas. Tapi dia bilang sewaktu dia meninggalkanmu tadi kau masih tertidur. Dia memintaku untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Dan sekarang aku lihat kelas sudah bersih. Apa kau kecapekan chagi ?! Mian aku tak tahu kau dihukum. Tau begitu aku membantumu membersihkan kelas."

BaekHyun terdiam saat mendengarkan penuturan ChanYeol. Matanya mengelilingi semua sudut ruangan. Rapi. Sangat rapi dan bersih. Siapa yang membersihkan semuanya. Bahkan dia belum sempat terbangun dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi. Jadi mustahil jika dia yang mengerjakan. Apa mungkin namja yang menciumnya lah melakukan itu.

"Yeollie, tadi waktu kau masuk kedalam ruangan ini apakah ada orang diruangan ini selain aku ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil berdiri menghadap ChanYeol yang terlihat berfikir.

"Ehm, Anya. Tidak ada. Waktu aku masuk aku hanya melihat kau seorang diri yang tengah tertidur." Jawab ChanYeol membuat BaekHyun langsung tertunduk lemas.

"Tapi tadi didepan kelas aku sempat berpapasan dengan seorang namja."

BaekHyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar ucapan ChanYeol.

"Nugu Yeollie ?!" Tanya BaekHyun antusias tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Molla. Wajahnya asing bagiku. Kelihatannya keren sih. Tapi yang pasti penampilannya berantakan sekali. Tipekal gaya anak sekolah yang BadBoy."

BaekHyun menyerngitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Siswa kelas 3A disini berisi kumpulan anak – anak cerdas disekolah ini. Seluruh penghuni kelas ini BaekHyun yakini selalu berpakaian rapi. Tidak seperti kelas – kelas lain yang terkesan berantakan dan urakan.

_"Jadi siapa sebenarnya namja yang membantuku membersihkan kelas sekaligus menciumku tadi ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Pelan – pelan. Hati – hati Baekkie." Ucap ChanYeol yang memapah tubuh BaekHyun itu mendudukan BaekHyun secara perlahan disofa rumah BaekHyun.

"Gomawo Yeollie." Ucap BaekHyun setelah meluruskan kakinya disofa hingga dia bisa merasa duduk dengan nyaman. Sofa yang dulu biasa digunakan SeHun untuk mencumbui tubuhnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia menduduki tempat ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali SeHun tak menyentuh tubuhnya disini. Dan BaekHyun akui jika dia sangat merindukan saat – saat itu

"Kau kenapa Baekkie ?! Kenapa bisa hampir tenggelam saat berenang ?!"

BaekHyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang kini duduk disampingnya sembari mengelus surainya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kakiku tadi sedikit kram Yeollie." Ucap BaekHyun pelan.

Tadi BaekHyun memang hampir tenggelam saat berenang di sekolah. Dia marah melihat SeHun dan JinRi bermesraan ditaman sekolah. Mereka bersendau gurau dan tertawa bersama. BaekHyun sakit hati melihat pemandangan itu hingga dia langsung berlari kekolam renang sekolahnya tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Masa bodoh pakaiannya basah. Dia hanya ingin mendinginkan pikirannya.

BaekHyun yang terjun ke kolam renang sedalam 4 meter itu hampir tidak bisa naik saat merasakan kakinya sedikit kram karena tertahan sepatunya yang terasa sedikit berat. Dia ingin berteriak karna mulai kehabisan nafas namun kakinya benar – benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia terus mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk bisa naik keatas. Namun seakan sia – sia, dia merasa tubuhnya semakin tak bisa bergerak dan dia merasa dia benar – benar kehabisan nafas. Mulut dan hidungnya sudah terlalu banyak kemasukan air.

BaekHyun merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemas dan dia hanya bisa pasrah jika hidupnya memang berakhir dikolam renang ini.

BaekHyun yang merasa benar – benar tidak kuat itu samar melihat sesosok namja yang juga berada didalam air terlihat menarik tangan dan tubuhnya memeluk tubuhnya untuk naik keatas.

BaekHyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan hampir tak sadarkan diri itu hanya berusaha mengeratkan pegangannya kekemeja namja yang menolongnya itu.

Dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh yang terkulai lemas, BakHyun masih bisa merasakan saat tubuhnya diangkat dari dalam dan dibaringkan dilantai.

"Baek ! Baek ! Sadarlah ! Aku mohon ! Jangan tinggalkan aku ! Kita bahkan belum menikah ! Hiks ! Baek ! Aku mohon bangunlah !

_DEG !_

BaekHyun yang merasakan pipinya ditepuk – tepuk itu masih dapat mendengar secara samar suara yang sedikit terisak dari namja yang menolongnya itu.

Meninggalkannya ?! Menikah ?! Apa maksudnya ?!

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun serasa dipompa secara cepat saat merasakan bibirnya dibuka dan seakan diberi nafas buatan.

Bibir ini ?! Dia serasa pernah merasakan sentuhan bibir ini. Tapi rasanya sedikit asin. Apa namja ini menangis ?!

BaekHyun juga sedikit tercekat saat merasakan dadanya ditekan – tekan.

Hey ! Seharusnya namja itu menekan bagian atas dadanya. Bukan mengenai payudaranya seperti ini. Dia bukan seorang namja mesum yang ingin memperkosanya kan ?!

"Uhuk !"

"TOLONG . . . ! TOLONG . . . !"

BaekHyun yang tersadar itu terbatuk dan mencoba membuka matanya. Dia yang masih berbaring itu melihat dengan sudut matanya, namja yang menolongnya tadi berlari – lari sambil berteriak minta tolong. Setelah itu dia melihat beberapa orang berlari kearahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok yang tadi menolongnya. Siapa lagi namja itu ?!

"Kau mau kemana SeHun-ah ?!"

Lamunan BaekHyun kembali tersadar saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terlihat menyapa SeHun. Dia menoleh kearah SeHun yang tengah memakai sepatunya. Mau kemana SeHun ?! Kenapa penampilannya rapi dan keren sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan jangan sok akrab memanggilku SeHun-ah." Ucap SeHun dengan eskpresi tidak suka.

"Tapi nonnamu sedang sakit. Dia tadi hampir tenggelam dikolam renang. Siapa yang akan merawat nonnamu jika kau pergi ?!" Tanya ChanYeol.

"Kau kan ada. Antar saja dia kekamarnya dan temani dia beristirahat. Aku harus pergi. JinRi sudah menungguku untuk nonton film." Ucap SeHun sambil meraih kunci mobilnya sebelum berlari keluar meninggalkan rumah.

_DEG !_

BaekHyun memandang nanar kepergian SeHun dalam diam. Sebegitu tidak pedulikah SeHun padanya ?! Dia hampir mati tapi SeHun tidak peduli. SeHun memilih pergi bersama JinRi dan parahnya SeHun meminta Chanyeol menemani BaekHyun kekamarnya.

BaekHyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Dia sakit hati SeHun mengacuhkannya, mengabaikannya dan tak memperdulikannya.

"Hiks . . ." BaekHyun menangis. BaekHyun pun akhirnya tak lagi tahan untuk memahan gemuruh dihatinya.

"Baekkie ?! Baekkie kau kenapa ?!" Tanya ChanYeol panik saat melihat BaekHyun menangis. Namun alih – alih menjawab, tangisan BaekHyun malah terdengar semakin keras. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun akhirnya memilih merengkuh tubuh BaekHyun agar sedikit tenang.

Sedangkan tanpa ChanBaek sadari sedari tadi ada sepasang mata menatap meraka dari balik pintu. Sebenarnya SeHun belum benar – benar meninggalkan rumah. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara tangis BaekHyun. SeHun tahu apa yang BaekHyun tangisi, BakHyun menangisinya, menangisi hubungan mereka. Sejujurnya SeHun mungkin orang yang paling khawatir saat mendengar kabar tenggelamnya BaekHyun. Tapi dia memilih pura – pura tak peduli.

"Mianhae. Maafkan aku Jie. Maafkan aku telah mengabaikanmu, menyakitimu dan membuatmu bersedih. Sejujurnya JinRi bukan kekasihku. Aku hanya bekerja sama dengannya untuk membuatmu cemburu. Ini mungkin terasa sedikit jahat. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Aku hanya ingin kau mau mengakui hubungan kita dihadapan semua orang dan melepas Park ChanYeol. Maafkan aku jie." Ucap SeHun lirih.

Yah, SeHun dan JinRi memang hanya bersandiwara dalam hubungan mereka. SeHun memang dekat dengan JinRi karna JinRi memang pernah menyukainya dulu dan tunangan JinRi adalah orang terdekat SeHun. Choi MinHo, tunangan JinRi adalah seorang alumni yang pernah bersekolah di TSM yang juga mantan kapten Team Basket sebelum ChanYeol.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa MinHo dan JinRi mau membantu SeHun. Tak lain dan tak bukan karna mereka juga 'penderita' incest. Choi JinRi dan Choi MinHo sebenarnya juga seorang kakak beradik. Bedanya mereka adalah saudara tiri berbeda ayah dan ibu. Kedua orang tua mereka menikah saat mereka masih sama – sama kecil. Dan disaat ayah mereka meninggal. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi tentu saja setelah melewati proses panjang dari ibu mereka hingga akhirnya mereka bisa meresmikan pertunangan mereka.

SeHun ingin dia dan BaekHyun bisa sama – sama memperjuangkan cinta mereka hingga mendapat restu seperti yang dialami oleh MinHo dan JinRi. Makanya dia sempat berfikir untuk membunuh kedua orang tuanya agar mereka bisa bersatu. Tapi tentu saja SeHun dan BaekHyun yang notabene saudara kandung, berbeda dengan MinHo dan JinRi yang merupakan saudara tiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**at Kantin TSM High School.**_

"Baek, lihat itu ! SeHun dan JinRi terlihat romantis sekali. Mereka terlihat serasi ya. Sama – sama bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan kulit milkskin. SeHun tampan dan JinRi cantik. Pantas saja mereka dijuluki pasangan paling serasi disekolah."

BaekHyun yang tadinya menikmati makan siang dikantin itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan mendongak melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah SeHun dan JinRi memasuki kantin sekolah mereka. Yah dari segi fisik mereka memang serasi. Namun BaekHyun tak mau dan tak pernah mau mengakai hal itu.

SeHun berjalan secara normal dengan pandangan lurus dan gaya cueknya, sedangkan JinRi berjalan dengan merangkul mesra lengan SeHun lengkap dengan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu SeHun.

"Oppa~, kau mau makan apa ?!" Tanya JinRi dengan nada suara yang terkesan manja.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku akan makan apapun yang kau pesankan." Ucap SeHun sambil terkekeh dan mencubit pelan hidung mancung JinRi.

"Aaaa~ Oppa appo ! Yasudah aku memesan dulu. Oppa cari tempat duduk yang kosong ya." Ucap JinRi.

"Apa tak perlu ku temani ?!" Tanya SeHun.

"Anya, tidak perlu. Oppa mencari tempat duduk saja otte ?!" Ucap JinRi sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah SeHun.

"Tidak mau, aku mau menemanimu saja." Paksa SeHun sembari terkekeh dan mengasak sayang surai JinRi sembari berjalan menemani JinRi untuk memesan makanan.

BaekHyun yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya hatinya merasa seperti dihantam keras oleh SeHun.

"SeHun-ah, JinRi, duduk disini saja !"

_DEG !_

Apa – apaan ini ?! Kenapa Lay malah meminta mereka berdua untuk bergabung.

"Apa tidak apa – apa eonni ?!" Tanya JinRi yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan LayBaek.

"Tidak apa – apa, ayo duduk saja." Saut Lay.

"Gomawo JieJie."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun mendongak kearah SeHun yang kini duduk didepannya bersama JinRi.

'JieJie', panggilan yang selama ini dia rindukan. SeHun sedari kecil memang memanggil Lay dengan panggilan Jiejie, mengingat itu adalah panggilan untuk seorang kakak perempuan di China. Tapi tentu saja berbeda arti dengan panggilan 'JieJie' dari SeHun kepadanya yang lebih mengarah kepemilikan.

"Cheonmayo didi." Jawab Lay sembari melanjutkan acaranya makannya.

"BaekHyun eonni sudah selesai ?!" Tanya JinRi yang BaekHyun rasa sedang mencoba sok ramah kepadanya.

"Apa matamu buta ?! Tentu saja sudah. Makanan dipiringku sudah habis. Jangan sok akrab padaku !" Ucap BaekHyun dengan nada suara tinggi yang terkesan jutek.

"BAEK ! Kenapa kasar begitu ?! Mianhae JinRi-ah. BaekHyun akhir – akhir ini sering badmood." Ucap Lay ramah pada JinRi sebelum tadinya mengomeli BaekHyun terlebih dahulu.

BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya setelah diomeli Lay. Sedangkan SeHun yang melihat percakapan itu tersenyum samar. Bagus, BaekHyun sepertinya sedang cemburu.

SeHun pun menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyenggol kaki JinRi dan membuat JinRi menoleh. Dan seakan mengerti arti senggolan SeHun, JinRi pun tersenyum.

"Oppa mianhae. Tadi aku hanya membeli 1 porsi saja karna antrian cukup ramai. Tapi aku memesan yang porsi jumbo kok. Tak apakan kita makan satu piring berdua ?! Oppa mau aku suapi ?!"

BaekHyun memutar malas bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan 'sok' manja dari mulut JinRi. Tentu saja SeHun akan menolak. SeHun bukan orang yang suka berbagi makanan dengan orang lain kecuali dia dan Lay.

"Boleh Chagi-ah. Suapi aku ne ?!"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun mendongak seakan tak percaya. Dia melihat SeHun membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan JinRi sembari terkekeh dan mengasak pelan rambut JinRi.

Tidak ! Katakan apa yang dilihat dihadapannya ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Sekarang bahkan SeHun membersihkan makanan yang ada disudut bibir JinRi menggunakan jarinya kemudian menjilat makanan itu kemulutnya. Menjijikan sekali menurut BaekHyun.

Mata BaekHyun memanas terus – terusan memandang kedua orang yang terlihat sedang kasmaran itu terlihat saling suap sembari bersendau gurau.

Cukup ! Cukup ! BaekHyun sudah tak kuat melihatnya.

_PYARRRR . . . !_

"OMO ! ASTAGA BAEK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !"

Lay langsung berdiri dan berteriak saat melihat BaekHyun tiba – tiba berdiri dan menepis tangan JinRi yang hendak kembali menyuapi SeHun hingga sendok itu terlempar sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mendorong kasar tubuh JinRi hingga terjatuh.

_BRUKK !_

"AKH ! Eonni kau kenapa ?! Aku salah apa ?!" Tanya JinRi 'sok' polos.

"CUKUP ! BERHENTI BERSIKAP CENTIL KEPADA KEKASIHKU CHOI JINRI ! SEHUN ITU MILIKKU !"

_DEG !_

"Ba-baek ?! Apa maksudmu menyebut SeHun kekasihmu ?!" Tanya Lay dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Namun BaekHyun mememilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Lay serta tatapan heran dari orang – orang yang ada di sekitar Kantin lalu menghampiri SeHun.

"SHIXUN ! KAU MILIKKU ! JIKA KAU MEMANG MARAH JANGAN KETERLALUAN SEPERTI INI ! KAU ITU MILIKKU ! HANYA MILIKKU ! AKU MENCINTAIMU ! HANYA MENCINTAIMU ! MAAFKAN AKU ! AKU MOHON, BERHENTI MENGACUHKANKU ! AKU BISA GILA KALAU KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI !" Teriak BaekHyun pada SeHun yang terdiam sambil menatap datar kearahnya.

"Benarkah ?!" Tanya SeHun sambil menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Buktikan ! Cium aku seka-"

_CUP !_

"OH BAEKHYUN !" Lay kembali berteriak sebelum menutup mulutnya. Dia benar – benar merasa syok melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Beberapa orang yang ada disana juga terlihat terperengah dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

BaekHyun menarik leher SeHun kemudian mencium, bukan hanya mencium tapi langsung melumat bibir SeHun. Sedangkan SeHun bukannya menolak malah membalas ciuman itu.

Tubuh Lay melemas melihat pemandangan itu. Dia hampir saja terjatuh pingsan jika saja SuHo tak tiba – tiba datang dan menahan tubuhnya.

"Ju-junMyeon-ssi . . . Ka-katakan apa yang aku lihat ini tidak benar. Sahabatku ?! BaekHy- . . ."

"Tenang – tenang YiXing-ssi. Bubar ! Tolong semuanya bubar ! Tolong jangan memotret mereka. Ini bukan tontonan !" Dengan tetap memapah tubuh Lay, SuHo berusaha mengusir siswa yang berkeliling disekitar HunBaek yang tengah berciuman, bahkan ada beberapa yang memotret kejadian tersebut.

"Hey – hey ! Ayo ke Kantin. OH bersaudara berciuman disana !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun yang berjalan sembari membaca buku setelah dari perpustakaan itu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan seorang siswa yang terdengar heboh itu. Dia melihat segerombolan siswa lain terlihat berlari kearah kantin sekolah.

"OH bersaudara ?! BaekHyun dan SeHun ?!" Ucap DaeHyun pelan. Tanpa mau berfikir lebih jauh. DaeHyun pun ikut berjalan pelan menuju kearah Kantin sekolah.

_DEG !_

Mata DaeHyun terbuka lebar saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Disela – sela banyak orang yang mengelilingi kantin dia masih bisa melihat sosok HunBaek yang tengah berciuman. Apa mereka gila ?! Jadi mereka benar – benar Incest ?! Pikir DaeHyun.

DaeHyun hampir mendekat namun kemudian menhentikan langkahnya saat melihat Park ChanYeol masuk kedalam kerumulan orang – orang yang ada dikantin dan menarik tubuh BaekHyun hingga memisahkan tautan bibir BaekHyun dengan SeHun.

"BAEKKIE ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Teriak ChanYeol sambil menarik BaekHyun untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Para 'penonton' yang terlihat kecewa itu mulai membubarkan diri saat melihat ChanBaek pergi dari sana. SuHo juga terlihat mengangkat tubuh Lay menuju UKS. Sedangkan SeHun membantu JinRi yang sedari tadi masih duduk di lantai untuk berdiri.

"Gwenchana JinRi-ah ?!" Tanya SeHun pada JinRi yang terlihat membersihkan roknya.

"Nde. Gwencanayo. Selamat SeHun-ah ! Rencana kita berhasil. Sudah sekarang kejar mereka." Ucap JinRi sambil tersenyum kearah SeHun yang juga tersenyum kearah JinRi.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal Gomawoyo JinRi-ah. Aku berhutang banyak pada kau dan MinHo Hyung. Aku pergi dulu."

JinRi mengangguk dan menatap kepergian SeHun dengan senyuman terpatri diwajahnya sebelum akhirnya dia ikut berbalik meninggalkan Kantin.

"Hah ! Akhirnya selesai juga sandiwara ini !"

DaeHyun yang masih berdiri disalah satu sudut kantin itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar penuturan JinRi yang terdengar lega itu.

"Sandiwara ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TSM High School Park.**_

"Baek ! Katakan padaku jika kau sedang berbohong ! Katakan padaku bahwa semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar ! Kau bohong kan Baek ! Hiks . . Aku mohon bilang padaku jika ini tidak benar !" Ucap ChanYeol terisak sembari memegang kedua bahu BaekHyun.

BaekHyun menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Mianhae." Ucap BaekHyun pelan

"BAEK ! KATAKAN JIKA INI TIDAK BENAR ! APA KAU MARAH ?! AKU SALAH APA BAEK ! AKU MENCINTAIMU BAEK ! HIKS ! AKU MOHON MAAFKAN AKU JIKA AKU SALAH BAEK !" Ucap ChanYeol kembali sambil memeluk tubuh BaekHyun.

"CHANYEOL LEPAS !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menepis tangan ChanYeol agar pelepas pelukannya.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang ! Aku tak pernah mencintaimu ! Aku berpacaran denganmu hanya untuk menutupi hubunganku dengan SeHun. Berhenti mengharapkanku ! Kita putus ! Aku mau kita putus ! Tolong jangan mengusik hidupku lagi ! Ingat ! AKU TAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU !" Ucap BaekHyun sembari meninggalkan ChanYeol dan berjalan kearah SeHun yang menunggunya dibawah pohon mapel.

"Anak pintar !" Ucap SeHun sembari tersenyum saat melihat BaekHyun berjalan kearah kearahnya. Dia lalu menarik tangan BaekHyun yang berjalan sembari menunduk itu untuk pergi dari sana bersamanya.

"Hiks . . Tidak mungkin ! Ini pasti mimpi ! Tidak – tidak ! Ini tidak benar ! BAEEEKKKIIEEEEE . . . . . ! AKU MOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !" Teriak ChanYeol sembari menangis dan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terduduk ditanah. Dia terus menggeleng sembari memegangi kepalanya. Pandangannya kosong. Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan saat itu.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang bersembunyi dibelakang tembok dan menyaksikan itu semua hanya bisa terdiam. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Entah mengapa dia merasakan marah yang teramat sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PLAK !_

"DADDY !" / "GEGE !"

BaekHyun dan Tao sama – sama berteriak saat melihat Kris menampar keras wajah SeHun yang kini hanya terdiam sembari menunduk.

"Yifan ! Kontrol emosimu ! Hukuman fisik bukan sesuatu yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap YongGuk sambil memegang bahu Kris dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Sedangkan HimChan yang duduk ditengah – tengah BaekHyun dan Tao memegang erat kedua yeoja yang tadi hendak berdiri itu.

HunBaek mungkin melupakan bahwa mereka adalah putra putri keluarga OH yang punya mata – mata dimana – mana. Jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika sekarang KrisTao sekarang sudah ada diKorea karna mendengar kabar yang 'memalukan' tentang hubungan menyimpang kedua anak mereka itu.

"BaiXian ! Kemasi barangmu ! Kau besuk pagi akan kembali keChina !" Ucap Kris dengan dingin.

"Tapi Daddy ! Bagaimana dengan sekolahku ?! Aku sudah kelas 3 ?!"

Kris yang mendengar ucapan BaekHyun itu menoleh kearah BaekHyun yang kini tengah berdiri.

"Sekolah ?! Kau masih memikirkan sekolah ?! KAU MASIH PUNYA MUKA UNTUK DATANG KESANA ?! URAT MALUMU SUDAH PUTUS HAH ?!" Teriak Kris sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar BaekHyun, namun . . .

"JANGAN SAKITI JIEJIEKU !" Teriak SeHun sambil menepis tangan Kris dan mendorong tubuh Kris.

_Sret !_

_DUK !_

"Akh !"

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU DIA ORANG TUAMU !"

YongGuk ganti menarik dan memeluk tubuh SeHun untuk menjauh seusai mendorong tubuh Kris hingga terjatuh.

Sedangkan HimChan langsung berlari kearah Kris dan membantu Kris berdiri.

"Tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja. Inikah ajaranmu pada adikmu Wu BaiXian !" Ucap Kris dengan wajah memerah sambil melepas sabuk dipinggangnya dan berjalan kearah BaekHyun.

"YIFAN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Teriak HimChan sambil mencoba menahan langkah Kris yang berjalan kearah kearah BaekHyun yang tengah berjalan mundur.

"Ampun ! Daddy Jangan !" Ucap BaekHyun dengan suara ketakutan dan memohon. Dia tahu untuk apa Kris mendekat kearahnya.

_Tar !_

"JIEJIE !" / "YIFAN !" / "GEGE !"

Tao dan BangHim sontak berteriak melihat Kris melecut tubuh BaekHyun dengan sabuknya. SeHun sendiri juga berteriak sembari mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan YongGuk yang begitu kuat !

"JANGAN SAKITI JIEJIEKU !" Teriak SeHun kembali sambil tetap mencoba melepaskan diri walau hasilnya nihil karna YongGuk mengunci tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat.

"A-ampun Daddy . . . hiks !"

Namun seakan tak mendengarkan permohonan dari orang – orang disekitarnya, Kris kembali mengangkat sabuknya untuk mencabik BaekHyun yang kini terduduk dilantai sembari menangis.

"Ampun Daddy . . . Hiks . . . Ampun !"

"BUNUH AKU DARIPADA KAU MENYAKITI ANAKKU !"

_DEG !_

Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat melihat Tao kini sudah berada didepan BaekHyun sambil membentangkan tangannya.

_PLAK !_

Kris merasakan pipinya memanas seketika saat HimChan tiba – tiba menamparnya !

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU DAN YONGGUK KATAKAN ! MENASEHATI ANAK JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN KEKERASAN !" Teriak HimChan sambil merebut sabuk yang dipegang Kris yang kini terdiam.

"BaekHyun ! SeHun ! Kembali kekamar kalian !" Perintah HimChan yang langsung membuat YongGuk melonggarkan pegangannya pada SeHun hingga SeHun langsung menghampiri BaekHyun dan membopong tubuh BaekHyun menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan YongGuk berjalan kearah Tao dan menuntun Tao untuk duduk.

"Mianhae !"

KrisTao dan YongGuk yang duduk terdiam disofa itu langsung mendongak mendengar permintaan maaf dari HimChan.

"Maksud jiejie apa ?! Kenapa minta maaf ?!" Tanya Tao pelan.

"Maafkan kami yang tak bisa menjaga ShiXun dan BaiXian selama di Korea." Kini KrisTao ganti menoleh kearah YongGuk yang tengah menunduk.

"Tak perlu kalian minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku dan Tao sudah lama curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Maka dari itu aku akan membawa BaekHyun kembali ke China dan menikahkannya."

BangHim langsung kembali mengangkat kepala mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Me-menikah ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

DaeHyun berjalan pelan memasuki halaman sekolah TSM School yang terlihat sudah mulai ramai. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat saat melirik kearah mading sekolah dimana disana terpampang foto OH bersaudara yang tengah berciuman.

Sekolah macam apa ini ?! Kenapa madingnya memasang berita yang tidak penting begitu ?! Padahal BaekHyun sudah mengundurkan diri sehari tepat setelah kejadian. Kemana guru – guru disekolah ini ?! Kenapa mereka tidak menegur ?! Mereka belum tahu atau pura – pura tak tahu?! Tapi rasanya mustahil jika para guru tidak tahu. OH bersaudara cukup terkenal disekolah ini. Mungkin mereka pura – pura tak tahu atau bahkan tak mau tahu.

"Hey ... cepat ke arah belakang gedung olahraga ! Park ChanYeol mencoba bunuh diri terjun dari atas gedung !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan salah seorang yang tengah berlari itu. Apalagi ini ?! Park ChanYeol ?! Mencoba Bunuh diri ?! Apa orang itu sudah gila ?!

Tanpa berbicara DaeHyun pun berlari menuju gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya disana dia melihat dibawah sekitar gedung olahraga sudah banyak dikerumi siswa – siswa. Terlihat ChanYeol berdiri dengan pandangan kosong ditepi gedung tertinggi di TSM High School ini.

"CHANYEOL ! AKU MOHON JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU !"

DaeHyun menoleh kearah suara yang tengah berteriak itu. Lay, sahabat BaekHyun terlihat meneriakai ChanYeol sembari menangis.

Setelah mengamati keadaan. DaeHyun pun berlari memasuki gedung olehraga.

"Tidak bisa – tidak bisa dibuka ! Dimana ?! Dimana kunci cadangannya ?!"

DaeHyun yang baru sampai didepan pintu rooftop gedung tempat ChanYeol akan melakukan aksi bunuh dirinya itu melihat beberapa guru dan karyawan yang mencoba membuka pintu. Beberapa kali mereka terlihat mendobrak pintu besi itu namun hasilnya nihil.

"Coba dicari kembali. Biar saya yang menunggu disini. Atau bisa dicoba mencari bantuan lain."

Para guru dan Staff itu menoleh saat mendengar ucapan DaeHyun.

"Benar, bantuan lain. Ayo telpon pemadam kebakaran, ambulan atau apa saja." Ucap seorang guru yang diangguki bawahannya yang kini langsung berlarian meninggalkan DaeHyun.

_Sreeet !_

DaeHyun mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya saat membuka pintu besi tersebut.

Apa mereka semua bodoh ?! Pintu ini digeser bukan dibuka seperti selayaknya pintu biasa. DaeHyun yang baru pertama kali mendatangi tempat ini saja tahu. Kenapa mereka semua tak bisa melakukannya ?! Mereka terlalu panik hingga lupa atau mereka benar – benar bodoh ?!

DaeHyun berjalan pelan kearah ChanYeol yang membelakanginya sembari merentangkan tangannya itu.

"Baekkie . . . Hiks ! Apa salahku Baek ?! Hiks . . . Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?! Hiks . . . Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus berpisah denganmu . . . Hiks . . . Aku rela menjadi mainanmu asalkan aku bisa bersamamu Baek . . . Aku mau menjadi yang kedua ketiga atau keberapapun asal bersamamu Baek . . . Kembalilah Baek hiks . . . Aku mohon kembalilah Baek ! Ayo kita menikah Baek . . . aku akan mencintaimu Baek . . . Mencintaimu sebagia nyonya Park! Hiks . . . Ayo menikah Baek . . . Kita pasti akan memiliki anak yang cantik dan tampan Baek . . . Anak – anak yang lucu . . . Baek , Aku mohon kembalilah."

DaeHyun terdiam mendengar ucapan ChanYeol yang terdengar lirih diiringi isakan itu. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa begitu kasian pada namja dihadapannya ini.

"Heyy nak ! Tetap diam disana ! Jangan bergerak !"

DaeHyun menoleh saat melihat orang berlarian kearah ChanYeol.

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN AKU !" Teriak ChanYeol saat beberapa orang terlihat menarik dan menahannya.

ChanYeol terlihat mengamuk dan berontak. DaeHyun sedikit meyakini jika ChanYeol hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. ChanYeol terlihat seperti orang yang sedikit gila.

"LEPAS ! BAEKHYUN ! AKU MAU BAEKHYUN ! LEPASKAN AKU ! AKU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN BAEKHYUN !"

Tuk !

DaeHyun menunduk melihat kearah sebuah kotak yang terjatuh dari genggaman ChanYeol yang tengah berontak itu.

DaeHyun pun menunduk untuk mengambil kotak itu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun belum sempat jarinya membukanya. Tangannya sudah ditarik seorang staff sekolahan.

"Nak. Bisakah kau menemaninya ke Rumah Sakit sembari menunggu orang tuanya datang."

DaeHyun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti arah ChanYeol yang terlihat diangkat dengan tandu itu. Sepertinya ChanYeol baru saja dibius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek ! Baek ! Baekkie ! Hajima ! Jangan pergi ! Aku mohon jangan pergi !"

DaeHyun yang melihat kearah luar kamar ChanYeol dirawat itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya itu berteriak lirih sembari menggeleng dan bergerak gelisah. Sepertinya ChanYeol tengah mimpi buruk.

_Ceklek !_

DaeHyun yang akan menghampiri ChanYeol untuk menenangkan hentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang dia rasa adalah orang tua ChanYeol itu memasuki kamar.

"ChanYeol-ah ?! Nak ini Oemma nak." Panggil yeoja dewasa itu sambil langsung menghampiri ranjang ChanYeol. Sedangkan namja dewasa yang berjalan dibelakang yeoja itu terlihat berjalan mendekati DaeHyun.

"Kau teman ChanYeol ?! Aku Park YooChun. Ayah dari Park ChanYeol. Terimakasih sudah menemani anakku. Maaf jika merepotkanmu." Ucap YooChun sambil menjabat tangan DaeHyun.

"Ah, Nde. Cheomayo Ahjusshi. Saya tidak merasa direpotkan. Boleh saya permisi kembali kesekolahan dulu." Pamit DaeHyun yang dijawab anggukan dan terimakasih lagi oleh YooChun. Setelah itu DaeHyun pun keluar dari ruangan BaekHyun.

"BAEKKIE !"

DaeHyun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar ChanYeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendengar ChanYeol berteriak.

"Oemma . . . Aku mencintai Baekkie Oemma ! Aku akan menikah dengan Baekkie kan Oemma ?! Kami akan menikah setelah aku lulus kan Oemma ?! Aku akan hidup bahagia dengan Baekkie bersama anak – anak kami kan Oemma ?! Oemma jawab aku ! Kenapa Oemma diam ?!

"Hiks . . .ChanYeol sadarlah nak. BaekHyun sudah meninggalkanmu." Ucap Kahi sembari terisak.

"ANDWE ! Tidak ! BaekHyun tidak meninggalkanku ! Baekkie kemana Oemma ?! Apa Baekkie malu bertemu denganku ?! Ah aku tahu ... BaekHyun sedang bersiap – siap mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Iya kan Oemma ?! BaekHyun pasti sedang bersiap – siap .. Ah Oemma aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Baekkie didepan altar nanti Oemma. Baekkie pasti sangat cantik."

Kahi menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya saat mendengar ucapan ChanYeol. Sedangkan YooChun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap nanar kearah putra semata wayangnya itu.

DaeHyun yang melihat dari balik pintu itupun juga terdiam. Benar, Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan saat menggerakkan tangannya, tak sengaja tangan DaeHyun menyentuh sebuah kotak yang ada didalam saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak tersebut dan membuka kotak tersebut.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Baekkie kan Oemma ?!"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun kembali terdiam saat mendengar ucapan ChanYeol. Matanya menatap nanar kearah kotak yang ada tangannya itu. Sebuah kotak yang berisi sepasang cincin yang cantik dan bertuliskan . . . . . CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN.

"Ni Hao ?! Saya akan kembali ke China hari ini juga. Tolong segera persiapkan pernikahan saya dengan BaiXian. XieXie."

DaeHyun yang baru saja mematikan sambungan telponnya itu bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali kesekolah. Tapi dia akan langsung menempuh perjalanan untuk terbang kembali ke China.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**Kediaman WU di China **_

"Silahkan Tuan Muda dan Nona."

Salah seorang pelayan keluarga WU terlihat mempersilahkan BaekHyun dan SeHun untuk duduk kemeja makan dimana sudah ada Kris dan Tao yang duduk disana dalam diam.

Sejak kembali ke China beberapa hari lalu, semua terlihat normal dan baik – baik saja. Tao tetap memperlakukan HunBaek seperti biasa, selayaknya anak kesayangannya, sedikit berbeda dengan Kris yang dasarnya pendiam itu jadi lebih banyak berdiam diri lagi.

"Selamat malam YiFan Tao BaiXian ShiXun." Sebuah suara terdengar menyapa keempat orang itu membuat mereka berempat mendongak.

"Bibi HimChan !" Teriak BaekHyun antusias. Dia terlihat senang sekali melihat HimChan mengunjunginya.

"Hay sayang, apa kabarmu ?!" Tanya HimChan sembari memeluk BaekHyun.

"Baik Bibi. Bibi sendiri ?! Paman YongGuk mana ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat HimChan datang seorang diri.

"Dia ikut kok. Ah itu mereka !" BaekHyun melepas pelukan HimChan dan menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk HimChan.

Dari arah pintu masuk. Masuklah YongGuk bersama seorang namja yang masuk berpakaian rapi dan formal namun terkesan santai. Celana panjang dengan kemeja yang digulung sampai ke siku.

"_Tampan Sekali !" _Batin BaekHyun saat melihat kearah namja yang berjalan disamping YongGuk.

"Malam semua !" Sapa YongGuk.

"Malam juga. Ayo silahkan duduk !" Ucap Tao pada ketiga tamunya itu.

SeHun melirik sejenak kearah namja yang datang bersama BangHim dan kini duduk tepat didepan BaekHyun itu dalam diam.

"DaXian Perkenalkan, ini putriku bernama Wu BaiXian. Putri tunggal dalam keluarga Wu, cantik bukan ?!"

DaeBaek langsung sama – sama berdiri saat Kris menyebut nama mereka berdua. Mereka berjabatan tangan sembari sama – sama tersenyum. Sedangkan SeHun hanya memincingkan sebelah matanya dengan ekspresi tidak suka melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Dan BaiXin, Ini adalah Zheng DaiXian. Calon suamimu."

"MWO !"

_PYAAARRRR !_

BaekHyun langsung menarik tangannya sembari berteriak saat mendengar ucapan Kris. Sedangkan SeHun langsung berdiri dan menyampar makanan dan piring – piring yang ada diatas meja hingga pecah dan berhamburan dilantai saat mendengarnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN CALON SUAMI !" Teriak SeHun.

"Pengawal ! Bawa ShiXun masuk kedalam !" Perintah Kris tenang tanpa menoleh kearah SeHun yang langsung membuat Para Pengawal Kris berjalan kearah SeHun dan menarik SeHun untuk membawa kekamarnya.

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN AKU ! PERSETAN KAU WU YIFAN ! BAIXIAN ITU MILIKKU !" Teriak SeHun saat ditarik paksa oleh kedua pengawal itu.

"WU SHIXUN ! JAGA UCAPANMU NAK !" Teriak YongGuk sambil berdiri dan ikut berjalan kearah SeHun. Dia membimbing pengawal itu untuk menarik SeHun masuk kekamarnya.

"JIE ! KAU MILIKKU ! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENIKAHIMU !" Teriak SeHun dari lantai atas yag masih bisa didengar oleh semua yang ada dimeja makan.

"DADDY ! APA – APAAN INI ! AKU TAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANNYA ! AKU MENCINTAI SHIXUN !"

_PYAAAARR !_

Kini ganti Kris yang menyampar gelasnya hingga jatuh dan pecah saat mendengar penolakan dari BaekHyun.

"GEGE !" / "YIFAN !"

TaoChan (?) sontak berteriak begitu melihat tangan Kris mulai terayun kearah wajah BaekHyun.

_Grep !_

"Saya mohon jangan sakiti BaiXian."

Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat melihat DaeHyun sudah ada didepannya sembari memeluk BaekHyun yang terlihat ketakutan.

_DEG !_

"_Sentuhan ini ?!" _

BaekHyun terdiam sejenak saat merasakan kulit tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan dengan kulit DaeHyun.

"Ah, maafkan aku DaiXian. Kau jadi melihat sesuatu yang memalukan." Ucap Kris dengan tatapan menyesal kearah DaeHyun.

"Tak apa paman. Saya mengerti." Jawab DaeHyun sopan tanpa melepas pelukannya dari tubuh BaekHyun. Bahkan entah sadar atau tidak BaekHyun bahkan juga memegang tangan DaeHyun yang memeluknya.

"LEPPPAAAAAAAAASSSSSKKKAAAANNN AAAAAKKKUUUUUU . . . . . !"

_PYAAAAARRRRR !_

KrisTao, HimChan dan DaeBaek menoleh kelantai 2 saat mendengar suara teriakan SeHun yang diikuti suara pecahan kaca. KrisTaoChan (?) sontak langsung berlari menaiki tangga. Sepertinya SeHun tengah mengamuk.

"ShiXun~ !"

_Grep !_

BaekHyun yang hampir ikut berlari mengikuti Orang Tua dan bibinya itu mendadak terdiam karna DaeHyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiba – tiba pandangan BaekHyun terasa kosong. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir. Dia diam dan menurut saja saat DaeHyun membopongnya dan membawanya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Mata BaekHyun bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam DaeHyun saat namja tampan itu menidurkan diranjangnya.

"Aku mohon. Batalkan perjodohan ini." Ucap BaekHyun lirih sambil memegang jemari DaeHyun yang kini duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa dan tak mungkin bisa. Perjodohan ini bukan mereka yang menciptakan. Tapi Tuhan. Tuhan yang menggariskan takdir kita. Tuhan yang mentakdirkan kau untuk bersamaku. Istirahatlah. Biar nanti pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan kemari." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melepas tautan jemari BaekHyun dari jemarinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar BaekHyun.

"Hiks . . . . aku tak mau ! Aku mencintai ShiXun bukan DaXian ! Aku tak mau menikah dengan DaXian" Ucap BaekHyun terisak sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Kau aka kembali Dae ?!" Tanya HimChan saat berpapasan dengan DaeHyun di depan kamar BaekHyun.

"Nde. Aku akan kembali kekorea. Besuk ada ulangan." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Kenapa kau tak mengistirahatkan dirimu dulu. Kau cukup cerdas. Kau bisa mengikuti ulangan susulan." Ucap HimChan.

"Anya bibi. Aku ke Korea benar – benar untuk belajar, bukan untuk main - main. Usahakan BaekHyun juga tetap belajar. Beri dia guru private atau lalukan homeschooling untuknya." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Untuk apa ?! setelah menikah denganmu dia akan menjadi nyonya Jung yang-"

"BaekHyun anak yang rajin. Dia ada kemauan keras untuk belajar. Aku tak akan menjadikannya dia istri yang kuper. Aku tak akan melarangnya belajar. Bahkan jika dia ingin kuliah ke Universitas sekalipun. Jangan karna menikah masa mudanya menghilang. Tolong persiapkan semuanya. Aku akan kembali ke China akhir pekan nanti." Ucap DaeHyun yang membuat HimChan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ternyata kau tipe suami yang bijaksana. Semoga hubungan kalian kedepan berjalan lancar. Turunlah. YiFan dan Tao ada dibawah. Aku harus kembali masuk kekamar ShiXun. Dia sedang diberi obat bius."

Kini ganti DaeHyun yang mengangguk dan berlari turun tangga untuk berpamitan kepada kedua calon mertuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"BUKA !"

"Tapi Nona . . ."

"AKU BILANG BUKA !" Teriak BaekHyun kembali pada pengawal yang menjaga kamar SeHun.

Memang sejak kejadian perkenalannya dengan DaXian malam itu SeHun dikurung dalam kamar. Kris tidak mau tiba – tiba SeHun keluar dan mengamuk. Sedangkan BaekHyun sendiri dibiarkan berkeliaran disekitar rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia juga diijinkan bepergian, namun dasarnya BaekHyun bukan tipe yeoja yang suka jalan – jalan, berbelanja dan berfoya – foya jadi dia memilih berdiam diri dirumah.

Pernah suatu waktu BaekHyun menanyakan keberadaan DaXian dan berkata ingin ditemani DaiXian tapi sayangnya kedua orang tuanya berkata jika DaXian sedang sibuk. Entah kesibukan apa yang tidak BaekHyun ketahui. Lagipula sejujurnya dia mengajak DaXian bertemu bukan untuk berkencan. Dia ingin merayu DaXian agar mau membatalkan pernikahan mereka yang entah kapan akan dilakukan. BaekHyun lupa jika dia belum benar – benar mengenal sosok DaXian. Mereka baru sekali bertemu dan BaekHyun tak memiliki nomor ponsel atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungi DaXian. Hingga keberadaan DaXian benar – benar sulit diketahui.

"BUKA ! Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi adikku ! Aku ingin mengantarkan makanan padanya. Aku dengar dia tak mau makan akhir – akhir ini. Aku yakin aku bisa membujuknya."

"Tapi nona ... Tuan dan Nyonya sedang tidak ada dirumah." Tolak sang pengawal lagi.

"Hassst ! ShiXun tidak akan makan jika ada Daddy dan Mommy ! Cepat buka ! Kalian ingin adikku mati eoh ?!" Teriak BaekHyun lagi.

Setelah sejenak berdiskusi kedua pengawal itu akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk BaekHyun.

"Silahkan Nona. Hanya memberikan makanan saja. Setelah itu mohon keluar sebelum Tuan dan Nyonya pulang."

BaekHyun hampir saja berteriak kegirangan saat melihat pengawal itu membukakan pintu kamar SeHun. Namun dia berpura – pura cuek dan tenang.

"Hm, kau tenang saja." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengambil kunci di ganggang pintu kamar SeHun sebelum akhirnya masuk dan menguncinya dari dalam.

BaekHyun terperangah melihat keadaan kamar SeHun yang terlihat sangat berantakan, sangat berantakan, barang – barang berserakan, pecahan kaca dimana - mana. Hatinya terasa teriris saat melihat SeHun tertidur dilantai sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto yang diyakini BaekHyun adalah foto mereka berdua. Badan SeHun juga terlihat penuh dengan goresan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada ShiXunnya ?! Dia memang sempat mendengar pembicaraan pelayan – pelayan dirumahnya mengatakan jika SeHun pernah beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri.

BaekHyun meletakkan mampan berisi makanan itu di sebuah meja didekat meja sebelum akhirnya berjalan pelan kearah SeHun. Dia berjongkok dan mencoba menepuk – nepuk pelan kaki SeHun untuk berbalik. Namun sayang, beberapa kali BaekHyun melakukannya, SeHun sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"S-shi. . .Xun~ ?!" Panggil BaekHyun pelan dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar dan . . .

"Jie- . . .jie ?!"

BERHASIL ! BaekHyun berhasil membuat SeHun bergerak dan menoleh kearahnya.

"ShiXun hiks !" Ucap BaekHyun sembari terisak saat melihat penampilan SeHun yang sangat menyedihkan. Rambut berantakan, matanya sayu, hidungnya memerah dengan wajah yang putih memucat. Benar – benar seperti mayat hidup.

"Jiejie ?!" Panggil SeHun kembali sambil mencoba duduk dan merangkak menuju tubuh BaekHyun yang terlihat bergetar karna menahan tangis.

"ShiXun ?!"

"JieJie ?!"

_Grep !_

"Jiejie ?! Ini kau jie ?! Ini benar – benar kau Jie ?!" Tanya SeHun sembari merengkuh tubuh BaekHyun kepelukannya.

"ShiXun hiks . . .ini aku. Hiks . . . iya ini aku." Jawab BaekHyun sembari terisak dan dan membalas pelukan SeHun.

"Jie . . . Jangan tinggalkan aku ! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku ! Aku mencintaimu ! Jangan menikah dengannya." Ucap SeHun sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya sembari menciumin pucuk kepala BaekHyun.

"Anya ! Tidak ShiXun ! Aku tak akan menikah dengannya. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa bersatu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil terus memeluk tubuh SeHun yang dia rasa semakin kurus itu.

"Sungguh jie ?! Lalu kita harus melakukan apa ?!" Tanya SeHun.

"Setubuhi aku !"

_DEG !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah ku bilang bibi, tak perlu mengundang banyak orang. Hanya keluarga dan kerabat terdekat saja." Ucap DaeHyun saat memasuki kediaman keluarga WU itu bersama beberapa orang.

"Tapi calon mertuamu ini orang besar, masak tidak mengadakan upacara dan perayaan besar." Bantah HimChan.

"Orang besar apa Chanie ?! Kau berlebihan ! Aku setuju dengan DaXian. Biar saja hanya sederhana." Ucap Kris.

"Lagipula BaiXian belum sepenuhnya menerima pernikahan ini. Jadi daripada mengadakan perayaan. Kita luluhkan dulu hati BaiXian." Ucap Tao yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun, Kris dan BangHim.

"Benar kata Tao. Eh, ngomong – ngomong. Itu kenapa didalam rumah terdengar berisik sekali ?!" Ucap YongGuk heran saat melihat beberapa pelayan terlihat berlarian. Kemudian diapun berjalan cepat menuju kedalam rumah kediaman keluarga WU itu diikuti keempat orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Ada apa ini ?!" Tanya YongGuk pada salah seorang pelayan yang melawatinya.

"Ya Tuhan ! Tuan ! Maafkan kami !" Bukannya menjawab sang pelayan malah minta maaf.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini ?!" Kini giliran Kris yang bertanya.

"M-maafkan kami Tuan. Tadi Nona BaiXian memaksa masuk kekamar Tuan Muda ShiXun." Ucap salah seorang pengawal yang kini berdiri dihadapan kelima orang tersebut.

"Lalu apa masalahnya ?! Mungkin dia merindukan adiknya." Ucap HimChan santai. Tapi tidak dengan DaeHyun yang terlihat memincingkan matanya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Ta-tapi masalahnya. Dari CCTV yang ada dikamar Tuan Muda. Tuan muda ShiXun dan Nona BaiXian sedang . . . sedang melakukan . . . S-SEX !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun yang mendengar ucapan sang pengawal itu langsung berlari kencang menuju kamar SeHun.

_PLAK !_

"KENAPA BISA ?! KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA ?! KENAPA TAK MENCEGAH ?!" Teriak YongGuk usai menampar wajah pengawal tersebut.

"Maaf Tuan . . . . . Nona BaiXian menguncinya dari dalam dan kunci cadangan dirumah ini tiba – tiba tidak ad-"

"BODOH SEKALI KAU ! YIFAN ! YIFAN TUNGGU !" Usai memarahi pengawal itu, YongGuk langsung berlari mengejar Kris yang juga berlari naik kekamar SeHun.

"Hiks . . . Chan-ie~"

"Tao ! ZiTao ! Bangun Tao ! Pelayan ! Bantu aku membawa Tao kekamarnya !" Perintah HimChan saat Tao kini sudah terkulai lemas dipelukannya.

_BRAK ! BRAK ! BRAAKK !_

Dengan kekuatan penuh DaeHyun terlihat mencoba mendobrak kasar pintu kamar SeHun. Dia tak menyerah meskipun kakinya sudah terasa sangat sakit karna menendang terlalu keras kearah pintu itu. Namun usahanya tidak sia – sia, saat kaki Yongguk ikut bergerak, pintu itupun akhirnya terbuka lebar.

_BRAAAKKKK . . . . . !_

_DEG !_

Tubuh DaeHyun membeku ditempat saat melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. Matanya nanar melihat kearah HunBaek terlihat berpelukan dengan keadaan yang terlihat telanjang. BaekHyun terlihat menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sembari terisak dipelukan SeHun.

"WU BAIXIAN ! WU SHIXUN ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?!" Teriak Kris penuh amarah sambil medekat HunBaek.

"PERGI KAU ! DIA JIEJIEKU ! DIA MILIKKU !" Teriak SeHun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh BaekHyun, tapi sayangnya . .

_Sret !_

_Sreet !_

Dengan gerakan bersamaan BangHim menarik tubuh HunBaek hingga pelukan mereka pun terlepas. YongGuk mengunci tubuh SeHun agar tetap terdiam di ranjang. Sedangkan HimChan yang membawa sebuah selimut kecil itu menarik tubuh BaekHyun dan menutupi tubuh BaekHyun sembari menariknya keluar dari kamar.

"SHIXUN !" / "JIEJIE !" Teriak HunBaek bersamaan.

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN AKU ! BAIXIAN MILIKKU ! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA DIA ?!" Teriak SeHun mencoba berontak namun selalu gagal karna kuncian YongGuk sangat kencang.

Sedangkan BaekHyun yang ditarik oleh HimChan itu hanya bisa menangis.

"Bibi . . . Lepas ! Tolong lepaskan aku hiks !"

_Grep !_

BaekHyun terdiam saat HimChan tiba – tiba 'menyerahkannya' kepada DaXian.

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun serasa berhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam DaeHyun yang terlihat memerah karna terlihat menahan amarah.

"Pergilah. Persiapkan diri untuk pernikahan kalian besok !"

_DEG !_

BaekHyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan HinChan barusan. Tubuhnya melemas. Hingga dia diam dan pasrah saja saat DaeHyun menariknya keluar dari kamar SeHun.

"ANDWEEEEEEE ! TIDAAAAAKK ! JANGAN NIKAHKAN MEREKA ! BAIXIAN MILIKKU ! LEEEPPPPPAAAAAAA ! AAAAAAA~ . . . . LEPASKAN AKU ! KEPARAT KAU WU YIFAN ! KU BUNUH KAU JIKA KAU MENIKAHKAN MEREKA ! LEPAAAAAASSSSSS !"

_PYAAAR ! PYAAAARR ! PYYAAAARR !_

_BRAK ! BRAKK ! BRAAKK !_

"BUKAAAAAA ! BUKAAAAA PINTUNYA . . . . !"

"Hiks !"

BaekHyun hanya bisa terisak saat mendengar teriakan dan amukan SeHun. Tangannya gemetar memegang tangan DaXian. Entah kenapa tangan DaXian tiba – tiba terasa sangat dingin. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tangan DaXian waktu itu terasa hangat dan membuatnya nyaman dipeluknya.

BaekHyun takut, entah kenapa tiba – tiba dia merasa takut pada DaXian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Jalan pelan – pelan BaiXian." Ucap HimChan sambil membenahi gaun BaekHyun saat keluar dari mobil.

BaekHyun menatap nanar gereja yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia masih tidak percaya jika sebentar lagi akan menikah. Menikah dengan orang asing. Orang yang belum benar – benar BaekHyun kenal.

Awalnya BakHyun menolak mati – matian saat HimChan tadi pagi membangunkannya, membimbingnya mandi dan berusaha mendandaninya. Namun BaekHyun langsung terdiam dan menuruti semua perintah HimChan saat melihat DaXian yang sudah berpakaian texudo putih lengkap itu memasuk kamar dan menatap kearah BaekHyun. Hanya menatapnya saja tanpa berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa tiba – tiba dia takut pada tatapan tajam dan dingin itu karna terkesan menakutkan, mengalahkan tatapan mata SeHun dan Daddynya.

"Ayo BaiXian."

BaekHyun mendongak saat melihat Kris sudah ada dihadapannya dengan posisi menekuk lengannya dan meminta BaekHyun untuk meraihnya.

Dengan ragu BaekHyun menggerakan tangannya untuk masuk kelekukan lengan Daddynya itu. Dia berjalan pelan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, menatap tubuh tegap DaXian yang membelakanginya.

BaekHyun mendongak saat Kris berhenti tepat dibelakang DaXian hingga membuat DaXian menoleh. Kris menarik jemari BaekHyun dan menyerahkan itu kejemari DaeHyun. Hingga kedua calon pengantin itu kini berdiri berdampingan.

"Zheng DaXian, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Wu BaiXian. Mencintainya seumur hidup, bersama berdua hingga ajal menjemput. Baik suka maupun duka ?!" Tanya sang pastur / pendeta (Mian kalo salah)

"Saya Bersedia !" Ucap DaeHyun dengan mantap.

Kini sang pendeta ganti menoleh kearah dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada BaekHyun.

"Dan kau Wu BaiXian, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Zheng DaXian. Mencintainya seumur hidup, bersama berdua hingga ajal menjemput. Baik suka maupun duka ?!"

Cukup lama BaekHyun terdiam. DaeHyun sendiri juga memilih diam menunggu BaekHyun berbicara. DaeHyun tak ingin memaksa BaekHyun.

"A-ak . . . "

"HENTIKAN PERNIKAHAN INI !"

_DOR !_

_PYAAAARR !_

Semua orang didalam gereja sontak berteriak saat mendengar suara letupan senjata api yang mengenai salah satu salah satu lampu hias hingga jatuh berkeping – keping.

"SHIXUN !"

_Grep !_

BaekHyun yang hampir berlari kearah SeHun itu terhenti saat merasakan tangan DaeHyun menahan tangannya.

_DEG !_

"_Tatapan dingin ini lagi ?!"_ Batin BaekHyun saat menoleh kearah wajah DaXian dan menatap matanya.

"JANGAN MENIKAHINYA JIE ! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH TUA BANGKA KEPARAT INI DAN MENGIRIMNYA KENERAKA !"

_DEG !_

_Krek ! Ceklek ! Ceklek !_

"SHIXUN !"

BaekHyun, Tao, HimChan dan YongGuk langsung berteriak saat melihat SeHun mengarahkan pistol kearah kepala Kris. Diikuti para pengawal Kris yang juga mengangkat pistol mengelilingi tubuh SeHun dan mengarahkan pistol kesebut kearah SeHun.

"Hiks . . ."

BaekHyun yang berada dalam dekapan DaeHyun itu menoleh kearah Tao yang tengah menangis dipelukan HimChan, tubuh Tao terlihat lemas, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

"Bunuh . . . Bunuh saja aku nak ! Bunuh saja aku jika itu memang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bunuh saja aku. Aku memang lebih baik mati daripada melihat kedua anakku melakukan dosa. Kirim . . . Kirim aku keneraka. Kirim aku kesana karna tak bisa menjaga amanah Tuhan dengan baik. Bunuh aku jika itu memang kemauanmu. Aku menyayangi, merawat dan membesarkan kalian sepenuh hati sejak kalian masih dalam kandungan. Tapi nyatanya aku gagal mendidik kalian. Bunuh saja Ayahmu ini nak. Kirim saja aku ke neraka."

"Hiks . . . Ge-ge~ . . ."

Suara Isakan tangis Tao kembali terdengar ditengah keheningan gereja.

"SAYA BERSEDIA !"

_DEG !_

Seluruh mata kini serentak menoleh kearah altar begitu mendengar suara BaekHyun,

"Lakukan dengan cepat pendeta." Ucap DaeHyun. Dan seolah langsung mengerti arti ucapan DaeHyun. Pendeta langsung menarik kedua tangan DaeBaek menuju keatas kitab.

Dengan cepat DaeBaek mengikuti sumpah pernikahan dibimbing oleh sang pendeta dan akhirnya . . . . . . SAH ! DaXian dan BaiXian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

SeHun yang tadinya terdiam mematung karna belum dapat mencerna dengan baik apa yang terjadi didepan sana kini menjatuhkan pistolnya. Matanya memanas, tubuhnya terasa lemas saat melihat didepan Altar sana DaeBaek kini tengah berciuman.

"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUANYA ! WU BAIXIAN ! APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN KAU BERSEDIA !"

_PYAR ! PYARRR ! PYAAAR !_

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar di dalam gereja. SeHun brutal dan menyambar semua barang disana sembari berlari kearah DaeBaek yang tengah berciuman. Namun para pengawal Kris dibantu YongGuk dengan sigap langsung menahannya.

"LEPAS ! LEPASKAN AKU ! WU BAIXIAN JAWAB AKU ! APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA ?! LEEEPPPPAAAAAAASSSS . . . . Akh."

"Hiks . . ." BaekHyun menangis sambil memejamkan mata saat mendengar teriakan frustasi SeHun. Dia yakin, saat suara SeHun melemah, saat itu pasti SeHun kembali diberi obat bius.

Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak ingin menikah dengan DaXian. Tapi mendengar perkataan Kris dan melihat tangisan Tao. Dia merasa sangat berdosa sebagai seorang anak.

Sedangkan DaeHyun memilih diam tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak berciuman selayaknya pasangan yang baru menikah. Karna DaeHyun hanya menempelkan saja kedua bibir tersebut. Dia memiringkan kepala mereka berdua agar terlihat seperti tengah berciuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan Tuan Nona."

DaeBaek masuk kedalam kamar DaXian dalam diam. Yah setelah mereka menikah mereka memang tinggal akan dikediaman DaXian.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya sama – sama duduk terdiam ditepi ranjang. Hingga akhirnya . . .

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun berdetak keras saat merasakan sentuhan dingin tangan DaXian. Pikirannya kosong. Dia hanya diam saja saat DaXian menuntunnya untuk berbaring diranjang.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukan bukan ?! Jadi kita tak perlu pemanasan."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun tersentak mendengar ucapan DaXian yang terdengar menyakitkan hatinya itu. Kejam sekali DaXian berkata seperti itu. BaekHyun merasa DaXian berkata seolah – olah dirinya itu adalah seorang pelacur yang terbiasa melakukan kegiatan tersebut.

BaekHyun ingin brontak. BaekHyun ingin berteriak saat tangan DaXian mulai menjamah tubuhnya. Tapi dia sadar. Jika namja yang kini menunduk tepat diatasnya itu adalah suaminya. Dan BaekHyun bukanlah seorang yang bisa bermain – main jika sudah berhubungan dengan Tuhan. Mereka tadi sudah melakukan sumpah pernikahan. Dan akan sangat berdosa jika BaekHyun menolak melakukannya. Menolak disetubuhi oleh suaminya sendiri.

BaekHyun menangis dalam diam. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar saat jari – jari tangan DaXian mulai bekerja. BaekHyun hanya bisa sedikit mendongak saat DaXian mencumbui lehernya hingga terus turus kebawah. Air mata BaekHyun terus mengalir saat gaunnya secara perlahan mulai dibuka dan diturunkan oleh DaXian. Dia mulai menutup matanya saat DaXian mulai menciumi perlahan tubuhnya yang sudah polos itu. Tubuh BaekHyun merinding saat merasakan kedua tubuh yang tak terhalang sebenang kainpun itu saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun kembali terisak saat merasakan jari DaXian mulai menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Tidak, dia tidak terangsang, tapi dia merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam. Jari BaekHyun langsung memegang ujung Sprei saat DaXian mulai membuka kedua pahanya dan . . . . .

"AAAAAAAAAAA~ . . . . . . !" BaekHyun berteriak dengan keras saat merasakan benda asing memasuki tubuhnya.

_DEG !_

DaeHyun sendiri yang baru saja melakukan serangan (?) pertamanya itu terdiam dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Dia tiba – tiba mencium bau anyir. Seperti bau . . . . . Darah !

_DEG !_

DaeHyun pun langsung menarik tubuhnya dari dalam tubuh BaekHyun dan . . .

"Akh !"

Dia mendengar rintihan BaekHyun. Dia terdiam saat melihat mata BaekHyun yang terlihat berair itu tengah terpejam. BaekHyun terlihat menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rintihan dengan jari tangan yang terlihat menarik kuat seprai. Kedua pahanya langsung merapat saat DaeHyun melepaskan diri.

Mata DaeHyun terbuka lebar. Saat melihat darah keluar dari bagian kewanitaan BaekHyun dan merembes sampai ke seprai.

_DEG !_

"_BaekHyun masih perawan ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Makan yang teratur. Jangan melakukan kegiatan yang berat – berat. Belajar yang rajin. Aku berangkat dulu. Wo ai Ni."

_CUP !_

"Hah !"

DaeHyun yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumahnya itu menghembuskan nafas berat. BaekHyun masih mengacuhkannya.

Setelah menikah sebulan lalu, memang dia dan Baekhyun hampir tak berkomunikasi. BaekHyun jarang berbicara padanya. BaekHyun hanya berbicara cukup panjang saat berkata tak mau ada pelayan dirumah mereka. BaekHyun terbiasa melakukan apapun sendiri.

DaeHyun akui BaekHyun termasuk istri yang rajin. Dia rajin belajar, rajin membersihkan rumah, selalu memasak untuk DaeHyun. Mereka juga sering melakukan kegiatan suami istri. Tapi sayangnya DaeHyun merasa selama ini dia bersetubuh dengan robot atau mungkin patung. Patung manekin yang teramat cantik.

BaekHyun tak pernah menolak saat mereka hendak tidur dan DaeHyun mulai melepas satu persatu pakaiannya. Mereka sering melakukannys. Tapi entah kenapa DaeHyun tak pernah melihat BaekHyun menikmatinya. BaekHyun hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong saat dirinya memasuki tubuh BaekHyun. Hanya beberapa kali saja DaeHyun sempat mendengar desahan keluar dari mulut BaekHyun. Selebihnya, BaekHyun hanya diam dan setelah kegiatan mereka selesai. DaeHyun sangat sering menjumpai BaekHyun menangis terisak dalam lelapnya. Menyakitkan memang. Menyakitkan untuk keduanya.

"DaXian ?! Kau mau berangkat ke Korea sekarang ?!"

"Eh ?! Han _LaoShi_ (Guru) ?! Anda sudah datang ?! Ah ya, saya memang mau berangkat. Tolong jaga BaekHyun. Bimbing dia belajar dengan baik. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap DaeHyun pada yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Dia adalah guru homeschooling BaekHyun. BaekHyun memang melakukan Homeschooling dirumah mereka. Berbeda dengan DaeHyun yang tetap bersekolah di TSM School. Dia memang sempat ijin dari sekolah beberapa waktu setelah menikah. Dan sekarang dia harus kembali ke Korea selama seminggu karna akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Untung dia siswa yang cukup cerdas, jadi dia tak begitu kerepotan untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran.

DaeHyun sebenarnya ingin mengajak BaekHyun keKorea, tapi BaekHyun menolak. BaekHyun juga menolak untuk dititipkan kerumah orang tuanya. Dia memilih tetap dirumah dan belajar dirumah. Yah, sudah DaeHyun bilang. BaekHyun itu punya semangat belajar yang tinggi.

"BaiXian. Ayo mulai belajar. Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa cemberut begitu ?! Kau marah lagi pada suamimu ?!" Tanya Han LaoShi begitu bertemu BaekHyun diruang tamu.

"Dia menyebalkan ! Dia bisa sekolah formal kenapa aku harus homeschooling. Tidak adil sekali." Ucap BaekHyun dengan muka yang terlihat sebal. Sedangkan guru BaekHyun yang mendengar curhatan anak didiknya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia menghampiri BaekHyun dan membelai surai halus BaekHyun.

"Kau tahu BaiXian ?! DaXian itu sangat mencintaimu. Dia sangat menyayangimu dan memperhatikanmu. Mungkin kau hanya homeschooling. Tapi pelajaran kalian sama. Beberapa soal yang aku berikan padamu, itu adalah soal yang diberi disekolah DaiXian. Kau tahu apa alasannya memilihkan homeschooling untukmu ?!" Tanya sang guru yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh BaekHyun.

"DaXian bilang kau itu sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Kau sudah kelas 3 dan kau pasti akan kesulitan mengejar pelajaran di China. Pelajaran di China dan Korea sedikit berbeda. Kau tahu ?! Meskipun DaXian bersekolah di Korea. Dia juga belajar pelajaran di China untuk membantumu. Kau pikir siapa yang merangkumkan banyak catatan untukmu itu ?! Aku ?! Aku tak akan ada waktu. DaiXian, suamimulah yang melakukan itu. Dia begitu menyayangimu. Dia tak ingin kau ketinggalan pelajaran. Dia tahu kau punya kemauan keras untuk belajar. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kau berterimakasih bukannya iri pada suamimu. Yasudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin."

BaekHyun terdiam mendengar ucapan gurunya. Sebegitu sayang dan perhatiankah DaXian padanya ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_Ting Tong ! Ting Tong !_

BaekHyun yang tengah membaca majalah diruang tengah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini masih pagi. Kenapa sudah ada tamu ?! Siapa kira – kira yang bertamu ?! Mungkinkah Han LaoShi ?! Tapi rasanya tidak. Dia melakukan homeschooling setiap sore. Dan ini masih terbilang cukup pagi. Masih jam 10 pagi.

Dengan langkah malas pun BaekHyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu.

_Ceklek !_

"Ya sia- . . ."

_DEG !_

"ShiXun ?!"

BaekHyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"JieJie ?!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa kemari ?! A-apa Daddy dan Mommy tau ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan ekspresi yang masih terkejut.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu. Mereka sedang pergi keKanada dan Jie . . . aku dengar suamimu pergi keKorea selama seminggu. Jadi bolehkah jika aku yang menemanimu selama dia tidak ada ?!"

BaekHyun mendongak dan menatap SeHun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hubungannya dan SeHun memang 'sedikit' membaik. Walau setelah hari pernikahannya itu, SeHun sempat direhab, karna SeHun memang sempat sedikit gila dan terguncang jiwanya. Namun untungnya semua tak berlangsung lama.

BaekHyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk guna menjawab pertanyaan SeHun. Dan dia langsung tersenyum saat SeHun merengkuh BaekHyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Jie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akh~ . . . . hah hah hah (?) . . . Shi~ Xun~ . . ."

Suara desahan BaekHyun terdengar dipenjuru kamarnya saat dia merasakan pergerakan tubuh SeHun ditubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semua yang ada saat jari - jari tangan kurus SeHun menyusuri tubuhnya.

"BAIXIAN !"

_DEG !'_

"SHIXUN BERHENTI !" BaekHyun setengah berteriak untuk menghentikan pergerakan tubuh SeHun begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa ?! Itu siapa ?! Kenapa bisa masuk kerumahmu ?!" Tanya SeHun.

"Pakai pakaianmu dan dan bersembunyilah. Dia guru Homeschoolingku. Setiap hari dia memang kemari dan DaXian memang memberinya kunci cadangan. Jangan keluar sebelum aku memanggil." Ucap BaekHyun panik setelah melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh SeHun. Dia menarik sembarang baju yang ada dilemarinya dan memakainya secara cepat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau baru bangun tidur ?! berantakan sekali ?!" Tanya Han LaoShi saat melihat penampilan BaekHyun yang memang terlihat sangat berantakan, terutama rambutnya.

"A-ah iya. Ayo kita belajar diruang tengah saja." Ucap BaekHyun menarik Han LaoShi menuju ruang tengah.

"Wah, DaeHyun ternyata suka bermain kasar ya diranjang ?!"

BaekHyun menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya yang tengah menulis itu saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tidak juga. Memang kenapa LaoShi ?!" Tanya BaekHyun heran.

"Dia sudah meninggalkanmu selama dua hari tapi lihat. Bekas kissmark keunguan yang ada diatas dadamu masih terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Pantas saja kau kemarin menggunakan jaket."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun terdiam mendengar ucapan gurunya itu. Sejelas itukah bekas kissmark Sehun ?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oooooo**

"OH MY GOD ! KAU SERIUS DAXIAN ?! Hah ya ... selamat ! Keputusanmu mengajak BaekHyun ke Korea memang keputusan yang terbaik. Jaga mereka disana. Kami mencintai kalian."

"Kau kenapa Tao-yah ?!" Tanya Kris heran. Pasalnya saat menerima telpon dari menantunya dia terlihat heboh.

Beberapa hari setelah menjalani ujian di Korea selama seminggu. DaeHyun memang kembali ke China menjemput BaekHyun untuk hidup di Korea. Karna DaeHyun sendiri memang asli Korea. Dia berada di China karna mengikuti kakek neneknya mengingat DaeHyun adalah seorang Yatim piatu. Tapi tetap saja, perusahaan keluarganya berada di Korea, dan setelah DaeHyun dewasa, dialah yang harus memegang dan bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu.

"BAIXIAN HAMIL GE !" Teriak BaekHyun antusias.

"Uhuk !"

SeHun yang tengah makan itu pun langsung tersedak begitu mendengar teriakan Tao.

"Eh ShiXun ?! Kau kenapa nak ?! Ini minum dulu." Ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan segelas air kearah SeHun.

"Patah hati eoh ?!" Sindir Kris sambil terkekeh kearah SeHun. Hubungan Ayah dan anak itu memang sedikit membaik.

"GE !" Teriak Tao sambil melotot kearah Kris yang tetap terkekeh.

Sedangkan SeHun memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Dia minum dalam diam dan berfikir.

"_JieJie hamil ?! Hamil anakku atau anak DaXian ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Minumlah susu dulu. Kandunganmu semakin besar tapi kau susah sekali untuk makan. Terserah kau mau terus mendiamkanku atau apa. Tapi pikirkan anak dikandunganmu. Ayo minum dulu."

_PYAAAARRR !_

"WU BAIXIAN !"

DaeHyun langsung berteriak saat melihat BaekHyun menyampar gelas susu yang dia buatkan untuk BaekHyun. Semenjak BaekHyun hamil, BaekHyun memang makin menjauhinya, makin mendiamkannya, bahkan mulai tak mau disentuhnya. Dan sekarang kehamilan BaekHyun sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan.

"AKU HANYA MENGKHAWATIRKAN ANAK YANG ADA DIKANDUNGANMU ! ANAK KITA ! AKU KURANG PERHATIAN APA SEBAGAI SEORANG SUAMI ! SEBAGAI SEORANG CALON AYAH ! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI ! KAU MEMANG KERAS KEPALA !"

_BRAAAKK !_

"HAH !"

_PYYAAAAAR !_

Usai memarahi Baekhyun yang tetap terdiam itu, DaeHyun langsung keluar kamar sembari membanting pintu.

Yah, DaeHyun memang mulai kasar. Mungkin dia lelah menghadapi tingkah BaekHyun. Tapi saat DaeHyun marah, DaeHyun memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri sengan cara memukul tembok atau membanting barang dirumah mereka. Belum pernah sekalipun DaeHyun bermain tangan kepada BaekHyun. Paling hanya berteriak seperti tadi, teriakannya pun juga lebih kearah perhatian daripada makian. Namun entah kenapa, BaekHyun benar – benar tidak suka dengan sikap 'sok' perhatian DaeHyun. Bahkan entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini BaekHyun lebih sering merindukan SeHun.

"Jangan sok perhatian padaku DaXian-ssi. Belum tentu ini anakmu." Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah makan ?!"

BaekHyun menoleh dan menggeleng saat mencium aroma yang sangat mengganggu indra penciumannya itu. Aroma alkohol.

Dia melihat penampilan DaeHyun sedikit lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Rambut seperti tak disisir berhari – hari juga mata yang memerah. Padahal DaeHyun termasuk namja yang paling rapi dalam hal berpenampilan, terutama saat bekerja seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu minum susu dulu. Ayo aku buatkan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mulai meracik susu untuk BaekHyun.

"Ini diminum dul-"

"Aku tak butuh minuman buatanmu !"

_DEG !_

DaeHyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat saat mendengar penolakan BaekHyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Rahangnya mengeras dan . . . .

_PYAAAARR !_

"KAU ITU KENAPA BAI?! AKU SUAMIMU ! BERHENTI MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI INI !" Teriak DaeHyun setelah menghempaskan gelas susu itu hingga pecah.

DaeHyun pun mendekati tubuh BaekHyun dengan sempoyongan, benar perkiraan BaekHyun, DaeHyun tengah mabuk.

DaeHyun sendiri langsung meraih tengkuk BaekHyun dan mencoba menciumnya tapi sayangnya . . .

"LEPAAAAAAAASSSSSS !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil mendorong tubuh DaeHyun untuk menjauh darinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT !"

_DEG !_

"BAI ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! SINGKIRKAN BENDA BERBAHAYA ITU !" Teriak DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang kini tengah memegang pisau dan mengarahkan kearahnya.

"Jangan mendekat !"

"Bai Lepaskan !"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT !"

"LEPPPAAAASSS !"

_Sreeet ! Srreeett !_

DaeBaek terlihat saling menarik untuk berebut pisau. BaekHyun tetap bertahan memegang erat pisau tersebut sedangkan DaeHyun mencoba menarik paksa pisau tersebut.

"Eh AAAAAAAAa~ . . . . ."

"BAIXIAN !"

_DUK !_

_BRUUKK !_

Mata DaeHyun membulat sempurna. Saat dia akhirnya ingin pasrah mengalah dan melepaskan pisau tersebut. BaekHyun malah terjungkal dan terkatuk meja makan dan parahnya lagi dilangsung terpeleset hingga jatuh dengan tubuh berputar dan . . .

_JLEP !_

Sebuah pisau sedikit menancap di atas dada dan dibawah leher BaekHyun.

"AAAAAAAAAA MOOOOMMMYYYYY !" Teriak BaekHyun terlihat menangis dan menahan sakit.

"Bai ! BaiXian !" Teriak DaeHyun sambil merengkuh tubuh BaekHyun dan sedikit mencabut paksa pisau yang ada di tubuh BaekHyun.

"AAAAAAKKK~ MOOOMMMYYYY SAAAAAAAKIIITTT ! HUUUAAAAAA !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil menangis meraung.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang mencoba mengangkat tubuh BaekHyun hendak dibawa kerumah sakit itu mendadak linglung saat melihat darah juga merembas dari bagian bawah dress BaekHyun.

"_A-anakku ?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan DaeHyun ?!"

DaeHyun yang sedari duduk diruang tunggu sembari terisak menangisi kebodohannya itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Nde Uisa ?! Bagaimana keadaan istri saya ?!"

"Dia sudah waktunya melahirkan. Tapi keadaan tubuh Nyonya Jung sangat lemah. Dia tak mungkin melakukan operasi. Kemungkinan akan membahayakan bagi keduanya. Dan mungkin ini membuat hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bisa diselamatka-"

"Selamatkan ibunya Uisa !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oweeeekk . . . oweeekkk (?)"

BaekHyun mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat itu saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Sesungguhnya badannya masih terasa sangat sakit dan lemas, tapi matanya benar – benar ingin melihat sosok yang tengah menangis itu.

"Tuan, ini bayinya."

"A-anakku ?! Hiks !"

BaekHyun terdiam saat matanya samar melihat kearah DaeHyun yang menerima sebuah bayi mungil. Dia melihat wajah DaeHyun yang memerah itu dipenuhi air mata.

"Hiks . . . Anakku . . . Hiks !"

"D-da . . . Xian~" Panggil BaekHyun lirih dan membuat DaeHyun menoleh.

"K-kau sadar ?! Lihat, lihat anak kita . . . Anak kita sangat tampan. Hiks."

Sebutir liquid terlihat lolos dari sudut mata BaekHyun saat melihat DaeHyun menghampirinya sambil menggendong bayi yang masih terlihat sangat kemerahan.

"Maaf tuan. Bisakah saya membawa bayi ini ke inkubator. Kondisi fisiknya sedikit lemah," Ucap seorang perawat sontak membuat DaeBaek menoleh. Tanpa menjawab DaeHyun segera menyerahkan bayi mungil tersebut kearah sang perawat.

_Grep !_

_CUP !_

BaekHyun sedikit tersentak saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba menunduk untuk memeluknya dan mencium keningnya.

"Gomawo ! Gomawo hiks ! Gomawo telah melahirkan seorang malaikat kecil untukku. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu ! Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu merasakan sakit ini . . . hiks ! Aku mencintaimu ! Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi hidupku ! Terimakasih karna kau tetap bertahan hidup !"

_DEG !_

Hati BaekHyun mencelos mendengar ucapan lirih diiring isakkan DaeHyun yang terdengar begitu tulus. Dia ikut menangis saat merasakan air mata DaeHyun jatuh mengenai wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak melingkar ketubuh DaeHyun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya BaekHyun pun membalas pelukan DaeHyun

"A-aku juga mencintaimu hiks . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**-CHINA-**_

"Ini kediaman keluarga WU Lu ! Besar dan mewah bukan ?!"

Gadis cantik bermata rusa itu terlihat terperangah dari mobil sahabatnya itu.

"Nde, Besar sekali. Aku jadi takut untuk masuk." Ucapnya ragu.

"Eyh , kenapa harus takut. Nanti kau tak bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Wu hlu."

Lu Han, yeoja cantik yang juga seorang perawat disalah satu rumah sakit terbesar di China itu merasakan pipinya memanas saat XiuMin sahabatnya menyebut 'Tuan Muda WU'.

Bagi yang belum tau apa kepentingan XiuHan mendatangi kediaman WU adalah . . . . . untuk merawat SeHun. Yah SeHun memang sehat sekarang, tapi SeHun yang sempat mengalami depresi itu sempat direhap dirumah sakit tempat XiuHan bekerja. Kebetulah waktu itu XiuMinlah yang menjadi asisten pribadi Dokter yang menangani SeHun hingga XiuMin cukup dekat dengan anggota keluarga WU. SeHun yang mulai membaik itu hanya menjalani rawat jalan. Setiap dua minggu sekali, XiuMin datang ke kediaman WU untuk mengecek keadaan SeHun.

Namun mulai minggu depan XiuMin harus pergi ke Korea untuk mengikuti Calon suaminya yang akan bekerja disana. Disaat XiuMin mengajukkan pengunduran diri, tiba – tiba LuHan menyaut dan meminta untuk menggantikan XiuMin. XiuMin hanya bisa terkekeh saat LuHan dengan spontannya meminta pekerjaan itu. Karna XiuMin tahu, LuHan telah jatuh hati pada putra tunggal keluarga WU itu. LuHan sering mendatangi tempat XiuMin hanya untuk melihat SeHun.

"Kau masuk saja. Nanti pelayan disana sudah paham bila melihat sragammu." Ucap XiuMin.

"Thanks MinSeok ! Kau baik sekali. Segera hubungi aku setibanya kau dan Cheb dikorea." Ucap LuHan sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil XiuMin.

LuHan merapikan penampilannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki pekarangan keluarga WU.

"Permisi !" Ucap LuHan sopan.

"Ah ya Nonna ?! Anda perawat pengganti untuk Tuan Muda SeHun ?! Mari saya antar keKamarnya."

LuHan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah seorang pelayan keluarga WU itu.

"Silahkan masuk. Tuan muda sepertinya sedang tidur." Ucap sang pelayan sembari membukakan pintu kamar SeHun.

"Xie-Xie !" Ucap LuHan sambil melakukan bow kearah sang pelayan.

LuHan kembali terperangah saat melihat keindahan kamar SeHun. Wajahnya kembali memanas saat melihat wajah SeHun yang tengah tertidur.

Dia lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk disisi ranjang SeHun. Dia tersenyum melihat pahatan nan maha sempurna terukir diwajah SeHun. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, tangannya tiba – tiba mendekat dan menyentuh wajah SeHun.

_Grep !_

_DEG !_

LuHan langsung tersentak begitu melihat SeHun tiba – tiba membuka matanya sembari menahan tangannya yang tengah menyentuh wajah SeHun.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku . . . Ak-aku tidak sengaj-"

"JieJie ?!"

LuHan merasa terkejut saat SeHun bukannya marah atas tindakan lancangnya tapi malah bangkit dan tersenyum kearahnya. Demi Tuhan ! Apa LuHan tengah bermimpi ?!

"JieJie ?!"

"Ye ?!"

LuHan tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat SeHun dirasa memanggilnya. Kata XiuMin seHun memang 4tahun dibawahnya. Jadi dia menjawab saja saat SeHun memanggilnya dengan sebutan JieJie.

Mata LuHan melebar saat tiba – tiba SeHun meraih tengkuknya dan meraup bibirnya. Namun bukannya menolak. LuHan yang memang sedang tergila – gila pada SeHun itu malah langsung membalas lumatan bibir SeHun. LuHan bahkan juga diam saja saat SeHun mulai menidurkannya diatas ranjang, mencumbui lehernya dan mulai membuka kancing seragam perawatnya.

Mungkin LuHan hanya bisa pasrah atau bahkan melakukan dengan senang hati jika pangerannya itu akan mengambil kegadisannya saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

_**-Korea-**_

"Cium dulu dong !"

_CUP !_

"Pulang jam berapa ?!"

"Astaga Baek ! Aku saja belum berangkat. Kenapa sudah menanyai jam berapa pulang ?!"

BaekHyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan DaeHyun.

"Aku sedang tak ingin berpisah terlalu lama denganmu."

DaeHyun terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan manja yang keluar dari bibir istrinya itu. Sejak melahirkan hubungan mereka memang membaik. Bahkan sangat membaik. Mereka sepakat mengubur dalam – dalam masa lalu mereka. Mereka sepakat hidup dalam lembaran baru menggunakan nama korea mereka. Mereka tak lagi saling memanggil dengan panggilan DaXian dan BaiXian tapi berganti DaeHyun dan BaekHyun.

DaeHyun senang melihat perubahan drastis dari sang istri. BaekHyun jadi semakin manja kepadanya. Tapi terkadang DaeHyun juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika kemanjaan BaekHyun terkadang diluar kontrol. Seperti ini contohnya. DaeHyun sudah berpamitan pada BaekHyun sejak 15 menit yang lalu, tapi sampai akhirnya BaekHyun tetap saja menahannya.

"Eyh istriku ini kenapa manja sekali. Aku ada meeting hari ini. Tapi aku janji, aku akan pulang sebelum jam 4 sore ?! Bagaimana istriku yang cantik ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung BaekHyun.

"Aaa~ DaeHyun appo !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menepis tangan DaeHyun.

"Wuaaaa~ Jinjjaro ?! Kau akan pulang jam 4 ?! Yakso ?!" Tanya BaekHyun antusias sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearah DaeHyun.

"Iya istriku yang cantik ! Aku janji !" Ucap DaeHyun sambil meraih jari kelingking DaeHyun dengan jarinya,

"Aku berangkat dulu ya ?!" Pamit DaeHyun kembali sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

BaekHyun sendiri setia menunggu didepan pintu hingga mobil DaeHyun menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki rumah dan mulai menuju meja makan membersihkan sisa makanan disana.

BaekHyun akui setelah memiliki anak dia merasa tak bisa jauh – jauh dari DaeHyun. Inginnya setiap hari berada dalam dekapan DaeHyun yang terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat itu. Terlebih DaeHyun sendiri begitu memanjakannya.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun cukup menyadari bahwa DaeHyun itu begitu perhatian dan memanjakannya sejak mereka menikah. Namun dia saja yang dulu begitu takut dan benci pada sosok DaXian hingga tak pernah merasakan ketulusan DaeHyun.

_Ting Tong !_

BaekHyun yang baru saja selesai memcuci piring kotor itu sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara bell rumah berbunyi.

"Aiggooo~ siapa sih pagi – pagi begini berkunjung." Gerutu BaekHyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut.

_Ceklek !_

_DEG !_

"ShiXun ?!"

Mata baekHyun melebar sempurna saat melihat sosok adiknya berada didepannya. Dia terkejut, sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa SeHun ada di Korea ?! Tiba – tiba bayangan kejadian dimasalalu berputar – putar dikepalanya. Entah kenapa dia takut SeHun akan kembali . . .

"Nonna ! Kau tak menyuruhku masuk ?!"

"YE ?!" BaekHyun sedikit berteriak saat mendengar ucapan SeHun.

Tunggu ! SeHun memanggilnya Nonna ?! Itu berarti SeHun sudah menganggap BaekHyun sebagai kakaknya kembali.

"Ah, maksudku nde SeHun-ah ?! Ada apa ?! Kenapa kau keKorea ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WHAT ?! Kau akan menikah ?! Tapi bahkan kau belum lulus sekolah ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Dia tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya saat SeHun memberitahu bahwa dirinya akan segera menikah.

"Tidak sekarang juga. Tahun depan mungkin setelah aku lulus. Habisnya, aku menidurinya dihari pertama pertemuan kita dan langsung kepergok pelayan kita."

"MWORAGO ?!" BaekHyun kembali berteriak saat mendengar penuturan adiknya itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?! Hasst jinjja ! Pergaulan bebas eoh ?!" Tanya BaekHyun kembali.

"Enak saja. Aku khilaf. Dia perawatku pengganti XiuMin JieJie. Salahkan saja wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu mirip denganmu. Aku kan jadi tidak sadar menyetubuhinya." Ucap SeHun.

"Sebegitu miripkah aku dengannya ?! Sampai – sampai kau tak sadar begitu saat menyerangnya ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Iya Jie. Sangat mirip. Kapan – kapan aku akan mengajaknya ke Korea. Pasti kau akan terkejut. Bagiku kalian begitu mirip. Walau Daddy Mommy Paman Bibi serta pengawal dan pelayan kita lebih banyak mengatakan jika dia mirip denganku." Ucap SeHun.

"Berarti dia jodohmu SeHun-ah. Hehehe." Ucap BaekHyun sambil terkekeh dan menoyor kepala SeHun.

"Mungkin saja. Eh, sepi sekali rumah ini. Suamimu mana ?! Kau sendiri Nonna ?!" Tanya SeHun saat melihat keadaan rumah BaekHyun yang memang terlihat sepi.

"Oweek . . . Oweekk !"

HunBaek terdiam begitu mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Untuk pertanyaan pertama. Suamiku tentu saja sedang pergi bekerja. Dan untuk pertanyaan kedua. Tentu saja aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama putraku." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Ah iya. Aku hampir lupa. Aku kan keKorea untuk melihat keponakanku. Aku gendong ya Nonna." Ucap SeHun saat berjalan menuju keranjang Bayi dimana ada seorang bayi mungil yang tengah menangis.

"Nde. Gendong saja. Hati – hati ya." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Wah dia tampan sekali nonna." Ucap SeHun sambil menciumi pipi gembul bayi tersebut hingga tangis bayi tersebut pun mereda berganti dengan senyuman lucu.

"Wah Daebak SeHun-ah. HoSeok berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. Padahal aku dan DaeHyun saja sering kewalahan menenangkannya."

"Mungkin karna dia anakku nonna ! Makanya mau diam saat dipelukkanku."

_PLETAK !_

"Ah nonna appo ! Kenapa memukulku !" Protes SeHun saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Enak saja ! Jaga bicaramu anak muda ! Bikin sendiri sana dengan calon istrimu ! Ini anakku dengan Dae." Omel BaekHyun setengah bergurau.

"Hahahaha .. Arra, pasti anakku dengan XiaoLu lebih tampan dari anak kalian."

BaekHyun ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan SeHun. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bahagia hari itu. Semua terlihat berjalan dengan lancar. Tanpa menyimpang jalan Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooooo**

"Nonna ?! Heh Nonna ?! BaekHyun Nonna ?!"

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadi melamun itu sontak tersadar saat merasakan tepukan dipundaknya.

"Astaga JongIn. Aku kira siapa ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengelus dadanya karna sedikit terkejut.

"Nonna melamun ya ?! Melamunkan apa ?!" Tanya Kim JongIn atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Assisten pribadinya di OH Corp. Orang kepercayaan BaekHyun. Namja tampan berkulit tan ini masih ada ikatan kerabat dengan HimChan hingga saat BangHim memilih hidup dan tinggal di China. OH Corp kini dipegang oleh Kai tapi tetap dalam pengawasan BaekHyun tentunya.

"Annya. Eobseo ! Kau sendiri kenapa tumben main kerumah. Ada masalah dikantor ?! Mau kubuatkan minum ?!" Tawar BaekHyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun tadi tengah melamunkan masalalunya yang begitu rumit, tapi tak mungkin dia mengatakan itu pada Kai.

"Anya. Tidak perlu. Aku kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan hasil Tes DNA J-Hope."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun menghentikan langkah kakinya yang tadi hendak berjalan kearah dapur.

"Su-sudah keluar ?!" Tanya BaekHyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kai.

"Ba-bagaiman hasilnya ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan suara tergagap.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau sampai melakukan ini Nonna. Diakan anakmu. Tapi aku memaklumi keraguan dan menghargai keputusanmu. Dan Hah ! Dari hasil tes DNA ini, menyatakan bahwa dia itu 99 persen merupakan anak dari . . . . . ."

Tubuh BaekHyun bergetar. Mendadak tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin saat menunggu ucapan Kai.

"SEHUN !"

_DEG !_

Tubuh BaekHyun langsung terasa membeku ditempat begitu mendengar ucapan dari Kai. Dia menggeleng.

"Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin ! Itu pasti salah" Ucap BaekHyun sambil terus menggeleng dan menutup telinganya.

"Tidak mungkin salah Nonna. Aku mengeceknya ketiga Laboraturium yang berbeda, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Bahwa dia adalah ana-"

"Siapa yang anak SeHun ?!"

_DEG !_

KaiBaek sontak menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Hyung ?!" / "D-dae ?!"

_Sreeet !_

DaeHyun menarik kasar kertas yang pegang Kai dan terlihat membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"Hyung aku bisa jelaskan. I-ini . . . ."

"Keluar kau Kai-ah. Ini urusanku dengan BaekHyun."

Kai yang tadinya mencoba menjelaskan kepada DaeHyun itu sontak menunduk patuh dan keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Sedangkan BaekHyun hanya bisa menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Sejak awal aku sudah curiga dengan status J-Hope. Dan aku sangat kecewa ternyata kecurigaanku selama ini ternyata terbukti. Namun waktunya sangat tepat. Tanda tangani ini." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melempar beberapa lembar kertas keatas meja didepan BaekHyun.

"A-apa i-ini Dae ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil mendongakkan kepala dan berbicara dengan nada suara yang terdengar tengah ketakutan.

"Surat Gugatan Cerai Dariku !"

_DEG !_

"**ADWEEEEEEEEEE . . . . . . !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hhahahahaha . . . . **Saengil ChuKkae BaekHyun Oemma !** Selamat ya dapet hadiah surat gugatan cerai dari Dae Appa^^ . . . Hahahahaha *ditimpuki Reader.

Dah pan, Dah terjawab pan siapa Appa kandung Hope ?!

Seneng gak tau siapa Appa kandung Hope ?!

Updatenya sengaja Yuri undur ampe ULTAH Baek. Sebenernya Yuri ada FF spesial ULTAH Baek, tapi karna belum kelar, Yuri Update yang ini aja ^^

Dah ah, gak mau banyak komentar. Yuri cuman mau bilang, gomawo buat kalian yang mau nunggu FF ini Up ! Gomawo banget udah review dan memberi banyak saran ! Cepet banget ya Updatenya ampe satu bulan ?! kekekeke

.

Yuri mau tanya , **GIMANA TANGGAPAN KALIAN TENTANG CHAP INI ?! **HAHAHAHAHA

**INGET masalah Dae 'menceraikan' si Baek ini Cuma di FF, karna KENYATAANNYA . . . .**

**KYYYAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . . . **YuRi teriak Fansgirling'an dulu -_-

Awalnya Yuri mau nyindir si Baek dan bikin kata – kata

'**Kasian si Baek, ULTAH ditinggal si Dae konser keluar negeri. Hahahaha' **

tapi nyatanya ?! Yuri gak bisa untuk gak teriak GaJe pas semalem nemu fantaken

**DAEHYUN at INCHEON back from Germany !**

INCHEON ?! Korea ?! BAP balik ke Korea ?! Si DaeHyun pulang ke Korea ?! Pas ULTAH Baek ?! Pas malam ULTAHnya Baek ?! Hahahaha

**KEBETULAN YANG SANGAT LUUUUAAAARRR BIASA !**

Gimana Otak seorang HYUN Shipper gak makin kemana – mana coba ?!

**KEBETULAN** yang SANGAT **'KEBETULAN'** (?)

Hahahaha, seneng tuh si Baek ! Dapet oleh – oleh apa tuh dari Jerman .

Jangan lupa kasih jatah ya Baek ... kekekeke

**.**

Pokoknya **THANKS TO ALL READER ! **Terutama **Yang Gak Hanya Setia Membaca Tapi Juga Setia Mereview**. Bukannya **setia Membaca tapi TAK PERNAH Mereview** ***Lirik SIDER – SIDER !**

**KANJENG RATU MBOKYUMM **(Piye perasaanmu ?!)**, Hanifa, Chika Love Baby Baekhyun , Ibraibri94 , Eth'V'Hunnie , Date Kaito , Akiya Exotics, Exobutt , Evilfrea , Jisaid , Naturalcandy1994 , Riiinkkamjongbaek , Lynkim , Gitajush , Thisismyself1999 , Jeonyeona , Jungjaegun , Linkz , Liany , Shantyy9411 , Jungiee , Jeonyeona , Byun Hyerin , Zakurafrezee , Baby Baekkie , Flameshine , Qyraaa , Rizkyvi , Syenns , Jung99 , Tyahra Lau , Novnov , Jung Baekhyung , Oh Chaca , , U Hee , Daebaekv , Hyuieyunnie , Rifdafairuzs , Zahee , Kim Llu , Han Sehyun , Bjooxero , Heensoo , Salsa Putri , Baek Shineelight , Oh Sehan , Melodycinta , Alyra , Melizwufan , Kimyori95. **Yang udah Review di FFn sini ^^

**Makasih juga yang udah review dan SETIA MENERORI Yuri lewat sms, BBM, Facebook, Twitter, WA dan yang lain – lain.**

(Mian gak bisa sebut satu persatu karna jumlahnya lumayan banyak ^^ LOPE LOPE YOU Pokoknya . . . Makasih dah bikin Yuri gak bisa fokus kerja gegara pada neror nagih nih FF terus . . . Hahaha . . . Makasih karna kalian bikin Yuri semangat nulis )

**Selamat datang juga bagi Reader baru di 'Jung' 'Oh' 'Wu' Family Story yang COMPLICATED banget^^**

**Trima kasih juga buat yang udah mau berhenti jadi SIDER **

**Jeongmal KAMSAHAMNIDA karna udah mau setia untuk review, jangan bosen untuk review ya.**

Buat kalian **PARA SIDERKU TERCINTA**, Tetap ditunggu Review-annya ^^

Yang gak punya akun atau gak tahu cara review, gak perlu punya akun juga bisa review.

**Tulis nama / nick kalian di NAME, terus tulis isi review kalian di kotak review, lalu klik POST REVIEW, **dah selesai ! ^^

**Chap depan gantian bahas kisah cinta anak – anaknya ^^**

**Vhope, JinTae, MinKook, HopeGa (?) dan lainnya .**

Annyeong ^^ See You Kapan – Kapan .. Hehehe


End file.
